Changes
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Kensi and Deeks deal with the aftermath of his torture while realizing thier thing is more important to them then they ever realized. Will have the entire team as well as an oc. Written for a very good friend of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Changes

Rating T to be safe.

Kensi refuses to let Deeks shut her out after his rescue leading them to a relationship. Will feature the entire team and some original characters.

**Authors notes. I was asked to write this story by a very good friend of mine who is fighting a very serious illness. To keep her mind off things she is giving my prompts, ideas and events she wants to see. I in turn get to turn her idea into a story. **

**Summary: Takes place beginning season 5 after Deeks and Sam are rescued. A bit darker in places than I usually write. Nice reviews are always welcome. The more nice reviews I get the faster I will update. **

Kensi stood outside Deeks hospital room. She watched as the nurses and a doctor took care of him. She knew that Callen was down the hall with Sam at the same moment. Once the doctor was finished he told her she could go in. Deeks was staring at the wall and refused to look at her.

"I am so sorry." Kensi whispered.

"It's ok Kensi."

"No it's not." Kensi sat on the side of the bed and grabbed his hand in both of hers. "It killed me to leave you there." Kensi was almost sobbing.

Deeks finally looked at her. She had tears streaming down her face and wasn't even trying to wipe them away.

"You did what you had to do."

Deeks was way too calm for her. He should be upset or mad at her but he wasn't. It was if he just didn't care anymore.

Kensi leaned closer and placed a very soft and careful kiss on his bruised mouth. When she pulled back Deeks was looking her with something she couldn't quite read in his eyes.

"I am going to make it up to you if it takes the rest of my life."

Kensi once again leaned forward this time to rest her head on his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her and just hold her.

It was three days later when Kensi finally went back to work. She had refused to leave Deeks side and Hetty had understood. Deeks was in a very fragile place and needed her to be near. In fact Kensi had all but moved into Deeks apartment. When she left that morning she told him she would be calling and if he didn't answer she would just come home and find out why.

Deeks had agreed to answer the phone or any texts he got. That had made Kensi satisfied enough to leave for work. She called the second she parked her car to check on him. Deeks was watching some movie he found on tv and told Kensi he had eaten the breakfast she left for him. Ok it was just one of those breakfast shakes but still it was good that he ate.

On entering the Mission Kensi automatically felt something was off. She couldn't put her finger on it just yet but something was going on. Sam was already back at work. His training helping him to move past the torture faster than most could have. Callen was also at his desk filling out the never ending paper work and eating at the same time.

"Hey Kensi how's Deeks doing?" asked Callen as she dropped into her chair.

"Ok. He's not sleeping too good, refuses to talk to me about what happened and isn't eating, but at least he hasn't locked me out of the apartment yet."

"He should talk to someone." Said Sam. "It will help."

Kensi only nodded as she sent Deeks a text telling him the guys said hi. She got a smiley face in return. Just then Hetty walked over to the team.

"Miss Blye I hope Mr. Deeks is doing better today?"

"He's doing the best he can at the moment."

Hetty nodded in understanding. "Well as we will be down a team member for an undetermined amount of time I have requested a temporary agent to join us for the foreseeable future."

"What?" Yelled Kensi. "I don't want a new partner. Deeks is my partner."

"Yes Miss. Blye I understand that. This agent will be joining us until Mr. Deeks is able to return to his job. Until then I'm sure he will feel better knowing you have someone to watch your back each day."

Hetty was afraid this would happen. Her little family didn't take well to outsiders, even when they were one of their own.

"Fine but I'm not working with them." Kensi was pouting and she didn't care. Callen was the first to notice the woman standing behind Hetty. She had a back pack thrown over one shoulder and looked a bit hurt by Kensi's works. Not the warmest welcome she could have received.

Hetty noticed Callen staring and turned to see her new agent standing there. "Oh there you are." Hetty motioned for the woman to join her. "Everyone this is Special Agent Mackenna Taylor."

"Nice to meet you." Said Sam from his desk.

"Miss Taylor this is Agent Sam Hanna, Agent G Callen and Agent Kensi Blye."

Taylor simply nodded not sure really what to say or do.

"Mackenna boy that's a mouth full." Said Callen with a smile on his face.

"I was named after my grandfather. Everyone just calls me Mac."

Kensi still refused to say anything instead she texted Deeks about his replacement. When Deeks read the text he could feel the anger rolling off Kensi. This was not going to end well.

*Don't worry Fern. I'll be back before you know it.*

*You better be. I don't like this one bit.*

"Miss Taylor you can use Mr. Deeks desk for now."

Kensi's head snapped up. "What, no way. She is not using his desk." Kensi stood up and glared at the new comer.

"How about I work from the couch." Mac looked at Hetty before moving to put her bag down there.

"Hetty I refuse to work with her."

"You don't even know her."

"Hetty I'll work with Kensi for now." Said Sam. He understood how hard this was for her, and the guilt she was carrying around.

"That will be fine Mr. Hanna."

"Guess that means you're with me." Said Callen. He wasn't thrilled with the idea but understood having a full team. Mac seemed like a nice person but a bit nervous. Kensi throwing a fit didn't help. He watched as Mac sat on the couch and pulled out her laptop. She set it on the coffee table but looked lost after that.

Eric announcing they had a case helped to break the tension as everyone headed to OPS.

As they headed across town Callen decided to find out how much Mac knew about why she was there.

"I'm sorry about Kensi."

"It's ok."

"Did Hetty explain why she needed you here?"

"Just that an agent was hurt and I needed to fill in for a while."

"Deeks is our LAPD liaison. He and Kensi are very close."

"Ok that explains a lot."

Callen went on to explain what had led up to Deeks being injured and the reasons behind Kensi's bad attitude.

"Look Callen I don't want to be in the way so if I overstep anything please let me know."

Mac looked over at Callen as they pulled to a stop. Callen looked back at her and shook his head. As long as she stayed away from Kensi for now she should be fine.

An hour later they were sitting outside a house waiting for the owner to show.

"So where was your last assignment?"

"New York." Mac looked across to the house. "Before that Paris, Tokyo, Miami, D.C."

"In how many years?"

"Five."

Callen was a bit shocked at this. Most agents didn't move around that much.

"Director Vance likes to use me as a fill in agent. Says I can fit into any situation better than any agent he has."

By the end of the day Callen hadn't learned much more about Mac. She kept things to herself much the way he did. Maybe after she had been there for a while she would open up.

Kensi was gone by the time they got back. Sam just shook his head. Callen figured the day hadn't gone too good for the new partnership. He really hoped tomorrow would be better.

Kensi slammed the door and dumped her stuff by the couch. She took off her boots and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Deeks sat back and watched her. He was not about to ask her how her day was. Once Kensi was seated next to him Deeks reached out a hand to brush her hair out of her face. Kensi looked at Deeks and put her beer down. She nearly tackled him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you so much today."

"I missed you to Fern."

"I can't believe Hetty just told her to use your desk. I have never been so mad in my entire life."

"Didn't you say she was using the couch?"

"Yeah she offered herself. Guess I may have yelled a bit."

Deeks held Kensi as tight as he could.

"Maybe it will not be so bad."

"I guess not but I still don't like the idea of someone else watching my back."

"Neither do I princess, neither do I."

That night Kensi talked Deeks into trying to sleep in his bed. So far he hadn't left the couch.

"Deeks I think it's time you took a shower." Kensi stood looking down at Deeks. He had been wearing the same thing for the three days he had been home.

Deeks sighed and headed for the bedroom. "If I join you will you take a shower?" This got Deeks attention.

"Um Kensi are you sure?"

Kensi pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor.

"I almost lost you Deeks." Kensi wrapped her arms around him. "I am not about to waste any more time."

Deeks took a hard swallow and followed Kensi to the bathroom. He wasn't sure he was ready for this next step. On the other hand he didn't want to lose Kensi either.

Half an hour later Deeks was in clean clothing and in bed. Kensi was walking around the room picking up some of the discarded clothing and putting it in the laundry room. Deeks watched her amazed that she really wanted to be with him. Ok so they hadn't had sex in the shower only a bit of exploring but that was ok for him. He really wasn't up for that yet anyways.

Sam had sent him a text telling him to talk to Kensi or find someone else to talk to that it would help.

"Kensi I need to tell you something."

Kensi stopped and waited for Deeks to go on.

"I don't blame you for any of what happened. I did what I had to so Sam could live. Just like I know you did what you had to. If you hadn't left us there the plan wouldn't have worked and there would be a nuke loose in the country."

Deeks took a deep breath. "You were the place I went to. You were my safe place Kensi." Deeks looked up to see Kensi crying. He opened his arms and pulled her close. "You will always be my safe place."

"You're my safe place too." Whispered Kensi.


	2. Chapter 2

Changes

Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Thank you for all the likes, follows and reviews. **

Kensi walked in the next morning to see Mac sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table working on her lap top. She put her things down on her desk and took a deep breath. She walked over to stand in front of Mac.

"Can I talk to you for a minuet?"

Mac looked up and nodded. She stood. "What can I do for you Agent Blye?"

"First I would like to apologies for my behavior yesterday." Kensi looked at the ground for a second. "I've been under a lot of stress lately and I took it out on you." Kensi took another deep breath. "I know it's not an excuse but I am sorry."

"It's ok. I was kind of dropped on you without warning." Mac smiled at Kensi. "How is your partner doing?"

Kensi was a bit surprised that she would care. "Ok, it's going to be a long road." Kensi went to head back to her desk. "Deeks does want to meet you. He said he wants to meet the person who will have my back till he gets better."

"Ok. Just let me know when."

Sam and Callen walked in just then a bit afraid of what they would walk into. Kensi was sorting thru papers on her desk and Mac was on her laptop. The men exchanged a glance then shrugged.

"We get any leads?" asked Callen. Mac didn't even look up.

"Eric is still looking for the truck. No luck on the cell phone, last call dialed was a take a way in China Town. Place is legit."

"Mac it's ok if you want to use Deeks desk, you shouldn't have to sit on the floor." Said Kensi.

The other woman looked up and smiled. "Only if you're sure?"

"I am."

"Ok then." Mac stood and moved her stuff over to the desk. She wouldn't miss having to sit on the floor.

Callen was glad things were working out. Plus he now had a direct view of Mackenna.

The rest of the week went well. Mac worked with Callen giving Kensi a chance to get used to the idea of her being there. Even after working a week with her Callen knew little. Mac didn't share much even when asked a direct question. He did however pick up on several things. One Mac watched everything going on around her. Second she seemed to think first before answering or speaking, almost like she was afraid to say the wrong thing.

Callen finally decided if he wanted to get answers he would have to push the subject. So he did what any good agent would do he showed up at her apartment with beer and take out after work that Friday.

Mac opened the door to see a smiling Callen holding a six pack in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. "I have food and beer."

"Ok." Mac stepped back unsure of where this was going. But she was never one to pass up free beer or free food.

Callen put the food out on the coffee table and opened two beers. "I hope you like Thai?"

"It's my favorite." Said Mac sitting down and picking up a container of curried duck.

As they ate Callen decided he was going to start asking questions he was almost sure he knew the answers to.

"So how many?"

"How many what?"

"Foster homes."

"I'm that obvious?"

"I had 32."

"27."

Callen looked at Mac. That explained her cautious nature.

"How old were you when you went in?"

"Birth, my mom walked away after I was born." Mac looked at Callen. "Anything else you want to know?"

Callen smiled. "How do you like working at OSP?"

"So far so good."

"You should ask Hetty to bring you on full time."

"I really doubt that will happen. As I said Vance like to move me around."

"Well I'm sure Hetty could pull a few strings."

Mac shrugged and finished her dinner. Her and Callen talked about basic things like favorite music and books. Callen filled her in a bit more on Kensi and Deeks and their thing. All in all it was a good day, Callen headed home even more sure that Mackenna was a good fit for the team.

Kensi woke to Deeks screaming her name. He was sitting up in bed staring straight ahead sweat pouring from him.

"Deeks wake up." Kensi put her hand on his shoulder and felt Deeks shudder. "Deeks it's me Kensi please wake up."

Deeks took a deep breath and seemed to come out of it. He looked at Kensi to see the fear in her eyes.

"Kensi…"

"Hey it's ok." Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks. "It was just a bad dream."

Deeks took several deep breaths till he felt his heart start to slow down.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"You were being taken away from me, I couldn't move I could only watch as you were dragged away."

"It's ok Deeks. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"You shouldn't have to go thru this with me."

Deeks stood up and pulled his sweaty shirt off and grabbed a clean one.

Kensi sat there looking like she had been slapped. "Deeks I'm your partner and your best friend I'm not going anywhere, not now not ever."

Deeks looked at her. "Kensi I don't want you to go anywhere, but I still don't like that you're going thru this with me. You don't deserve to deal with my PTSD."

Kensi got up and went over to Deeks. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "I'm only going to say this once Deeks. You are not Jack, I know I couldn't help him." Kensi looked up at Deeks. "I know you will not walk out on me. I don't care what I have to go thru I will not walk away from you."

Deeks closed his eyes and pulled her close again. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do."

Kensi pulled away and led Deeks back to bed.

"Kensi how long do you plan on living here?"

"As long as you need me too, why?"

"Well I was thinking maybe you should just move in completely."

Kensi propped herself up and looked down at Deeks. "Really?"

"Well my place is bigger and all your clothing is already here plus all your movies."

"Deeks you do realize I have a lot of stuff?"

"Yeah well we can always rent out a storage locker for some of it."

Kensi smiled and leaned down to kiss Deeks. "Yes Deeks I will move in with you."

"Good." Deeks pulled Kensi into his arms tightly and relaxed. Tomorrow he would call Hetty and see if she could find him someone to talk about. He wanted to get better for Kensi, she deserved the best from him and right now he couldn't give her that.

The next morning Hetty got the call from Deeks. She promised him she would find him someone as soon as possible. As soon as she hung up she called the first person she thought of that could help.

Everyone was at their desks except Mac. She was late. Callen kept looking up at the hallway waiting on her to show. Finally fifteen minutes later he saw her. She had a white box in her hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "Morning, sorry I'm late traffic was backed up for blocks."

"We will forgive you if you tell us what's in the box." Joked Callen.

"Well I did bring it for everyone." Mac put the box down on Callen's desk. He opened the box to see it full of donuts.

"Dibs on the cream filled one." Said Kensi almost knocking Callen out of the way to get to it.

Mac laughed and took her seat. After Callen picked out his he passed the box over to Sam.

"OMG! These are still warm." Moaned Kensi as she bit into hers.

"I got them before they were put out." Mac smiled over at Kensi. She had powdered sugar all over her face and looked like she was in heaven. Callen handed her a napkin and shook his head. He had told Mac last night that Kensi had a sweet spot for donuts and Twinkies. He was glad she decided to make the effort.

The next case Kensi would have to work with Mac. He just hoped Kensi would give her a chance. If everything worked out he hoped Hetty would be able to keep Mac around.

Two days later Deeks was sitting on his couch trying to watch tv. He had been getting less than two hours of sleep each night. He told Kensi he napped during the day but every time he closed his eyes he was back in that garage.

He had a dental appointment in three days to start replacing his missing teeth. Deeks was not sure he would be able to stand the appointment without breaking down. Hopefully they would just knock him out. Deeks jumped when he heard someone knock at his door. He stood grabbed his gun and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Deeks." Nate stood there with his hands raised in defense.

"Sorry man, wasn't expecting anyone."

"That's ok." Nate waited till Deeks moved aside before entering the apartment. "Hetty said you wanted to talk."

"Didn't expect her to send you."

The two men sat on the couch. Nate was surprised that the apartment was clean. Deeks noticed Nate looking around.

"Kensi moved in she's been keeping the place clean which is a shock sense she really doesn't know how to clean."

"Moved in huh, your idea or hers?"

"Hers at first then I just told her to move in all the way and she said yes."

"Do you really want her here?"

"Yes and no." Deeks leaned back on the couch and grabbed his cat pillow. "She deserves better."

"She loves you."

"Yeah I know."

"And you love her?"

"Yes I do." Deeks closed his eyes. "I just want her to be happy."

"She is happy being with you Deeks."

"Maybe, maybe she just wants to make up for not getting me out of the garage sooner."

"So you think she is here because of guilt?"

"Maybe."

"Are you sleeping?"

"No."

"I can prescribe you something."

"Sure, whatever."

"She went thru this once before with her ex fiancé."

"Do you plan on walking out on her too?"

"No, I could never leave her."

"Have you told her you love her?"

"No."

"Deeks Kensi is here because it's where she wants to be. I think that when you are able to forgive her for leaving you in that garage and are able to tell her how you feel I think you will start to sleep."

"I need to get better; Kensi isn't too thrilled with her new partner."

"From what I saw this morning they seemed fine. Of course it may be that she has been bribing Kensi with donuts."

Deeks bust out laughing at this. He really had to meet this woman. Just laughing seemed to take some of the weight off his shoulders. Nate noticed that Deeks face relaxed.

"How about we meet up again tomorrow and talk some more?"

"Yeah sounds good."

After Nate left Deeks decided to take a walk to the beach. This was something he hadn't done sense before all hell had broken loose. He sat for what seemed forever just watching the waves. He knew Nate was right, he needed to forgive Kensi. He knew she wasn't going anywhere and he didn't want her too.

Hell he'd been in love with her from the first moment he saw her. And for some reason she wanted to be with him, even if he was messed up and lost. Deeks decide it was time to start living again. Now if he could just get thru the dentist apt he would be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Changes

Chapter 3

**Authors notes. Ok so after a prompt from my friend I had this in my head and had to get it out before I forgot what I wanted to write. So here you go Katie hope you enjoy. **

Kensi came home and called out for Deeks. When he didn't answer she searched the apartment thinking he was just asleep in the bedroom. Then she saw his cell phone on the coffee table. Kensi felt her heart stop for a second then start to race. She went out onto the landing and searched up and down the street. No Deeks.

Dialing Callen Kensi could only stand there and hope she saw Deeks walking back to the apartment. His car had been in its spot and nothing was missing. Where the hell was he?"

"Hey Kensi what's up?"

"I can't find Deeks."

Callen looked over to the passenger seat at Mackenna.

"Ok calm down did you call his cell?"

"He left it here. Nate said they talked and Deeks was going to eat and take a nap."

"Ok Kensi Mackenna and I are about 5 minutes out. Wait for us and we'll help you search."

Callen hung up and hit the gas. "What's wrong?"

"Kensi came home and can't find Deeks."

"Maybe he just went for a walk."

"I hope so." Callen ran a red light but didn't care. "Kensi was engaged nine years ago. He had PTSD too and left her. To this day she has no idea where he is."

"You don't think Deeks would leave her?"

"I don't know. Deeks is loyal to a fault when it comes to Kensi. I don't think he'd leave willingly."

When Callen pulled up in front of Deeks Kensi was already on the street. She looked pale and was clutching her cell phone.

"Kensi could he be at the beach?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to leave in case he came home."

"Ok you stay here and we'll go check the beach. I'll call if we find him." Callen and Mackenna crossed the street and headed for the beach. They walked about ten minuet's when Callen spotted a head of blond hair near the water. He called Kensi and told her they found him.

"I'll wait here for Kensi." Mackenna said as Callen started walking towards Deeks.

When he reached him Callen dropped to the sand next to him. "Deeks man Kensi is gonna kill you in about five minuets."

Deeks looked confused. "Why?"

"Man you left without leaving a note or taking your cell."

"What time is it?" Callen looked at his watch.

"Seven pm."

"Damn didn't think I was here that long."

"You ok Deeks?"

"Yeah I'm good." Together they stood up and started walking back up the beach. Kensi had ran the entire way and stopped when she reached Mackenna. When she saw Deeks she ran towards him and nearly knocked him down as she launched herself at him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Kensi said as she clung to Deeks.

"I am so sorry Fern." Deeks held her tight. "I lost track of time."

Kensi pulled away and punched Deeks in the shoulder. "Next time take your damn cell phone."

"Yes Princess." Deeks pulled her back in close and held her tight. "I love you Kensi I'm so sorry I scared you."

"I love you too Deeks."

Mackenna had reached them and stood next to Callen. Deeks looked over Kensi's shoulder and finally noticed the woman next to Callen.

"You must be Mackenna."

Kensi let go of Deeks and turned to look at their friends.

"It's nice to finally meet you Deeks."

The first thing Deeks noticed was the red hair. Kensi hadn't said what she looked like so Deeks had no idea what to go on. The second thing he noticed was her eyes. They were the brightest green he had ever seen. He then noticed how close Callen was standing to her.

"I'm glad Kensi has someone to watch her back out there."

"Guys I'm so sorry I freaked out on you." Said Kensi.

"No problem." Callen looked at Deeks. "Man next time leave a note."

"Trust me there will not be a next time." Deeks couldn't let the opportunity go to mess with Callen. "So man you and Mackenna huh?"

"What, no we're just friends."

"Yeah sure whatever you say" Deeks wrapped his arm around Kensi. "I don't know Kens I think these two have a thing."

"Deeks your crazy." Said Callen shaking his head.

"You know Deeks I think you're right, I think Callen is stuck, smitten whatever."

Callen sighed as his words were thrown back at him. Kensi and Deeks were both standing there grinning at him.

"Seriously we are just friends."

"Yeah sure man whatever you say." Said Deeks knowing he was going to enjoy messing with his friend about this.

Kensi could only thing poor Callen. He looked like he wanted to run and hide. She didn't know what was going on with their team leader and their newest member but it would be fun to watch.

They reached the street and said good night and headed their separate ways.

Once back in the apartment Kensi sat on the couch and started to cry. Deeks wrapped his arms around her. "I am so sorry Kensi."

"I thought you left me."

Deeks held her as tight as he could. "I already promised you I am not leaving you. Not now not ever."

"Then why didn't you take your phone?"

"Totally forgot. I had a lot to think about after talking to Nate."

Deeks saw the white bag sitting on the coffee table. "Kensi is that what I think it is?"

Kensi picked up the bag and handed it to Deeks. Inside was one of his beloved cronuts. "I love you cronut." Said Deeks as he broke off a small bit and popped it into his mouth. "Oh yeah that's the stuff."

Kensi could only watch as Deeks acted like himself for the first time in weeks. "If I didn't know better I think you love that thing more than me."

Deeks looked over at Kensi. He put the treat back in the bag and turned to her. "There is nothing in this world that I could ever love more than you Fern."

Kensi smiled and leaned in to kiss Deeks. "I brought home yummy yummy heart attack too."

An hour later they were snuggled up on the couch with a bad movie playing in the back ground. "You know what Kens?"

"What?"

"It really is a love story."

Kensi lifted her head to look at Deeks. She was about to correct him sense they were watching a horror movie then she realized he was sound asleep. She smiled at him then rested her head against his chest once more. He was right it was a love story.

After a late dinner Callen pulled up in front of the apartment building Mackenna was staying at.

"Did you want me to walk you up?"

"No I'm good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok see you tomorrow." Callen waited until she was inside the building before he drove away. Damn it Deeks and Kensi had hit the nail on the head. He was indeed stuck, smitten or whatever. There was no way he was going to live this down. He also wasn't about to break his rule. Especially sense he didn't know if Mackenna would even be around that long. No sense falling for a woman who was just going to be gone in a few months. Yep no way he was going to fall for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Changes

Chapter 4

**Authors notes. Ok so I'm not really sure what Deeks had done to his teeth in the show. (Did they even say?) I'm going on my real life experience of having an implant last year. I can only guess the stress and fear that someone in his place would have felt. If they hadn't given me gas when they pulled out the broken tooth I most likely would have passed out. **

**We will also be looking a bit deeper into Mac's past. **

Hetty had given Kensi the day off to take Deeks in for his dental procedure. Deeks was freaking out. He couldn't stop shaking as they sat in the waiting room. Kensi wondered where all the other patients were. When the nurse came out to get them Kensi asked her.

"Oh Miss Lange arranged for Mr. Deeks to be our only patient today." The young woman smiled as she led them to the room. Kensi had to grab Deeks before bolted out the door. The nurse smiled and helped Deeks to get settled. She then pulled a chair up next to Deeks for Kensi to sit next to him.

Kensi took his hand. As soon as the nurse put the tray of interments on the table next to him Deeks whimpered. "Don't worry Mr. Deeks I'm going to give you something to calm you down. Deeks nodded and closed his eyes. He felt a mask being put over his mouth and nose and he took a deep breath. After a few minutes Deeks settled down. The nurse took the mask off him and told them the doctor would be right in.

In the hospital Deeks had four root canals to try and save his teeth plus four temp caps. After letting them heal the doctor decided that implants would work better and cause him less pain and trouble in the future.

The doctor came in and took a quick look in Deeks mouth. "Ok Marty I'm going to give you several shots to numb you. In about fifteen minuet's we will pull out the teeth and put in the implants. There will be some drilling but you will not feel anything. It will take about three months to heal then we can get the caps on and you will be good to go.

Deeks only shook his head. He felt the panic starting to rise again. "Can't you knock him out or something?" asked Kensi. "I don't think he can handle the drill."

The doctor looked at them and nodded. "Sure we can put him out. It will not be all the way but he will have no idea what's going on. You will need to stay here longer till he comes out of it if that's ok?"

"That's fine. I'd rather sit here all day if it means he doesn't have to deal with the drill."

Deeks was staring at Kensi and felt a tear streak down his face. He gripped her hand as tightly as he could. Just before the mask was put back on he mouthed I love you to Kensi. In a few minutes Deeks was out like a light.

Kensi kept holding his hand the entire time. When it came time for the procedure to start Kensi buried her head in Deeks chest. She couldn't watch but refused to leave his side. Hetty had spoken to the doctor ahead of time as well as at the hospital right after Deeks had been rescued. The man specialized in dealing with dental trauma so he was fine with the conditions Hetty had placed on him.

Kensi moaned when she heard the drill. It made her sick to the stomach as she thought about what Deeks had gone thru. It was over quickly and the doctor put a hand on Kensi's shoulder.

"I'll get his instructions ready for you. He will be on pain pills for a few days. He will also have to eat soft foods for at least a month."

Kensi thanked him then focused on Deeks. He was already starting to come around from the oxygen mask on his face. His cheek was swollen and she heard Deeks groan. An hour later the doctor told Kensi she could take Deeks home. The nurse helped Kensi get Deeks out to the car.

Within the hour they were sitting on the couch. Deeks was holding an ice pack to his face and groaning. Kensi had called Hetty to tell her they were home. She told Kensi that Nell would be by with dinner for them and promised it would be something Deeks could eat without trouble.

True to her word Nell showed up around six with jello, soup, mashed potatoes, and ice cream. Kensi got a burger too but ate it in the kitchen so Deeks didn't have to see it. Nell also told Kensi she was to take the next day off too so she could make sure Deeks was ok.

"Kensi I need a new ice pack."

Kensi got him one and kissed the top of his head as she stood up. "I'm going to take a shower will you be ok for a bit?"

"Yeah I'll be ok."

Kensi looked at Deeks. He looked so sad sitting there. Monty was on the couch with him and had his head in his lap. She couldn't wait till he felt better.

Across town the rest of the team was finishing up paperwork. Sam finished first and leaned back in his chair. "So G you up for a steak dinner tonight?" Callen looked up then stole a glance over at Mackenna. Sam noticed this and looked at her too. Mac was closing down her lap top and didn't seem to notice either man looking at her.

"Well I kind of had plans."

Sam laughed. Finally Mac looked up.

"What?"

This made Sam laugh more. "I take it you two have plans?" Sam motioned between the two.

Mac looked confused. "Well I was going to take Mackenna to dinner but I guess you can come too."

Mac looked at Callen and rolled her eyes. "You know Callen I am capable of spending an evening alone."

Callen didn't know what to say to that. Mac noticed he looked a bit hurt for a second or two. Crap she didn't want him thinking she didn't want to spend time with him. Honestly she just wasn't used to anyone wanting her around so the fact that Callen was making such an effort to spend time with her was a new experience.

"But I could go for a steak." She smiled at Callen and stood up. "If it's ok with you that I come too Sam?"

"Sure I can tell you embarrassing stores about G."

Callen groaned and stood too. "Sam's afraid of clowns."

"Not funny G." Mac laughed at this.

"I'm with Sam, clowns are freaky." Said Mac. This put a huge smile on Sam's face. Finally he had someone to agree with him on clowns.

They all met up at their favorite steak place and got seated quickly. The owner was an ex NCIS agent and knew the two men well. Soon beers were on the table as well as chips and salsa.

"So Mac what's been your favorite assignment so far?" asked Sam. Callen had told him that she was moved around a lot as a fill in agent. Hell neither man even knew NCIS had filler agents.

"Actually this one."

"Really." Said Sam.

"Well I'm not the most liked agent for some reason. It's hard to get to know the people you work with when they refuse to speak to you. Then they have the nerve to call you cold because you don't speak to them."

Callen winced at her words. Sam shook his head. Mac just shrugged. "After a while you just stop trying."

"Well we all want to get to know you better." Said Callen. He also had told Sam that Mackenna was a foster kid too. Sam joked that they were made for each other. Callen told him he was crazy.

Sam decided to lighten the mood and started to tell stories of stuff Callen and he had gotten in to. Mac ended up crying over a few of the stories. She was amazed at the stuff these two got into. When they finally parted Mac was the first to drive away. Sam put his hand on Callen's arm.

"G we need to talk to Hetty and see if we can get her assigned here full time. No one deserves to be treated that way."

"I know. She holds a lot of it in. Tonight was a big step for her I think. She doesn't like to be in the way."

Sam nodded and climbed into his car. Callen knew Sam was right they needed to talk to Hetty. Callen never really had a family until he joined the OSP. It was time Mackenna knew what it was like to have a family too.

Callen didn't want to push things tonight. As much as he wanted to get her to open up more to him he didn't want to push too hard and have her pull back. Instead Callen called Hetty when he got home. He told her what he and Sam had talked about. Hetty listened closely not saying much. Finally she said she would talk to the Director.

Feeling a bit better about things Callen wandered around his empty house. For the first time the fact that it was so empty bothered him. Maybe Sam was right and he should buy some furniture.

The next day was Friday and lucky for the team they only had paperwork. About half way thru the day Hetty came over to stand in front of Mackenna. "Miss Taylor a moment of your time."

"Sure Hetty what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you are settling in here."

"Everything is fine Hetty."

"So you are happy here?"

Mackenna was a bit confused at what Hetty was asking her. It had only been about a month but compared to her other assignments this one was heaven.

"Best posting I've had in years." Mackenna smiled at Hetty then noticed Callen leaning over so he could see around Hetty. He had a smile on his face as he watched her.

"Good, good." Hetty pulled a folder from behind her back. She handed the folder to Mac. "I need you to sign this for me."

Mackenna took the folder and opened it. Her eyes grew wide and she looked up at Hetty.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, unless you want to be transferred?"

Callen came to stand next to Mackenna. He handed her a pen. "Just sign it already."

Mackenna signed the transfer papers and handed them back to Hetty.

"Well I guess I need to start looking for an apartment."

"Already taken care of." Said Hetty handing Mackenna keys. "I had the place furnished for you; it's ready to move right in."

"Ok. I'm not sure what to say."

"You'll like the place it's a few blocks from Kensi and Deeks so you'll be by the beach." Added Sam.

"Miss Blye told me about the apartment." Hetty said.

"Hetty how long did you have this planned?"

"Oh from the beginning." Said Hetty as she walked away.

Mackenna looked at Callen. "You had something to do with this didn't you?" Callen just shrugged. They all turned to look at Hetty as she called out to them.

"Mr. Callen, sense its quiet here today why don't you take Miss. Taylor to see her new home."

Callen grabbed his stuff and waited while Mac packed up hers. He swung by her hotel while she packed her things. Turned out she had about two duffle bags of clothing and one small box of other items.

She shrugged at him as she checked out. "When you move around as much as I do you learn to travel light."

They pulled up in front of the apartment and were both surprised to find it was really a small bungalow. It was about two and a half blocks away from Deeks apartment. The front had a long covered porch with a wooden swing. It opened to a living room/dining room combo. The kitchen was a galley style and had an open counter with bar stools separating it from the living room. A short hall way led to a bathroom, small laundry room and a bedroom.

Mackenna dropped her bags and looked around the bedroom. The windows were high up on the wall. They let in a lot of light thru frosted glass. Hetty had picked out a simple pine bed and dresser set. The linen were done in soft earth tones as was the rug.

The living room was decorated much the same. A pine couch with slats on the sides and tan cushions. The table and chairs were also a light pine and looked like a country style. Hetty had even arranged for a few pots and pans and some basic dishes and silverware. Callen laughed when he opened the fridge to find a six pack with a bow on it. He opened two bottles and handed one to Mackenna.

They made their way to the front porch and sat on the swing. "Ok I am totally blown away. Does Hetty do this kind of thing all the time?"

"Only for her family." Said Callen. "She decided I needed a house of my own not long ago. So she simply arranged for me to buy one. All I had to do was sign the paperwork and it was mine." Callen took a drink of his beer. "Turned out it was the foster home I had spent my longest and happiest time at."

Mackenna smiled at Callen. "I honestly never thought I would end up staying here. Vance was already talking about putting me on a red team after this. I guess Hetty pulled a few strings."

"She knew you'd be a good fit here. Most likely she had been watching you for a long time."

Mackenna sat there and just looked straight head.

"You are now part of one very dysfunctional family." Joked Callen. "But no matter what we always look out for each other."

Mackenna nodded her head. "I've never had that before."

"Didn't you ever have a good foster?"

"Not really. Mostly I was just ignored. Sometimes they didn't even bother to learn my name."

"How did you find out you were named for your grandfather?"

"When I was 18 I tracked down the social worker I had when I was first placed as a baby. She told me my mother was very young around 16 or 17 but she lied on her paper work and said she was 20. She refused to hold me or even look at me. All she did was name me."

Callen reached over and took her hand in his. He couldn't imagine knowing your mother refused to even look at you. At least he knew his family had loved him. Mackenna never had that.

"I'm ok with it now. I always figured she didn't want to see me so she wouldn't get attached. If she hadn't cared at all she wouldn't have named me." Mackenna looked at Callen. "I don't know about you but I'm starving how about we go get dinner and you can drop me off at work so I can get my car."

"Ok sounds good. How about pizza?"

"I was thinking tacos." Callen laughed and agreed on tacos. Mac left him on the porch while she tossed out the beer bottle and grabbed her keys and phone.

On the way to dinner Callen decided to ask her help in something. "Ok so I told you about the house. What I didn't tell you is I only own a chair and one small table."

Mac looked at him confused. "Travel light." Said Callen. "I was thinking its time I got a bed and a couch. How would you like to help me pick them out?"

"Where the hell do you sleep now?"

"Air mattress on the floor."

This made Mackenna laugh. "Ok I can't judge, been there done that." This had Callen laughing too. "Honestly I have no idea about shopping for furniture."

"Still I'd like to have your opinion. I'd ask Nell but she'd go over board and my house would look like a magazine cover when she was done. I just want the basics."

"Ok but I don't think I'll be much help."

After dinner Callen drove back to the mission. He and Mac went in to find Hetty and to tell her the house was perfect. Hetty was thrilled that Mackenna liked the place and what Hetty had filled it with. Callen also told Hetty he was going to buy a couch and bed that weekend. Hetty smiled and said about time.

As they walked to their cars Callen said he would pick her up in the morning and get breakfast first. Mackenna headed to the store to pick up food sense all Hetty put in the fridge was beer. She was still a bit in shock at how things were turning out. Mackenna couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

**Next up Deeks and Kensi decide on couples therapy to help them move past some of the pain. And the fun of helping Callen buy furniture. Remember the ep where he freaked at the price of a chair. Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

Changes

Chapter 5

**Authors notes: Thank you for all the likes and followers. I've had 15 texts today with ideas for this story. Kate is really on a roll with them. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. **

Kensi woke up early. She glanced over her shoulder to look at Deeks. He had his arms wrapped around her and their legs were tangled. Monty sat next to the bed looking at her like *well are you going to talk me for a walk or not*

Kensi slowly untangled herself from Deeks and grabbed her jeans. She was almost out the bedroom door when Deeks called out to her.

"Fern where are you going?"

"Monty needs a walk, I'll be right back." Kensi leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading out. Kensi started walking down the side walk and was surprised to see Mackenna running towards her.

"Hey early for a run don't you think?" asked Kensi.

Mackenna dropped to say hi to Monty. "Yes it is but I got talked into helping Callen pick out furniture today. He's picking me up at eight for breakfast."

"Wait Callen is buying furniture?" Kensi was baffled. She shook her head and laughed. "Ok you are a great influence on him that's for sure."

"How's Deeks doing?"

"He's hurting. At least they knocked him out for the procedure."

Kensi didn't want to be too long so she said goodbye and headed back to the apartment. Deeks was sitting up in bed with an ice pack on his face looking like death warmed over.

"You want me to make you pancakes?"

Deeks groaned and shook his head no. "Just come back to bed."

Kensi stripped off her jeans and noticed the way Deeks watched her. She pulled her hoodie off and dropped it leaving her in only a tank top and panties. Poor Deeks was almost drooling.

"Like what you see?"

"You have no idea." Kensi knelt on the bed in front of him. "Now if I only had the strength to do something with it."

Kensi laughed and helped him to get settled back under the covers. She laid down with her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Give it a few days and we'll see how you're doing."

Deeks groaned but it was a different kind of groan. He tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes. "Ok now there is no way I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Mackenna finished her run and made it back to the house before eight. She had to laugh as she saw Callen sitting on the porch. "You're early."

"Only like five minutes."

Mackenna opened the door and left them inside. "Give me 20 minutes to shower and change."

"Ok." Callen dropped onto the couch.

Mackenna took her shower and dressed in jeans and a tee shirt with black boots. She found Callen half asleep on the couch. She shook her head and gave his foot a tap with hers.

"Wake up Callen."

"I'm awake." Callen stretched and stood up. "I hope your hungry I know the perfect place."

"Lead the way."

Soon they were in line for what Callen called the best buffet in town. She couldn't believe how much food they had. She shook her head at Callen and his plate over flowing with bacon. She gave him a look and he just smiled.

They finished breakfast and headed to the store Hetty had suggested. The started with couches. After about ten minuets' Mac knew this was going to be a long day. Callen had no idea what he wanted. One was too soft, one too hard, one too big. Finally Mac took a seat on a nice leather couch and watched Callen as he went from couch to couch mostly grimacing at the prices. She took a pic of him after about half an hour and texted it to Kensi with the caption. *I'm in hell*

She texted back *Just pick one and tell him it's the one he's getting. Trust me he will buy anything you want him too.*

"Callen come sit down for a minute." Callen joined her. "Get this one. It's a nice color, and it's on sale." Callen checked the tag and shrugged.

"Ok."

Oh my god Kensi was so right. Mackenna flagged over a sales girl so they could order the couch. They told her they needed a bedroom set too and she said she would meet them over there.

Mackenna decided to see if lightning would strike twice. She stood back and watched Callen for about five minuets' before heading off to look for herself. She found a beautiful dark wood set and went to find Callen. She grabbed his hand and led him over to it.

"What do you think?"

"Ok you have really good taste." Callen loved the dark wood. When the sales girl joined them Mac simply told her they would take the bed one side table and a chest of draws.

"What size bed? It comes in Queen or King."

Callen looked at the sales girl then at Mackenna. He finally said Queen.

"Will you need a mattress too?" When Callen said yes they were directed to that section.

Callen made Mac try out each one with him. By now she was ready for a nap. Finally Callen decided which one he wanted. Sense everything he choose was in stock it could all be delivered the next day.

"Ok so now you need bedding." Said Mackenna.

Callen looked at her funny then led the way to the car. He honestly wasn't sure where to go for that kind of stuff. He called Nell when they were in the car and she gave him directions to the closes home store.

Once there Mac simply started handing him things to put in the cart. Funny thing was he didn't even question her. She picked out sheets and a quilt in blues and added a few pillows. She added some white sheets too.

"Ok so do you need anything else before we head back?"

"Um I have no idea."

"Ok well you can always pick up stuff later on after you decide what you need or want."

Callen drove back to his house so Mackenna could see it. They piled everything up in a spare room. Callen showed her the house.

"Ok you really do only have a chair and table."

"Told you." Callen smiled at her. "So do you have plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well I was going to take Kensi some food. She looks like she could really use a break." She told Callen how tired Kensi looked when she ran into her that morning.

They decided to stop and pick up food for Kensi and a smoothie for Deeks then headed back that way. They parked in front of Mackenna house and walked the short distance to the apartment.

Kensi opened the door looking like hell. "Oh hey guys what's up?"

"We brought you food." Said Callen holding out a bag.

"Oh thank you so much." She let them in and they found Deeks on the couch. Callen handed him the smoothie and Deeks gave him a week smile.

"Ok Kensi we're on duty now go take a bath and just relax." Said Callen.

Kensi was busy shoving her sandwich in her mouth and had to take a minuet to answer.

"You guys are the best." Kensi finished eating then went to start her bath. She came back to tell Mac where the ice packs were and that Deeks needed to take a pill in half an hour.

Mac pushed Kensi towards the bathroom and told her to take her time.

"You guys are the best." Said Kensi as she shut the bathroom door.

"She will not leave my side unless she has too." Said Deeks.

"Did you really expect her too." Said Callen. Deeks shrugged.

"These pills have me pretty out of it so I guess she's worried I'm going to get into trouble."

Deeks finished his smoothie and took his pill without complaint. While Callen kept Deeks company filling him in on what was going on at work Mac took care of cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey guys I'm gonna run to the store and pick up some stuff other than ice cream and Twinkies.

Deeks tossed his car keys to Mac and said his car was out front to just take it. An hour later Kensi came out to find Mac gone.

"She went food shopping." Said Callen.

Kensi grabbed a beer and dropped onto the couch next to Deeks. She put her feet up on the coffee table and rested her head on Deeks shoulder.

"So Callen what happened to your rule about not dating cops?" asked Kensi.

"We are not dating."

"Sure you aren't man. You guys just have a thing." Deeks smiled then moaned in pain. "No seriously Callen don't screw this up you may never find another woman to put up with your lone wolf ways."

Callen shook his head at Deeks. "We are just friends."

"You say that now but just wait." Deeks looked down at a now sleeping Kensi. "I said the same thing about Kens and look where we are now."

Just then Callen was saved by hearing any more from Deeks by Mackenna coming back. She had about five bags of stuff. Callen helped her unload everything. A lot of it was ready made meals Kensi could just heat up. Plus microwave ready mashed potatoes and mac and cheese for Deeks. Plus some readymade smoothie drinks.

Deeks thanked her and told her to leave the receipt on the counter and he would pay her back later. Seeing Kensi asleep Mac suggested that her and Callen should leave. She told Deeks if they needed anything just call her and she'd come right over.

They walked back to Mackenna's house slowly. Callen was about to ask her to get dinner sense they missed lunch when his phone rang. It was Sam telling Callen he had basketball tickets for that night.

Mac told Callen to go have fun. He asked if she wanted to come over the next day to see the stuff they picked out in the house and she said yes. As Callen drove away Mac got a text from Kensi.

*Sorry I fell asleep on you. Thank you so much for the break and the food. I owe you one.*

*Don't worry about it and you were right about Callen buying anything I told him too.*

Mac could almost hear Kensi laugh at this. Callen was right this was one very dysfunctional family. She shook her head and went inside to get something to eat.

That night Callen got teased nonstop by Sam, especially after he got caught sending Mackenna several texts.


	6. Chapter 6

Changes

Chapter 6

**Authors notes: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I look forward to many more. **

Mac was crashed out on her couch watching a movie when her phone dinged. She smiled when she saw it was a text from Callen.

*Game is boring, what are you doing?*

*Watching a movie and eating pizza.*

*You going to save me any?*

*Maybe*

*Sam's back from getting food talk later*

Ah hour later her phone dinged again.

*Going for beer after game want to meet us?*

*I have beer right here and a I don't have to put a bra on to enjoy it*

Callen almost fell out of his seat.

"Having fun sexting your girl there G?" asked Sam as he took his seat. Callen shook his head and looked back at the last message. Ok what in the world could he come back with from that.

His phone chirped and he almost dropped it. He was greeted with a smiley face sticking its tongue out.

"I was asking her to

"Sure G whatever you say man."

*Delivery is between 2 and 4 tomorrow.*

*Want me to bring lunch with me?*

Callen smiled at his phone.

*Sounds good*

Sam watched Callen and held in a laugh. His boy had it bad.

The next morning Mackanna went for her run and stopped for some donuts. She ended up at Deeks apartment and waited for Kensi to answer the door. As soon as she saw the pink box her eyes got huge.

"How did you know I needed sugar?"

"Good guess." Mac put the box down on the counter and noticed Deeks was nowhere to be seen. "How's Deeks doing today?"

"A bit better. His pain is a bit less and the swelling is going down. He's taking a shower. I just wish he would sleep."

"Nightmares?"

"I don't know it's like he's afraid to shut his eyes."

They sat on the couch Kensi looked towards the bathroom.

"Kensi it may not be any of my business but maybe you should join Deeks in talking to someone."

Kensi looked at her like she was crazy.

"It might help." Added Mac.

"Hetty is setting him up with someone this week. I'm just not sure he wants me in there with him."

"Ask him. You both have been thru hell and it might help." Kensi nodded and looked up again as Deeks came down the hall in only some sweatpants. "Well I guess this is my cue to leave."

"Hey Mac." Said Deeks picking up a donut and breaking off a small piece. He winced as he chewed it but tried another bite.

"Well I have to go. I'm headed over to Callen's later with lunch."

"Told you there's a thing." Murmured Deeks around a mouth of donuts.

"There is no thing Deeks." Laughed Mac as she headed out the door.

"There is so a thing." Said Deeks as the door closed.

Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks and rested her head on his chest. "I want to go with you to therapy."

"Kens you don't have too."

"I know but I want to go a few times. There are some things I need to deal with too. Like the quilt of having to leave you there. Also my anger issues, I need to stop punching you when I'm upset."

"Yeah I would love to not get punched so much. I mean some time I do deserve it."

Kensi tightened her grip on Deeks. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes Fern I know you love me." Deeks kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

Mackenna did her laundry and was out the door by one. She stopped and picked up a small pizza for Callen and a turkey sandwich for herself and headed to his place. He must have been watching for her to drive up because he had the door open before she was out of the car.

"You got me pizza?" Callen smiled as he took the box and headed for the kitchen.

"Well I didn't save you any last night so I figured you deserved your own today." Callen was on his second piece in no time.

"The store called and the truck should be here closer to two thirty." They finished lunch just as the truck pulled up out front. It took about half an hour to unload everything and fifteen minutes to put the bed together. After the delivery guys left they made the bed. Well Mac made the bed Callen watched.

"Looks good." Said Callen.

Mac stood back and looked at the now filled room. "Yes it does." They were both surprised when they heard a knock at the door.

"I bet its Sam." Said Callen. When he opened the door Hetty stood there.

"Mr. Callen."

"Hetty." Callen moved so his boss could come in.

"I see the couch arrived."

"Yes it did along with the bedroom set."

Hetty made her way into the bedroom and surveyed the new additions to the house. She seemed satisfied and walked back into the living room. Hetty looked at Mackenna and smiled. "Mr. Callen is correct you do have very good taste."

"Thanks Hetty."

"Now I will see you both bright and early tomorrow."

Once Hetty was gone Callen looked at Mackenna. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well I really didn't have plans."

Callen got up and grabbed his keys. "Come on lets go find something to do."

Mackenna stood and took Callen's outstretched hand. She was starting to think that Deeks was correct and they did have a thing.

Monday morning everyone was surprised to see Deeks come in with Kensi. "Hey Deeks what are you doing here?" said Sam.

"I have a meeting with Nate." Said Deeks. He looked over to where Mackenna sat at his desk. It seemed weird to see her sitting there. She must have sensed it because she stood up and held the chair out for Deeks.

"I am going to go shoot off some rounds. Feel free to finish some of my paper work for me detective."

Deeks smiled at her and sunk down in his chair. It felt good to be back even if it was only for a few hours.

Once Nate showed up he asked Deeks to join him in his office. Kensi asked if she could join them and Nate said of course. Nate listened as Deeks got a lot off his chest. Some from what happened that day in the garage but a lot from over the years dealing with how Kensi had treated him. He explained how much he hated it when she pushed him away or when she punched him. Kensi apologized and held on tightly to Deeks. He told her that he had forgiven her a long time ago. Kensi admitted that she couldn't take it when he flirted with other women. Deeks chuckled at that and was surprised when Kensi didn't hit him.

Nate found he had very little to say as Deeks and Kensi were doing all the talking. They were only supposed to meet for an hour. Three hours later Nate called an end to the session. He told them to get lunch. When Hetty saw how drawn out they both looked she told them to go home and that she would see Kensi the next day.

When they got home Kensi noticed how much lighter Deeks seemed. Kensi decided to see if Deeks was ready to take their thing a bit further. Kensi stood in front of Deeks and pulled her shirt over her head. Deeks sat there on the couch with his mouth hanging open.

"Kensi what are you doing?"

"Getting undressed, I think I'm going to take a shower." Kensi dropped her jeans and looked Deeks in the eyes. "Want to join me?"

She watched as Deeks swallowed hard. Kensi reached behind her and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. She smiled at him then turned to walk down the hall. She stopped just outside the bathroom and looked back at him.

"Are you coming Deeks?"

Deeks stood and pulled his shirt off tossing it onto the couch before following her into the bathroom. He stopped dead when he saw Kensi stepping into the shower totally naked. It took him less than a minute to get naked too. He stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her body.

Kensi leaned into him and closed her eyes. "I've decided to give up my apartment."

"I don't think we can fit all your stuff in here."

Kensi laughed. "I know. I asked Nell and Mac to help me start to sort thru it all."

"Maybe we should look for a house." Said Deeks as he turned Kensi around to face him.

"A house would be nice but I'm happy here for now." Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks and started to kiss him as gently as she could.

"Are we really doing this?" asked Deeks with a groan as he felt Kensi's hands start to move downward."

"Are you going to tell me you want me to stop?" asked Kensi halting her movements.

"God no, please don't stop." Deeks felt her hands move to her intended target and he moaned loudly. "I have had so many dreams about you doing this." Kensi laughed and dropped to her knees. Deeks felt his vision go dark and he swore.

"I have to admit I will never be able to take a shower again without thinking about that." Said Deeks.

Kensi was laying with her head on his chest one hand playing with his hair. Deeks was running his hands up and down her bare back waiting on his heart to slow down.

"It was pretty amazing wasn't it?" Said Kensi.

"So was round two." Chuckled Deeks. "UGH! I can't wait until I can kiss you the way I want to." Deeks put his hand to his still bruised cheek.

"Well until then we will have to come up with some other stuff for you to do that doesn't involve your mouth." Said Kensi moving so she was totally on top of him.

"Kensi you are going to be the death of me woman."

"Yeah but it will be one hell of a way to go."

**Next chapter notes: expect some major drama coming up next. I hope to have the next chapter up this weekend. **


	7. Chapter 7

Changes

Chapter 7

Monday morning the team were all at their desks working on paper work when Eric whistled.

"We got a case."

The team all headed upstairs to see what the day would bring. They had some nut running around the city blowing up military personnel. They all headed for the crime scene that had just happened. Pulling up they found a car in the driveway still smoldering. The fire department were just finishing up and the police on site said the house had been cleared.

Sam and Callen were checking out the car so Kensi and Mac headed into the house to look around. The last officer left after stopping to ask Kensi how Deeks was doing. They were in the living room when Kensi spotted something on the floor. She bent to check it out when Mac heard something from behind her. She turned to see a man in the door way with a gun pointed at Kensi. Mac pulled her gun and took a step to the side to block Kensi. She felt the bullet rip thru her side as she fired her own weapon dropping the man with one shot.

Kensi screamed for Callen as Mac dropped to the floor. Hearing the gun shots Callen, Sam and several cops flooded the house. Kensi was holding her jacket over the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

Sam called Eric demanding an ambulance asap. Callen turned to the nearest cop.

"What the hell you said the house was clear." Callen almost pounced the cop but Sam stopped him.

"G, Mackanna needs you now."

Callen dropped to the floor and checked her wound. The bleeding was bad. Callen took her hand and held on tight.

"It's going to be ok. Just hang in there." Callen wouldn't think straight He looked up at Kensi. When he felt Mac tighten her grip on his hand.

"He had a direct shot at her head. I had to." Mac took a deep breath and looked at Callen. He nodded his head in understanding. They both knew if Kensi would have been hit or worse Deeks may not come out of it.

All Callen wanted to do was to pull her into his arms and hold on to her. Not being able to was killing him. Once she was loaded into the ambulance Callen climbed in behind her. Sam and Kensi said they would meet them at the hospital. Before they could get in the cars Hetty called.

"Mr. Hanna what happened?"

"The house was not cleared properly. A guy came out of nowhere and pointed a gun at Kensi's head. Mac stepped in front of her and took the bullet. She got the guy Hetty."

"And Mr. Callen how is he handling it?"

"Not good. He's with her now. Hetty he almost punched a cop."

"We will deal with that later. I will meet you at the hospital."

Hetty hung up the phone and looked at where Deeks was sitting talking to Nate. They were using the couch today as there was no one really around.

"Hetty are you going to tell him?" asked Nell.

"I will when they are finished."

"So Deeks how are you feeling today?"

"Nate I'm good, really good." Deeks smiled. "Kensi and I well we were together last night."

"As in sex?"

"Yeah. Never expected it this soon but I would do it all over again if I could. Hell I probably will tonight."

Nate laughed at Deeks. He hadn't seen him this at ease in a while.

"So did it change anything?"

"I slept most of the night. Haven't done that in a few weeks." Deeks looked down at the floor. "I never thought I could love someone as much as I love her. It scares me to death to think that something could happen to her and I could loose her."

"It's part of the job."

"I know. That's the reason I never made a move before now. Then when we were watching Sam and Michelle from the hill we got into a fight. Kensi was yelling at me and I kissed her. She had to go after Michelle so we never said we were sorry for the fight then Sam and I got taken and well we never did say we were sorry."

"Maybe it's time you did."

"Yeah. I think it will be the first thing I do when I see her."

Hetty couldn't wait any longer she walked over to the two men.

"Mr. Deeks you need to come with me."

Deeks looked up and felt his heart stop. "Please Hetty not Kensi."

"No, Mackenna. She stepped in front of Miss. Blye and took a bullet for her.

Deeks stood up and followed Hetty out of the building along with Nate. Nell and Eric stood there watching them leave. Nell started to cry and Eric put his arm around her.

Callen was pacing up and down the hall his shirt stained with blood. Kensi sat on a chair next to Sam. As soon as Deeks saw her he ran down the hall and pulled her up into his arms. "I love you." He said into her hair as he held her tight.

"She saved me Deeks. Mac took that bullet to save me." Kensi was now crying having given up on trying to stay strong now that Deeks was holding her. Hetty slid into the chair next to Sam.

"Callen are you ok?" asked Nate.

"Of course I'm not ok." Callen stopped pacing and looked at Nate. "The house wasn't cleared, the cops there didn't do their jobs and now a member of my team is hurt because of it."

No one had ever seen Callen this mad before. They all knew he cared for Mac but it looked like he cared more than any one figured.

Just then a doctor came over asking for Mackenna's next of kin.

"I am." Said Hetty standing. "How is my agent?"

"The bullet did little damage. She was lucky it was only a .22 it mostly grazed her side but she did lose a good bit of blood. We cleaned and stitched the wound and gave her a transfusion." The doctor looked around at them. "She will be in a room soon and you can all see her. Agent Taylor will be fine."

Callen dropped to the ground and sat against the wall. He hung his head between his legs and shook. Kensi sat down next to him and put her arm around him. They stayed that way for half an hour until a nurse came to take them to her room.

Hetty and Callen went in first. The others hung back in the door way. Mac opened her eyes and looked at Hetty. She felt the older woman pat her hand.

"Doctor says you will be just fine." Mac nodded and closed her eyes again. She turned to leave. Deeks pushed past everyone and leaned over Mac.

"I owe you big time for what you did. Thank you for having Kensi's back out there today."

Mac squeezed Deeks hand and smiled. "Just take care of her Deeks." Mac said quietly.

"Alright everyone back to work except Mr. Callen. Stay with her."

Callen nodded and took a seat next to the bed. "I'll bring you a clean shirt and some food later." Said Sam.

Right now Sam wanted answers as to why that house was not cleared.

Callen reached out and took Mackenna's hand in both of his. Her breathing was steady and she seemed to be asleep.

"You scared the hell out of me today." Said Callen not sure if she could hear him or not. "When I saw all that blood I thought I'd lost you."

Callen hung his head and took several deep breaths. "I never told you but I have this rule. I don't date cops." Callen looked at her. "You make it really hard for me to keep that rule." Callen smiled. "I know everyone keeps saying we have a thing and believe me I wish we didn't because then I would be feeling this torn apart right now." Callen reached up and brushed some hair away from her face.

"I really don't want to mess this up." Callen leaned back in his chair and watched her for a minute. He then stood so he could lean over her and put a kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry I scared you so bad." Said Mac. She didn't open her eyes and Callen realized she must have heard all that. He smirked and gave her another kiss.

"Just don't do it again."

Mac nodded and turned her head towards him. She opened her eyes and smiled at him." Boy they give you some good drugs here." She said. Just then Granger stuck his head in the door.

"How is she doing?" he asked.

"Ok. But when I find out which cop didn't clear that house he's as good as dead."

"He came out of nowhere. I looked down that hall and it led to the back door. There wasn't anyone there. I never heard the door open or close."

Granger grimaced. "Sam is headed back to the house as soon as he drops off a clean shirt for you. I'm going with him. Believe me Agent Callen whoever is responsible for this will have to deal with both myself and Agent Hanna. You concern yourself with taking care of Mackenna right now."

Sam walked in right then and handed Callen a bag with clean clothing and a sandwich. He and Granger headed out quickly determined to get to the bottom of how this had happened.

Kensi came out from the showers at the Mission clean and free of blood. She had simply tossed her shirt and jeans as they were covered with blood and she didn't think they would come clean. Deeks was waiting on her and pulled her in close.

"I am so sorry for that fight we had on the hill that day. I should have just told you how I felt."

"I'm sorry too." Kensi held on tightly to Deeks.

Sam and Granger checked every part of that house. It wasn't until Sam noticed what looked like a loose board on the wall. What he found was a trap door.

"Granger look at this." Sam opened the door with his gun drawn. "No wonder Mac never heard anything."

"Looks like we found our bomber." Said Granger. The room was full of bomb making equipment.

"Eric we need the bomb squad her now." Barked Granger into his phone.

Sam called Callen to update him on what they found. Callen listened as he watched a nurse check Mac's bandages" Once she left he told her what Sam and Granger found.

"Well that explains where he came from."

"The guy you shot his prints match those found at the other bombings."

"So what did the guy do blow up his own car?"

"Maybe."

Callan watched her try and get comfortable. She grimaced as her stitches pulled a bit.

"Get some sleep."

"Ok." Mac looked over at Callen and reached for his hand again. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep knowing Callen would be there to watch over her.


	8. Chapter 8

Changes

Chapter 8

Callen refused to leave Mackenna's bed side the entire night even when the night nurse threatened him. He simply sat there and watched her sleep. It was never a good idea to leave an injured agent unattended in a hospital. There were too many things that could go wrong. And if the guy who shot her had a partner he may try something.

It was almost eight am when Callen felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Deeks. "Hetty needs you in the office. She said to go home, shower and change first. I told her I'd stay here today."

Callen looked down at a sleeping Mackenna and shook his head ok. He leaned down and kissed her on the temple before heading out. Deeks promised to call if he needed anything.

It was around ten when Mac finally woke up. She looked confused to see Deeks sitting there. "Hey, how did you get Callen to leave?"

"Told him Hetty needed him."

"Good one. He really did need a break."

"Yeah he looked all in, I doubt he slept at all last night."

"Deeks can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Deeks got comfortable and waited for the question.

"Callen said something yesterday that has me a bit confused." She took a breath then continued. "He said he doesn't date cops."

"He has that rule because of his ex-wife."

Mac looked even more confused. "He has an ex-wife?"

"Well not a real ex-wife, his CIA Partner ex-wife. The entire thing was faked for a cover. But I guess they got very close and she screwed him over big time. So now he doesn't date cops."

"Ok than what the hell is he doing with me?" Mac looked hurt. "He acts like we're a couple. He really freaked out over me getting shot then goes and tells me he doesn't date cops."

"Well I guess he changed his mind when he met you. Believe me the guy has it bad." Deeks really didn't know what to say to her. Everyone knew Callen had a thing for her.

Deeks didn't have to say anything else as the doctor came in to check Mac over. He told her she could go home the next day but wanted to keep her one more day just to be on the safe side.

Deeks gave Callen a text letting him know Mac could go home tomorrow. Once the doctor left Deeks put on the tv and they watched some game shows until Mac fell asleep again from the pain meds.

Back at OPS Sam and Granger quickly found out which cop had been the one to clear the house. They had asked him to meet them at the boat shed to go over what happened but he never showed up.

"Eric do we have a location on Officer Hooper yet?" asked Sam as he entered the room.

"Sorry Sam nothing so far. He never showed up for his shift today. LAPD is also searching for him."

"How much do you want to bet he's the partner?" asked Granger.

"Who's the partner?" asked Callen as he joined them.

"Officer Hooper. He's the cop who cleared the house." Said Sam.

"Agent Callen shouldn't you be at the hospital?" asked Granger.

"Deeks is there and he's armed." Granger seemed satisfied by this.

"We think that Hooper is our bombers partner." Said Eric. "He never showed up for his shift today and was the officer in charge of clearing the house."

"He's the one I almost punched yesterday." Said Callen looking at his photo on the big board. "If he caused all this I'll do more than punch him."

The others knew better than to say anything. No one wanted to get in Callen's way or in between him and Hooper.

Callen went in search of Hetty while Eric tried to find Officer Hooper. When he found Hetty he told her Mackenna could come home the next day.

"Good, I'm glad she is doing so well. I'm sure Miss. Blye will be happy to hear this also." Hetty noticed how tense Callen was. "Mr. Callen is there anything you need to say to me?"

"No Hetty I'm good. I just want to get this guy. If a cop is part of all this he needs to be brought in and fast."

"I agree. I've already spoken to Mr. Deeks. He know Officer Hooper and will keep an eye out for him at the hospital."

Just then Sam came down the steps. "G we got to go. Eric found him." Callen jumped up and headed out the door with Sam. Kensi was close behind as well. They found Officer Hooper back at the house. He was closing his trunk when they pulled up.

"Federal agents." Yelled Sam as he pulled his gun. Hooper reached behind his jacket and pulled a gun.

Callen pointed his weapon at him just waiting on a chance to shoot him.

"If I were you I'd put the gun down or my partner here is going to shoot."

"Don't come closer or I'll blow the contents of the car and all of us with it." Hooper stated to move towards the driver side door. What he didn't realize was Kensi was behind him. She knocked the phone out of his hand and put her gun in his back.

"Go ahead give me a reason." She said. "That was my partner that got shot yesterday, and his girlfriend." Added Kensi as she gestured to Callen.

Callen looked like he was waiting on Hooper to make any stupid move so he could shoot him. Kensi and Sam got him cuffed and moved to put him in the back of the Kensi's car.

Sam managed to keep himself between Hooper and Callen the entire time. "We got this G why don't you go check on your girl."

Callen glared at the man in the back seat of the suv. "G trust me walk away. We got him." Callen took Sam's keys and walked off.

Kensi called Eric to get the bomb squad out there to take care of the car. They had no idea where he had all that stuff stashed. The house had been gone over with a fine tooth comb the day before.

Callen stopped and got some take out and headed for the hospital. Deeks was sitting facing the door his gun in his lap under his jacket. Mac was poking at something that the hospital considered food.

"Who wants Yummy yummy heart attack?" He held up the bag and Deeks smiled and reached for the container Callen was handing him. "Got you friend rice Deeks figured that would be ok for you to eat."

"Thanks man."

Callen handed Mac a container of sweet and sour chicken and she quickly started eating. "Ok I'm probably not supposed to be eating this but boy is it good." Callen smiled and started eating his own lunch. After they finished he told them what had gone down that morning.

"So we had a cop blowing up military personal. That is just so wrong." Said Deeks.

"Well we don't know how involved he was yet. Sam and Kensi are dealing with him"

"I'm surprised you didn't beat him to a pulp." Said Deeks.

"Sam wouldn't let me." Callen looked at Mackenna she had eaten almost half her lunch and looked exhausted again.

"Take a nap if you're tired." Said Callen as he took the box from her and closed the lid.

"It's these damn pain meds they keep giving me." Callen understood completely. He hated the pain meds they gave in this place. He reached out and took Mackenna's hand in his once more.

"You can head home if you want to Deeks."

"Ok. I think I'll stop by the boat shed see if I can be any help." Deeks re-holstered his gun then put on his jacket. He took his left overs for Kensi. "Call if you need me for anything."

"They want you as far away from this guy as they can get you huh?" asked Mac.

"Yeah but I can't blame them." Callen closed his eyes for a second. "It took every ounce of my self-control not to just shoot him today."

"Well he's off the streets now so hopefully this case is over and done with." Mac squeezed Callen's hand. "None of this was your fault."

"I know."

"Well I will be glad to get out of here tomorrow. I want to sleep in my own bed."

Callen smirked at her. "I'm glad Deeks will be close by if you need anything during the day."

"I'll be fine." Mac smiled at him. She yawned and decided a nap was a good idea.

Callen already knew he would be spending the nights at her place. He didn't think Mackenna would have an issue with it. At least he hoped she wouldh't.

At the boat shed.

Sam and Kensi were watching the monitor trying to figure out what to do next. So far their suspect hadn't said a work. He just sat there all twitch, which was getting on Kensi's nerves.

"Hey guys how's is it going?" asked Deeks as he sauntered in.

"Deeks good to see you but what are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"I know this guy let me talk to him."

"Deeks you're not cleared." Said Kensi.

"Let him try we're not getting anything from him." Said Granger from across the room.

Deeks gave Kensi a quick kiss then headed into the room.

"Hey Tim want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Deeks it's none of your business."

"Well that's where you're wrong. You see your partner had a gun aimed at my girlfriends head. He shot her partner and you were the one who let that happen. Now either you can talk to me or you can talk to her boyfriend, and believe me the guy is pissed. He wouldn't balk at having to end you right where you sit."

"Deeks they have Janet." He looked down at his hands. "I didn't have a choice. Either I helped or they would kill her. She may already be dead."

"Who's Janet?" asked Sam.

"No idea." Said Kensi.

"Ok who has her? If you tell me we can help you. Otherwise this is all going to fall on your head. You pointed a gun at two federal agents you are already looking at time."

"I'll tell you everything I know. I'm sorry about your friend, is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah she'll be fine."

Half hour later Sam, Kensi and Granger had the rest of the bomb crew in cuffs. They were shocked to find out that Janet was Tim's girlfriend, and that she had been using him. She was really part of the crew."

Kensi found Deeks talking to Hetty when she got back to OPS. "Come on Hetty let me come back. I can do desk work."

"Mr. Deeks you have not been cleared yet. You still have several more meetings with Nate as well as a physical to pass. Plus I believe Mr. Callen wishes to have you close by Miss. Taylor the rest of the week."

"Fine but I really want to come back."

"I know Mr. Deeks." Hetty then decided to switch tactics. "Mr. Deeks I may be able to get you back sooner if you would sign those papers I gave you."

Deeks glanced back at his desk. "I would have more control of the process if you were one of my agents."

Deeks stood and nearly ran to his desk. Kensi gave him a look as he dug thru a pile of folders finally grabbing one and heading back to Hetty. He sat down and she handed him a pen. In less than a minuet the paper work was signed and Hetty was very pleased with herself.

"Now I will need your badge." Deeks handed it over to her. Hetty put it in her desk and handed Deeks a new NCIS badge. "It's about time you were carrying this, Agent Deeks." Hetty sat back and smiled. "Now go tell Miss. Blye before she falls out of her chair."

Deeks laughed and headed back to Kensi. Sam and Granger were now there as well. Deeks smiled and handed Kensi his badge.

"Is this a joke Deeks?"

"Nope as of right now I am officially an Agent."

Kensi jumped up and hugged Deeks. Sam gave him a bro hug and even Granger shook his hand.

They decided to wait till Mackenna could come with them to celebrate.

Back at the hospital.

Mackenna had gotten checked over again by the doctor. He said everything looked good and she could go home in the morning. He took the time to explain to Callen that the wound would need to be cleaned and bandaged twice a day to check for infection. Callen promised it would get done. Once the doctor left Mackenna told Callen to go home and take a break. He said he'd leave later only because he wanted to get something done. She didn't know what it was but was glad he wasn't going to be spending another night in that plastic chair.

This time when the night nurse told him to leave he agreed. He once again gave her a kiss on the temple before leaving telling her he'd be back in the morning.

The next morning Callen walked in with a bag. "I stopped and got you something to wear home." He put the bag on the bottom of the bed. "I also stocked your fridge."

"You picked my locks didn't you?" Mac gave Callen a look but he only smiled.

"Nope I have your keys." He dangled them in front of her. "I also have your gun and badge."

Mac rolled her eyes at him. Soon she had her discharge papers and Callen ran to get her meds and supplies for cleaning her wound. A nurse helped Mac get dressed while they waited on Callen to come back.

Once home Mac went straight to the couch. "Ok I'm very happy to be home." Callen smiled down at her.

"I'll make you something to eat then I need to get to work."

"Ok but these meds have my stomach a bit upset so nothing too heavy."

Callen made her a sandwich and a glass of OJ then waited for her to eat it and take her pills.

"I'll be home around six hopefully. Deeks is going to stop by later to check on you."

"Ok but you realize I don't need a babysitter?"

"I know but just let me look after you ok."

"Fine." Mac didn't want to start a fight over this. Right now she just wanted some alone time.

Once Callen was gone Mac went to her room and crawled into bed. She sent Deeks a text telling her to just pick the lock if he wanted in. He texted back he had a key. Good lord who on the team didn't have a key to her place.

Right now she just wanted to sleep. She'd deal with Callen and his over protective nature later. She would never admit it but she liked all the attention he was giving her.


	9. Chapter 9

Changes

Chapter 9

Deeks came over around two pm after about a half dozen texts from Callen. Mac wasn't answering her phone and Callen was in the middle of a case and couldn't leave. Deeks left himself in and found Mac asleep in her bed. The phone was in the living room on the charger.

Sending Callen a photo to prove she was ok Deeks grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and turned the tv on. An hour later Mac came out into the living room.

"Hey Deeks how long have you been here?"

"Bout an hour. Callen was freaking out you didn't answer your phone." Deeks looked at her iPhone. "14 missed calls and about 32 text's."

"Mac sat carefully next to Deeks and started going thru the texts. She then listened to the voice mails.

"I sent him a photo of you sleeping just to show you were really ok."

Mac groaned and put her phone down.

"Just so you know yesterday both Kensi and I both referred to you as Callen's girlfriend in front of him and he never corrected us." Deeks looked over at Mac and she was staining off into space. "If you don't feel the same way you better tell him before things get even more complicated."

"It's not that. I just don't do relationships. It's too hard for me to let someone in." Mac looked at Deeks. "When you're a foster kid that gets tossed around every few weeks you quickly learn not to trust anyone with your secrets."

"Well Callen had the same kind of childhood." Deeks turned off the tv and moved to face her on the couch. "Hell my child hood was worse than both of yours. My dad liked to use me as a punching bag. I even shot him when I was a kid."

"Ok that's bad." Said Mac. "Most of the homes I was in were mostly just for them to get the money. The one's that did care about me were never allowed to keep me for more than a month. It was like I was being moved around for a reason but I could never figure it out."

Mac looked out the window behind the couch. "When I was sixteen I went to live with a family in Trenton NJ. The dad was an ex NCIS agent. It was the closest to a real family that I ever had."

"That's why you became an agent?"

"That's the reason."

"Does Callen know this?"

"Yeah we've talked about our time in the system a lot."

"Well you both know how hard it is to trust. That should make it a bit easier."

They were interrupted with Mac's phone ringing. Of course it was Callen.

"I'm perfectly fine." Said Mac. "Yes Deeks is still here." Mac looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Italian is fine." She smirked and shook her head. "Yes I will be awake when you get here." She listened for a minute. "Ok I'll see you around six. Ok I'll tell Deeks."

"Kensi is bringing pizza home for dinner."

"I've missed pizza." Deeks rubbed his jaw. "Just hope I can eat it."

"How long until you get the new teeth?"

"Just about a month and a half. Then hopefully I can get back to work." Deeks then smiled hugely. "By the way check this out." He tossed her his new badge.

"Seriously, you left the LAPD?"

"Yeah. Hetty thought it was about time."

"Well congratulations Deeks."

"I didn't want to be forced to leave Kensi for an undercover op." Deeks ran his fingers over the badge. "Now I don't have to worry about that."

Deeks looked back at Mac. "I meant what I said in the hospital, I owe you big time for saving her. She's my world and I don't think I could have handled it if something would have happened."

"I promised you I'd have her back didn't I?"

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to take a bullet for her."

"Well let's hope I never have to again. I don't like getting shot."

They spent some time talking about surfing and the differences between being a cop and an agent. Around five Deeks headed home so he could be there before Kensi got back.

He was glad he got a chance to talk to Mac one on one for a while. He really liked her. Deeks really hoped that she and Callen worked out.

Callen walked in the door a little after six. He walked in and put his bag down next to the couch and the bag of food onto the table. He called out to Mac but she didn't answer. He heard something hit the floor in the bathroom and rushed to make sure she was ok. Callen didn't even think he just opened the door and got the shock of his life. Mackenna standing there in nothing but a towel.

"Callen haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Mac smirked at him and cocked her head to one side.

"Um, yeah, sorry, heard something drop."

"I dropped the hair dryer."

"You do know you're not supposed to get your stitches wet?"

"I know I taped a baggie over them. They are just fine." Mac looked at Callen and tried not to laugh. The poor guy was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Callen eyes up here please." Mac joked. Callen snapped his head up and swallowed hard. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed ok."

"Yeah, I got dinner we don't want it to get cold."

"Ok. I need to change the dressing before I come out."

"I can do that."

"Ok but let me put clothing on first ok. I don't need you passing out on me."

Callen totally missed that comment and backed out of the room shutting the door behind him. Mac shook her head and lost the towel before pulling on shorts and a tee shirt. She opened the door again and Callen came back in. It took him a few minutes to make sure there was no infection, put on the cream and then tape some gauze over it. Mac didn't miss the way his fingers ghosted the skin of her side and back as he finished. She was starting to think Deeks was right.

Callen was quiet during dinner. Mac started telling him about what her and Deeks had talked about. Callen only nodded.

"Ok Callen what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Callen you've been way too quiet even for you. What is wrong?" Mac put her fork down and looked at him. "I'm sorry I didn't hear the phone today."

"It's not that."

"Ok than what is it?"

"Like I said in the hospital I don't want to mess this up."

"I don't really see how you're messing anything up."

Callen stood and started clearing the table. Mac moved to the couch and watched him move around the space like he owned it. Finally Callen came to sit next to her on the couch.

"It's been a long time sense I was in a long term relationship. The one was for undercover work at the CIA, the other was a woman I had to use to get close to her brother on an undercover op about six years ago."

"If it makes you feel any better my last serious relationship was over ten years ago. He was an agent and he died in the line of duty. I have pretty much avoided relationships after that."

Callen laughed. "We are really messed up."

"Yes but at least we understand where the other is coming from." Mac reached out and took his hand in hers. "Look how about we just keep doing what we've been doing and take things slow."

"Slow is good. At least as long as I don't have to see you in a towel again." This made Mac laugh a bit too hard and it pulled at her stitches.

Callen reached out and put his arms around her. "You ok?"

"Yeah just don't make me laugh for a while." Mac snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat that way for a while enjoying the quiet.

Deeks chewed his pizza as carefully as he could. It took him about half an hour to eat one piece while Kensi had eaten about five. Finally he gave up and got some jello. He told Kensi about the talk he had with Mac not leaving anything out. Kensi was surprised to find out how much that Mac had been moved around. She didn't understand how people could be so cruel to any child. Kensi also agreed with Deeks that she hoped that Mac and Callen would work out, they seemed to be made for each other.

Once they were done eating Kensi excused herself and came back ten minutes later in a sexy little outfit she had picked up on lunch to surprise Deeks with.

"Wow Kensi, what did I do to deserve this?" Deeks smiled as Kensi straddled his lap and began to kiss him.

"Not a damn thing. I just wanted to do something to take your mind off the pain."

"Oh it's working as planned then." Deeks lifted his arms so Kensi could take his shirt off.

"So Deeks the couch or the bed your choice."

Deeks groaned and felt Kensi move her hands to his jeans. "Babe I don't really care right now."

Kensi laughed and kissed Deeks gently before moving so he could take off his jeans and boxers. "Ok couch it is."

Deeks thanked his lucky stars that he had found this amazing woman.

Later that night they finally made it to the bed. Deeks lay there with Kensi on top of him. "Kensi when did you know you loved me?"

"The day you got me out of that laser room, that's when I started to fall. I guess I just kept on falling."

Deeks played with her hair with one hand and ran his fingers down her back with the other.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Nate said that once I had some answers to long asked questions that I would start to move forward. That was one question I wanted answered."

"Ok, can I ask you the same question?"

"The time I had to lie to you about getting fired and I couldn't tell you why." Deeks held her tightly. "That about killed me."

"What did you think about me the first time you met me?" asked Deeks.

"That there was something hinky about you."

"I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. To this day I don't think I have ever seen anyone that could match you."

Kensi looked up at Deeks. "When I found out you were taken with Sam I promised myself that when I got you back I would make sure you knew just how much I wanted to be with you."

"Well you have showed me that over and over again the last few months."

"And I plan on showing you the rest of my life." Kensi put her head back down. "What other questions did you need answered."

"Why do you always have to punch me?" Deeks took a deep breath. "You know that my dad beat me I don't understand why you always have to hit me too?"

"Deeks I already promised you I will never hit you again. I am so sorry that I ever did, I just wish I could take it all back." Kensi was crying now. It broke Deeks heart to hear her cry.

"It's ok Fern please don't cry."

"I love you so much Deeks." Kensi snuggled into his body. "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"How about you just keep loving me ok."

"That's something I can do."

"Well I'm going to bed, are you staying here tonight?" asked Mackenna around ten pm.

"Yeah if that's ok with you."

"It's fine. You can take the couch or share the bed it's up to you." Mac smiled at Callen and headed to bed. She took an over the counter pain pill so it wouldn't knock her out too much and slipped into bed. She was almost asleep when she felt Callen slip in behind her, he carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. Mac sighed and snuggled in close. She was soon fast asleep. Even though Callen itched to get up and do something he stayed put. He didn't want to make noise and wake her up. Right now she needed the rest and having him roaming around the bungalow all night wouldn't be good if it woke her up.

Soon Callen was asleep himself. The stress of the last week finally taking its toll on his mind and body. Tomorrow was another day and another step forward for both couples.

**Authors notes: Who wants to see some Eric and Nell? Let me know. Again thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

Changes

Chapter 10

**Authors notes: Ok a little drama coming up. Not what I had planned on for this chapter but it's what Kate wanted to see happen so here it is. I haven't seen the first part of season 5 yet so I'm trying to catch up so I can add some episode bits in. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a day or so. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. **

Mac woke up with the smell of coffee and bacon. She stretched and let out a yelp as the stitches pulled. It took two seconds for Callen to be in the room checking on her.

"I'm ok. Just pulled the stitched when I stretched. Got to remember not to do that again."

Callen didn't look happy.

"I made breakfast."

"Ok give me a minuet I'll be right there."

Mac slowly got out of bed making sure not to move too fast. Callen watched her and once he realized she was ok he went back to the kitchen. Mac made her way to the bathroom then into the kitchen. Callen put eggs and bacon on two plates and met her at the table. He watched her eat and was happy that she was getting her appetite back.

Once they were done Callen told her he'd change her bandage. Mac didn't even argue that she could do it herself. If he wanted to look after her she'd let him it was just easier.

Once again the found themselves in the bathroom while Callen played doctor. He checked the stitches over to make sure she hadn't pulled any of them out. He quickly made work of covering it. When he was done they made their way out to the living room. Callen got his things together for work before making sure Mac had everything she needed for the day.

"Don't worry Deeks is coming over for lunch I'll be fine today."

"Ok, just don't over do it even if you are feeling better." Callen leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I promise I'll stay on the couch all day and watch tv."

Callen finally smiled then grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

Deeks showed up around one with tacos and beer.

"Figured you may need one or more of these."

"Deeks you read my mind." They put on a movie and ate while they watched it.

"Kensi is glad I've been coming over here during the day. She worries less if I'm around you."

"Same with Callen. He thinks I'm going to go out and start jogging or something if I'm left alone."

"So how did it go last night? Kensi said Callen was staying here last night."

"Well I learned a few things." Mac took a drink of her beer. "One, apparently I am dating Callen."

Deeks laughed at this. "Told you so."

"I also learned he wants to go slow because he's afraid of messing things up."

"Hey slow is good. It took me and Kensi four years to get to this point." Mac shook her head at him. "So what else did you learn?"

"Callen is a snuggler." This had Deeks spitting beer across the room. "Hey you asked."

"Good point." Deeks couldn't wait to tell Kensi this one.

"I just wish someone would have told me he doesn't sleep."

"He keep you up all night taking your stuff apart. Because that's why he is no longer aloud to spend the night at Sam's."

"No he just held me and watched me sleep. I'm not sure if it's kind of creepy or sweet."

"He worries about you so I'd go with sweet."

"You look like you didn't sleep too much yourself last night."

Deeks yawned. "Yeah Kensi kept me awake."

"Oh you poor thing." Joked Mac. "Deeks go home and take a nap I'll be fine here."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

After Deeks left Mac got out her lap top. She started surfing the net looking for something for Callen to do at night that wouldn't involve taking apart any of her things. Finally she found what she wanted and grabbed her credit card so she could order it.

She checked her email and saw that Nell had sent her some files she could work on while at home. She sent Nell a text telling her she'd get started on them right away as she was board out of her mind.

By seven she had most of the paper work done and a load of light laundry. She looked at the clock then checked her phone. No messages at all from Callen. Ok that was strange. She had been so busy she never even realized he hadn't sent her any messages.

"Hey Deeks is Kensi home yet?"

"Yeah she's been home for an hour why?"

"I never heard from Callen today and he isn't here yet." Mac heard Deeks ask Kensi if she knew what was up with Callen. She said she didn't know where he was and that he left before she did.

"You want us to come over?" asked Kensi taking the phone from Deeks.

"No I'm just over thinking things." Mac was now standing on the porch. "I'm still getting used to the idea that we are in a relationship. I shouldn't expect him to tell me everything he does."

"Well if you need us just call."

Mac hung up and decided to send Callen a text. She would make it simple and not let him think she was worried.

*Hey you coming over for dinner or should I go ahead and make something for myself?*

Mac sat down on the swing and tried to not get upset over this. It had been so long sense she had someone in her life like this she couldn't help but get a bit worked up about it. Callen hadn't seemed too happy that morning, she wondered if she had said or done something wrong.

Kensi hung up and looked at Deeks. "Ok now I'm pissed. What is Callen playing at? I heard him tell Sam he was picking up dinner and heading home that was at five. It doesn't take two hours to do that."

Deeks knew Kensi didn't say anything to Mac so she wouldn't upset her. "Kensi maybe something came up?"

"I'm calling him and asking him outright what the hell is going on." Kensi dialed Callen's number and only got his voice mail. "He is so dead right now." Said Kensi as she called Sam.

"Sam tell me Callen is with you somewhere getting drunk?"

"Hello to you too Kensi, and no I'm not with Callen." Sam looked at Michelle and shrugged.

"What do you mean he's not at Mac's and he's not answering his phone?" Now Sam was getting worried. "He was picking up Korean from Yang's then heading to her place."

"Sam she is trying not to freak out here but I can tell she's not far from it." Kensi noticed Deeks pulling on his shoes and already heading out the door. "Deeks is heading over to Mac's now." Sam told her he's call the restaurant and see if Callen ever showed up to pick up the order. Kensi called Eric to see if he could trace Callen's phone. Eric was working late doing computer updates.

"Sorry Kensi his phone is turned off and I can't get it to turn back on." Said Eric, "Should I tell Hetty?"

"Yeah you better. Callen better have a good excuse or he is going to be so dead." Kensi hung up and left the apartment heading down the block to Mac's. She called Sam and found out that Callen had picked up the food but he had no idea where he was now. Kensi filled him in about the phone.

Sam was really worried now. It wasn't like Callen to do something like this. When he said he was going to do something he did it. And Sam knew he wanted to get home to Mac so why would he go off the grid.

Mac was staring off into space when Deeks sat down next to her. "I'm sure he had a good reason."

"Maybe he just changed his mind." Said Mac quietly.

Deeks didn't answer he simply sat there with her giving her silent support. Kensi showed up a few minutes later and took a seat on the porch step.

Across town Callen stood against his car. He had picked up dinner and then swung by a florist to get flowers. For some reason he had stopped by the beach to watch the waves for a few minuet's and think. A few minutes had turned into an hour and he didn't even notice.

It wasn't until a black Dodge pulled up next to his that he looked away from the water.

"G you better have a very good reason for not answering your phone." Sam bellowed as he got out of the car.

"Huh?" Callen pulled his phone out and looked at it. "Batteries dead."

"That's no excuse man, Mac is freaking out right now and so is Kensi."

Callen looked a bit confused.

"Callen you should have been home over an hour ago."

"I lost track of time I guess."

"You guess. Your injured girlfriend is home in a panic and all you can say is you lost track of time." Sam couldn't get over how his partner was acting. He quickly sent Kensi a text telling her he found Callen and they would be there soon.

"Man what is with you tonight?"

"I love her Sam."

"So you go off and get yourself lost?"

"I guess I didn't expect this to happen. I never expected to fall for someone I work with." Callen looked back out at the water. "This is another reason why I don't date cops. Not only could something happen to me but now I have to worry about something happening to her."

"You don't think I understand, you do realize my wife is CIA." Sam shook his head. "Kensi and Deeks are making it work so is Eric and Nell." Sam put his hand on his friends shoulder. "G the only person who is going to be totally ok with the type of job we have is someone who does the same thing."

Callen nodded his head.

"Look let's tell her your car broke down or you ran out of gas, you can save some face."

Callen laughed. "She is going to kill me."

"I'd be more worried about Kensi." Callen groaned at that. Kensi would be scary when she was mad.

Half hour later Callen pulled up in front of the bungalow with Sam behind him.

Kensi was at the car before Callen could get out. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Car broke down and my phone died." Callen said looking past Kensi to where Mac stood on the porch. He grabbed his bag, the food and the flowers then walked past Kensi to where Mackenna stood.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Don't do it again ok?"

Callen nodded and handed her the flowers. Sam, Kensi and Deeks stood at the cars. "What really happened Sam?" asked Deeks softly.

"Our boy panicked." Sam watched as they went into the house. "He's in love with her an I don't think he knows what to do about it."

"Doesn't surprise me." Added Kensi. She called Eric to let him know Callen was home and Eric said he'd let Hetty know. The others left sense they didn't want to be in the way.

Callen put the food on the table and unpacked it. "Guess we will need to heat this up if you're still hungry."

"That's fine. I had a snack earlier so I'm just getting really hungry now." Mac took the containers and popped them into the microwave. She put the flowers in water and kept her back to Callen.

The quiet was more unnerving then if she was yelling at him. Callen walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I really am sorry."

Mac leaned back into his embrace. "I know you are."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm not mad I was worried. You will know when I'm mad." They ate dinner then Callen checked her stitches. They were looking less red today. She had five more days till they would come out. Hetty had told her to take the full week off so the stitches would come out on Monday the same day she was due back at work.

"They look good." Said Callen taping the gauze pad over them. This time he placed a kiss over the spot where she was shot.

"You know for scaring me today I should make you sleep on the couch." Callen looked up at her and frowned. Mac laughed. "I said I should not that I was going to."

She shook her head at him then went into the bedroom. Mac started pulling the covers back and then grabbed a tank top and clean shorts to sleep in. She could hear Callen in the living room so she stripped and stated pulling on the clean clothing.

Callen walked in just as she was pulling the tank top over her head. Her back was to him and he got a good view of skin along with a tattoo on her right shoulder. He missed a good look at it. He walked up behind her and pulled the tank top back up to get a better look.

"See something you like there G?"

"Yes." He ran his fingers over the four inch dragon tattoo. "How long have you had this?"

"About ten years I think."

"Is the only one you have?"

Mac turned around and looked at him. "Guess you'll have to find out yourself."

Callen looked her up and down and groaned. "You're going to drive me crazy now wondering what they are and where they are."

Mac laughed and turned back around. She lifted her hair to show him the angel wings she had on the back of her neck close to her hair line. A small date was under them.

"I got these after Dave was killed. The date is the day he died." Callen couldn't help but lean in and kiss that spot. "If it bothers you I can get it covered."

"I'm not going to make you do that." Said Callen as she turned around. "He was important to you."

"Yes but it was a long time ago and you are more important." Mac wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I've been thinking about getting it covered for a while now."

"So does this mean I get to pick what goes over it?" asked Callen wrapping his arms around her.

"If you want to." Mac pulled back and looked in his eyes. "By the way there are a few more." She laughed at the look on his face.

Kensi and Deeks had collapsed on the couch as soon as they got home. "Now I know how you felt that day you couldn't find me." Said Deeks.

"Yeah it's not a good feeling." Kensi snuggled in closer to him. "Mac handled it way better than I did."

"She thought he changed his mind about being with her."

"I hope Callen figures things out and soon."

"Me too." Said Deeks.

Hetty sat at her desk in her study at home and pulled out a small box from the desk. Inside were photos. All of them of the same girl just different ages. She couldn't find one of them where she was smiling until the last few. Hetty sighed, when she had received Eric's call she had been very worried. Finding out that they had found Callen took a weight off her shoulders. That boy deserved a family, a real one. She just hoped he didn't screw this up.

Looking back at the photos Hetty knew she couldn't keep her secrete much longer. It was starting to eat at her. Soon she would do something about it. But for now she had other things to worry about.

**Authors notes: what could be Hetty's secret? Who is the girl in the photo? Tune in to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Changes

Chapter 11

**Authors notes: Ok this chapter will explore Nell and Eric a bit as Kate's little sister really ships them and demanded I put them in the story. **

The rest of the week went fast for the entire team. Case after case kept them more than busy. It was so bad they even ended up working most of that weekend. In a way Callen was glad for all the work. It gave him time to think and figure out what he wanted. Even though Mackenna told him to just let himself in the house he choose to stay at his own home. He was way too restless to share her bed right now.

Deeks was more of a nervous wreck because he was getting his caps in very soon. He was slowly driving Kensi up the wall. She was really thinking about drugging him to keep him quiet.

Finally Monday came and Mac was thrilled to go back to work. She walked in a huge smile on her face. Kensi was already at her desk as was Sam. Callen was nowhere to be found. As soon as Hetty saw her she called Mac over to her desk.

"Now Miss Taylor how are the stitches doing?"

Hetty smiled and stood up. Behind her she had a steel tray filled with medical items.

"Hetty that's ok really I can wait."

"Nonsense no reason to suffer all day." Just as Hetty was pulling on some gloves Callen walked over.

"Hetty I can drive her to the ER for that."

"Again nonsense. Now lift your shirt so I can see." Mac looked up at Callen for help. He simply shrugged. Hetty snipped the first stitch and Mac left out a yelp and jerked. "Mr. Callen please hold her still for me."

Callen stood behind Mac and held her tight against him while Hetty worked. He wished he could take the pain away but was glad to just be there for her. It took only a few minuet's for Hetty to get them all out.

"Now there you go." Hetty snapped off her gloves and smiled at her. "Now both of you get back to work.

Mac stood and she and Callen walked back to their desks. They both noticed how stressed Kensi was.

"Ok Kensi what's going on with you?" asked Callen.

"Deeks. He gets his caps tomorrow and is driving me crazy."

Mac sent a text then waited till Nell came down the steps. "Nell you up for a girls night?"

"Sure." She looked between Kensi and Mac.

"Good because Kensi here is about to go crazy and I really need a night out too."

"If you wanted to go out you could have told me." Said Callen.

"We can go out tomorrow night." Mac went back to focus on Kensi.

"Ok Kensi where do you want to go?"

"I don't care."

"Are we planning a girl's night out?" asked Hetty coming out of nowhere.

"Yes we are." Said Mac. "You coming too Hetty?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

Callen and Sam shared a look. They waited till Hetty went back to her desk before either spoke.

"Kensi you do remember the last time you guys had a girl's night out with Hetty?" said Sam. "You ended up at that strip club and Hetty almost got you guys arrested."

Sam enjoyed the look of horror that Callen had on his face for a second.

"Sam after the last week I don't care where we end up as long as there is beer and food."

The day went quickly sense they spent most of it training. Mac hardly saw Callen so it was a surprise when she found a note on her desk at the end of the day.

*I miss you. I'll be at your place tonight.*

Mac smiled at the note then tucked it into her bag.

"Nell come on tell me where you are going?"

"Eric it's a girl's night out." Nell stop at the bottom of the steps. "That means no guys. You are just going to have to find something else to do tonight."

"But I bought whip cream."

Mac and Kensi both looked at Eric and bust out laughing.

"For the ice cream Sundays." Added Eric very embarrassed.

"Yeah ice cream sure." Said Kensi. They would be teasing him about this for days. Eric ran back up the steps as Hetty joined them.

An hour later they were sitting on the terrace of a very upscale restaurant enjoying their dinner and drinks.

"So Nell you Eric and Whipped cream huh?" asked Kensi watching as her friend blushed.

"It was his idea." This had the other three laughing. "What like you and Deeks haven't done anything wild?"

"Define wild?" Kensi shook her head. "Deeks really isn't up to anything too demanding just yet."

"Sorry Kens I didn't mean anything by that." Said Nell.

"It's ok Nell. He's getting a lot better." Kensi took a long drink of her beer. "He's finally sleeping, which is good."

"So Mac what about you and Callen?" asked Nell.

"What about us?" Mac looked around the table a bit confused.

"Are you two doing anything wild?" added Kensi.

"No." Mac shook her head. "Callen wants to take things slow."

"Slow you're kidding us?" said Kensi "How slow are you two taking things?"

"Glacier slow." Mac shrugged. "I haven't seen him most of this week after his little melt down, even today at work he managed to avoid me."

"I Believe Mr. Callen is at a loss of how to handle a real relationship." Said Hetty studying the younger woman. "He doesn't have much experience in this aspect of a normal life."

"Great lucky me." Said Mac.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll come around." Said Nell.

"I'll get Deeks and Sam to talk to him." Said Kensi.

"May I suggest you try seducing him."

"Hetty." Nell almost spit her beer across the table.

"Perhaps we should make a trip to Victoria Secrets when we leave here." Added Kensi. "Pick up some ammunition."

Mac shook her head and started to laugh. "Ok but if he bolts you're gonna be the one chasing him down."

Deeks was happy when the guys showed up with pizza and beers. He understood why Kensi needed some time out with the girls. What he didn't expect was Eric to be so upset about it.

"Man what is with you tonight Eric?" asked Deeks.

"I had plans tonight."

"So why are you here with us?" asked Sam.

"They were with Nell." Eric began to sulk. He checked his phone about ten times but she hadn't sent him any texts.

"So Eric you and Nell huh?" asked Deeks. Boy take some time off and you miss all the good stuff.

"Yeah. We had plans." He looked up and blushed. "You know plans."

"Oh you were gonna have sex. Just say it man." Said Deeks trying not to laugh at his friend.

"I even bought whipped cream." Murmured Eric.

Sam nearly fell off his chair. Ok this was way too much information but boy was it funny. Callen just shook his head then got serious.

"Do women really like that?"

This caused Sam to howl. "Oh man G no wonder you want to take things slow with Mac."

Deeks was dying. Oh this was too good.

"What?" asked Callen now wishing he would have kept his mouth shut. "It's been a while ok. And my last relationship was while undercover."

"G just get her naked and take it from there, I think you can figure things out on your own." Sam was never going to let his partner live this down.

Kensi and Nell were trying not to lose it as Hetty took over once in the store. She went around picking out what she thought would look good on Mac. Mac just stood there looking shell shocked. It's not every day your boss helps you get your boyfriend in bed.

Once Hetty had her pics made for Mac she started in on Kensi. This took the smile right off Kensi's face. Ok this was just plain wrong. Hetty left Nell alone seeing that she didn't want to give Eric a heart attack. They needed him too much to keep the computer systems up and working.

It was close to midnight when Mac finally got home. Callen was sitting on the couch and spotted the pink bag right away.

"What's in the bag?" Like he couldn't figure that out on his own.

"Oh just a few things I picked up tonight." Mac smiled and went into the bedroom.

"You going to show me?"

"Not tonight, I'm beat. Hetty doesn't seem to know when to call it a night." Mac yawned and grabbed her shorts and tank to sleep in. Callen no longer saw the bag and didn't push it. They both had to work the next day.

"So when do I get to see what you bought?"

"Let's see how the week goes." Mac smirked at Callen.

"You just want to drive me crazy don't you?"

"If I wanted to do that I'd already be wearing some of it." Mac climbed into bed. Callen just stood there for a second before grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom to change.

He came back and climbed in to the bed. "Did you have a nice night?"

"It was nice. Kensi is less stressed." She's going to have a long day tomorrow with Deeks dentist appointment."

"I just hope we don't have a bad case tomorrow being an agent down." Added Callen.

"We can always get Nell out in the field."

"True. I can't believe her and Eric are together."

"Oh believe it. We had to hear about what those two get up too. I think I'm scared for life."

"Eric was so upset tonight he didn't get sex tonight." Callen laughed.

Callen pulled Mac back against him tightly. "So really what did you buy tonight?"

"I'm not telling you." Mac looked over her shoulder at him. "You're the one who wanted to take things slow."

Callen groaned. "Ok I change my mind. Slow is over rated."

"Still not telling you tonight. You may not need much sleep but I do."

"So tomorrow?"

"We'll see." Mac yawned again and drifted off to sleep. She just hoped he wouldn't go snooping around her room while she slept.

Nell got home and found Eric sitting on the couch pouting. He glanced up at her then back at the video game he was not really playing. "Have fun tonight?"

"Eric don't be like this. Kensi really needed a break."

"We had plans."

"I'll make them up to you." Nell sat down and snuggled into Eric.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. We can go to the Olive Garden for dinner then come back here."

Eric smiled widely then turned the game and tv off.

"Ok sounds good."

Kensi walked into the apartment to find Deeks already in bed. He smiled as she walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Fern have a good night?"

"Yes I did." Kensi reached back out into the hall and pulled out her own pink bag and showed Deeks. "Look where I was tonight."

"God I love you."

"Hetty picked the stuff out so you may want to thank her when you see it."

"Should I be scared, it is Hetty were talking about?"

"I think you'll like it." Kensi slipped into the bathroom. Sense she had the day off tomorrow to go with Deeks she decided to show him one of her new outfits. She went with the jade green set and was greeted with a long whistle from Deeks.

"Ok Hetty has amazing taste."

"She picked out stuff for Mac too. Callen isn't going to know what hit him." Kensi giggled a bit at this. It was about time their team leader had a real life.

"Nuff talk get over here Fern."

Kensi joined Deeks in bed and it wasn't long before all thoughts of their friends were long gone.

Callen laid there and watched Mackenna sleep for a while. He placed a gentle kiss behind her ear then whispered "I love you" to her before closing his eyes and trying to sleep himself. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait too long to find out what was in that bag.

The next morning Kensi was up before Deeks. She called in to make sure they didn't need her. Callen assured her they were fine and that no case had came in yet. She made Deeks pancakes and coffee. She wanted to make the day as stress free as she could for him. Once they ate they made their way to the dentist. Deeks was less stressed today sense there was no drills needed. He was surprised that it only took an hour and he had four new teeth in his mouth. Plus there was almost no pain which made him very happy.

He was told to be careful with what he ate the next day or two then he could eat whatever he wanted. Kensi decided sense Deeks was doing so good he could drop her off at work. Deeks of course wanted to talk to Hetty and see if he could come back now that he had his new teeth.

He was still meeting with a therapist that Nate recommended and was doing way better. He was sleeping good again, that was when Kensi left him sleep, not that he minded getting woken up in the middle of the night by her.

They walked into the mission holding hands. Kensi went to her desk while Deeks went to see Hetty.

"Ok Hetty I have my new teeth, can I come back to work now please?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yep when Kensi lets me." Deeks smiled. Hetty just shook her head at him.

"I will need a letter from your therapist saying you are cleared to return, then we will go from there."

"Yes, thanks you Hetty. You will have the letter tomorrow." Deeks jumped up to go tell Kensi the good news. He found her doing paper work.

"Hey Kens I need to run out for a bit but I'll pick you up when you're done tonight just send me a text ok."

"Yeah sure Deeks. I'll see you later." Kensi smiled up at her boyfriend before going back to her paper work.

A few minuets later Kensi looked up as Mac and Callen came into the bullpen.

"Come on Mackenna just tell me the colors?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"You didn't show him yet did you?"

"Told him he has to wait."

"Change your mind about going slow yet G?" added Sam getting a kick out of his partner.

"I already told her that." Callen sat at his desk and looked over to his girlfriend. She simply smirked at him.

"This is because of that night, you're getting back at me aren't you?"

Mackenna just smiled at him and got back to her paper work.

"Welcome to being in a committed relationship G." said Sam laughing at his partner.

Callen just shook his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Changes

Chapter 12

Everyone looked up about two hours later when Deeks came speeding thru the mission. He stopped at Hetty's desk and put an envelope down on it.

"There you go Hetty."

Hetty took a minuet to read over it and nodded her head.

"Mr. Hanna a moment please."

"What's up Hetty?"

"Mr. Deeks will be returning to work now. And as an agent he will need to undergo more advanced training. I am putting you in charge of this training." Hetty looked at Sam then at Deeks. "Use whatever agent you feel will be the best fit for that particular training session."

"Sam old buddy." Deeks smiled at him then lost the smile when he saw the evil smile that Sam had on his face. Sam didn't get to say anything as Eric whistled that they had a case. The five of them filed into ops. Nell began the briefing.

"Ok so this morning LAPD discovered two bodies. David Lang and Miles Smithton. Both are independent contractors for the Navy. Both men were shot in the back of the head execution style."

"I know Lang." Said Mac taking a step closer to the big screen. "I worked with him for about two weeks about a three years ago when I was stationed in Paris. Guy had an ego the size of Texas."

"Was he into anything other than himself?" asked Granger.

"Yeah, high priced call girls. If I remember correctly he preferred blonds."

"Anything else you can remember?"

"Well he was an ass. I did my best to stay as far away from him as I could. I'm not even sure what he was doing there. All I ever saw him do was flirt and drink coffee and mouth off about all the stuff he had done."

Mac looked at Granger and shrugged.

"Both men were in LA to meet with the Navy over plans for a new ship. They were on a team of contractors each responsible for a different aspect of the ships design." Nell continued. "They attended a dinner last night at the Craft Room. Everyone else is accounted for."

"They have another party scheduled for tonight. We've managed to get our own invites. Mr. Hanna will be going in as security, Mr. Deeks as you are now back you and Miss Blye will go in as guests as will Mr. Callen and Miss. Taylor." Said Hetty.

"The party starts at seven so you have a few hours to get ready." Said Nell.

It would be easy for the guys, the girls would need every minuet to get to the level Hetty demanded.

"Five bucks say one of them end up in a fountain." Said Sam.

Mac gave him a look. "I seem to always end up wet when I have to get in a dress for an op."

"Now ladies lets go find you both dresses." Said Hetty smiling up at them.

Two hours later they were both dressed and ready to go. Kensi came out first wearing a short black strapless number and sky high heels. Deeks let out a low whistle.

"That's my girl." He said putting out his arm for her to take.

Sam was already in place so he was about to miss out on Callen's reaction to Mac.

"Miss Taylor please hurry up you need to leave now." Hetty stood waiting. Callen had his back to the dressing room until Deeks smacked him on the arm and pointed. Mac stood there in a deep blue one shoulder dress that was skin tight and ended just above the knees. It had little gems sewed in the neck line that sparkled under the lights. Her hair was down and wavy. The heels she wore were not as high as Kensi's but still made her legs go one forever.

Callen stood there with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds. Deeks had to snap a photo to show Sam later. Finally after Hetty cleared her throat Callen snapped out of it. Mac rolled her eyes at him and they all headed out. The entire ride there Callen kept glancing at Mac.

"You really look amazing." Said Callen as he helped her out of the car once they were there.

"Thank you." Mac smiled at him and let him lead her into the club.

They found Sam right away and then spotted Deeks and Kensi across the room.

"Recognize anyone?"

Mac looked around casually. "No. But then again let's hope I don't. Wouldn't want to blow our cover."

Three hours later they were no closer to any answers. They spoke to the other members of the team and no one had any clue as to what happened. A clue finally came when a young woman came up to Kensi.

"The men you're asking about, they paid several of us to party with them last night." She looked around and pointed out four other girls. "Five thousand each for the night."

"Your hookers?" asked Kensi quietly.

"Escorts yes." The girl looked sad. "Only one of us, Tara didn't come home last night."

"What's her last name?"

"I don't know. We don't use last names." The girl handed Kensi a card. "David he got ruff with a few of us. Kept drinking spouting off about how he could have any women he wanted. Tara said no and he slapped her pretty hard. The rest of us got out of there pretty fast after that. I don't remember Tara leaving with us but I just wanted to get out of there."

Kensi thanked her. "Nell did you get all that?"

"Yes I did."

"Ok she gave me a company card hopefully you can get into the data base and get us names. "

Hetty told them to call it a night. They headed back to the mission to change. Once there Kensi passed the card over to Nell then went to get into her street clothing. Eric stopped her on the steps.

"Guys we got something. A woman was found two blocks away from where they found our guys, covered in blood and beaten badly."

"Want to bet it's our missing escort?" asked Sam.

Hetty told them to wait till the girls were changed. Tara may speak to a woman before one of the guys.

It was late when they entered the hospital. Callen and Deeks waited in the hall while Mac and Kensi entered the ICU where the girl was.

"Hi Tara I'm Kensi, can you tell me what happened last night?"

"He pulled me back when I tried to leave with the others. He hit me then tried to push me down. He had a gun on the table, I remember grabbing it and pointing at him." She stopped talking and started crying. "I thought they were going to rape me then kill me."

Once back at the mission Nell informed them that the two men had a habit of beating up on their dates. This time they had chosen the wrong woman to mess with.

After the late night Hetty gave them the morning off unless they were really needed. Sam reminded Deeks he needed to be in early to start training. Kensi promised Sam she would have him in by eleven.

Mac walked out to her jeep and found Callen already leaning against it. He held out his hands for the keys. Mac was too tired to argue and tossed them over to him before climbing into the passenger's seat.

Callen drove to his place and led Mac into the bedroom. He handed her one of his tee shirts to sleep in. She smiled at him and didn't even bother to leave the room to change. She simply pulled her shirt and jeans off and pulled on his shirt. Callen stood there and watched. She climbed into bed and was asleep before Callen got himself changed.

Callen climbed in behind her and pulled her close. She murmured something before setting back against him.

The next morning Mac woke up to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes to find a cup on the night stand.

"Hey there sleepy head." Said Callen coming in the room still wet from his shower.

"What time is it?" asked Mac picking up the coffee.

"Just past nine." Callen pulled on a shirt and tossed his towel into the hamper in the corner of the room. "Figured we could get something to eat before we head in. I talked to Eric and nothing is going on except Deeks complaining about Sam trying to kill him."

Mac stood up and stretched. "Ok but I'm going to need to stop at my place for something to wear."

"You could always borrow one of my shirts."

"And you want Sam to tease you about me wearing your stuff to work?"

"Yeah good point."

"Ok so I'm going to grab a shower and we can go." Mac reached up and put a kiss on Callen's cheek before walking into the bedroom.

Half an hour later Callen looked up from the paper when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and was shocked to find Paris standing there.

"Hey Callen long time no see." Paris pushed past Callen and began to look around the room. "Nice place, it's you."

"Paris what are you doing here and how did you find out where I live?"

"I am a federal agent, I have my ways."

Paris got very close to Callen just as Mac came walking into the room wearing nothing but a towel.

"Callen what did you do with my bra? I left it on the bed…" Mac stopped dead. Callen looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and Paris looked both shocked and confused.

"Mackenna this is Paris Summerskill, Paris this is Mackenna Taylor, my girlfriend."

"Wow the one and only Agent Mac Taylor or should I call you Black Widow." Paris said giving Mac a once over.

"Black Widow?" asked Callen.

"What she hasn't told you they call her that?"

"Ok I'm going to go get dressed now." Mac turned and walked back to the bedroom. Callen followed behind her.

"You two know each other?"

"Only by reputation." Mac grabbed her panties and pulled them on under the towel then her jeans. "Seriously what did you do with my bra?" Mac looked at Callen. He shrugged then pulled it out from his back pocket. "Seriously G."

Mac was a bit pissed off right now so she wanted to see how far she could push him. So she simply dropped the towel and put on her bra before grabbing her shirt from the day before. Callen stood there watching a smirk on his face.

"So the Black Widow comment?"

"It's a long story I'll tell it to you later. Short version is when I first became an agent within three years six different agents I worked with died." Mac shrugged.

They walked out into the living room to find Paris still standing there.

"So Paris why are you here?"

"I was in town and thought I'd stop by and see you. Guess I should have called before." Paris looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well we were just on our way out. Late start today for work." Callen opened the door and waited till Paris stepped outside.

"Give me a call when you get tired of her." Paris stepped back.

"Not gonna happen." Callen crossed his arms and watched as she headed to her car. He felt Mac come up behind him. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Mac handed him his go bag and headed to her jeep. Callen still had the keys so he drove them to her place. Neither said much on the fifteen minuet drive.

"I met Paris on an op a while back nothing more."

"I didn't ask did I?"

"No but I can see the wheels turning."

They pulled up outside her house and headed to the porch. Mac waited for Callen to unlock the door then headed for the bedroom.

"You know you can leave stuff at my place if you want."

"Ok." Said Mac as she grabbed clean jeans and a tee shirt. She grabbed her change of clothing and headed for the bathroom.

"What no show this time?" asked Callen as she walked away. A second later her bra came flying at his face. He laughed and tossed it onto the bed. As he walked past the bathroom door it was closed. "So when am I going to see that stuff you bought?"

Mac opened the door in her jeans and a blue lace bra. Callen smiled and stared. "Wow. Your wearing that today there is no way I'm going to be able to concentrate."

Mac pulled her shirt on and leaned into Callen. "And it's a matching set." She walked away from him.

"You really are trying to kill me."

They walked into the mission and heard Sam drilling Deeks. "Ok Deeks procedure for clearing a building alone?"

"One you really shouldn't do that." Deeks sat at his desk a stack of manuals in front of him.

"Hey Sam guess who showed up at my place this morning?"

"No clue G."

"Paris."

"No way, how she doing?"

"Not happy Mac walked in wearing a towel and Paris got a bit nasty."

"Yeah you should have seen her face when G called me his girlfriend." Mac laughed and put her stuff down on the new Desk Hetty had move in for her.

"What's she doing here?" asked Deeks.

"I think she was making a booty call." Laughed Mackenna.

"No way, Damn G two women and you didn't do anything?" Sam cracked himself up.

"Not funny Sam. Those two do not like each other."

"No I dislike her, she really hates me." Mac simply shrugged and leaned back in her seat. Callen shook his head at her. "Especially now."

"Kensi you ever think…" started Deeks. Kensi glared at him.

"No."

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Yes I do and it's a no." Kensi stood up and leaned over Deeks desk. "Keep in mind where I like to shoot targets lover boy."

"Yes Dear." Murmured Deeks as he started back in on the current manual.

Hetty soon joined the team along with Nell.

"Miss Taylor I would like to introduce you to your new partner" Nell stood there smiling.

"Sweet you get Nell." Said Deeks.

"I hope this will be alright with you Miss Taylor?"

"Yeah it's fine." Mac smiled at Nell.

"Good you will be her training agent for field work. She and Mr. Deeks can study together."

After Hetty walked away Nell move in closer. "We are lucky, most new field agents have to go thru their training in DC. Hetty pulled some strings so the team wouldn't be short two members."

Nell had her own manuals in her arms and smiled at Mac. "Ok then let's get started."


	13. Chapter 13

Changes

Chapter 13

**Authors notes. I got inspired to add Paris after re-watching NCIS Red today. This chapter will be a lot of Densi and a lot of fun for everyone involved. **

Both Deeks and Nell were fast learners. Nell had one up on Deeks because she had been reading and studying for the past few years. They had their first test scheduled for that Friday. Kensi walked over to Callen who was watching the rest of the team from the stairs.

"So Paris huh?"

"Yeah."

"How did Mac handle it?"

"Fine." Callen shrugged. "I got to watch her get dressed so I don't think she was that mad at me."

"Ok Callen too much info ok." Kensi laughed at Callen. "I'm glad you found someone."

"So am I." Kensi put her hand on his arm and walked over to Deeks. She stood behind him and gave him a shoulder rub. He was taking a practice test and slammed his pencil down after the last question.

"Done."

Sam took the test and started grading it. Five minuet's later he looked up. "Not bad Deeks you only missed one."

"Nell didn't miss any." Said Mac smiling at Sam.

"Oh so you want to put a wager on this, see which of our guys can get the highest score on Friday?"

"Ok Sam you're on." Mac smiled at him and she and Nell moved to the couch to study away from the guys.

"I'm screwed." Murmured Deeks as he watched them.

"How about I help you study every night after work."

"Do I get study breaks?" asked Deeks smiling up at Kensi.

"Of course you do." Kensi dropped a kiss on the top of his head and moved to her own desk to work on some paperwork."

"Sexy study breaks?"

"Yes Deeks."

"Oh I am so gonna ace this test."

"I doubt it." murmured Sam laughing at his team mates.

That night Kensi and Deeks finished a pizza then started to study. Deeks read a chapter then Kensi would quiz him. For the most part Deeks was doing great. He missed very little. The legal stuff he had no issues with sense he was a lawyer.

After about two hours Deeks was starting to get bored. So Kensi stood in front of him. She asked a question and Deeks yawned.

"Deeks if you get the question right you get a treat." Kensi played with a button on her shirt. Deeks eyes went wide and he swallowed.

"Ok." Kensi asked the question again and Deeks answered. "Correct." Kensi began to unbutton her shirt. For each correct question she undid one button until the top hung open. The next correct answer got the shirt on the floor. Then came her jeans after three correct answers.

"Alright Deeks only two more questions to go." Kensi asked the first question and Deeks got it wrong. She was about to start getting dressed when Deeks yelled out the correct answer. Kensi smiled and dropped her bra. Deeks sat there and stared at her. It didn't matter how many times he saw her naked it still amazed him that he could.

The last question had her panties being tossed at his head. "I am so gonna ace this test." Deeks laughed and pulled Kensi down onto the couch with him.

"Shouldn't you be studying with Nell?" asked Callen as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Eric is helping her tonight."

"Ah yeah he had plans something about whipped cream." Mac simply shook her head at him. "Seriously do women like that kind of stuff?"

"I don't know, some might."

"You don't?"

"Stuff like that just gets messy not to mention sticky."

"So you've tried it then?"

"No comment."

Callen turned to face Mackenna. "Come on tell me."

"No way." Mackenna shook her head at him. Callen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Come on spill."

Mac looked him in the eye. "Do you really want me to tell you stuff I've done with other guys?"

"On second thought… no."

"Didn't think so."

"So how about giving me a closer look at that matching set." Callen started to move his hand under her shirt. Callen kissed his way from her chin to her shoulder. It wasn't until he pulled her shirt over her head that he really kissed her.

"Do you like it?" asked Mac as Callen pulled back to get his closer look.

"I don't know." He looked back up at her face. "I think I'm going to need the entire picture before I form an opinion."

Mac stood and slid her jeans down her legs. It took Callen a few seconds of looking before he stood and started backing her into the bedroom.

"Nell please, you promised."

"Eric I need to study."

"Can't you take a little break?" Nell hated when Eric begged. She put the manual down and looked at him.

"Ok fine a fifteen minuet break but no longer."

Eric smiled and ran from the room coming back with two bowls and can of spray whipped cream. A smile spread on his face as he handed her one bowl.

"Wow you really did mean for ice cream."

"What did you think I meant?"

"Well there are other things we can do with it." Nell smirked at Eric and took the can out of his hand. They never did eat that ice cream and the break lasted way longer than fifteen minuets.

The next morning Callen woke just before dawn. He looked at his watch and was shocked to realize he had slept for several hours. He hadn't done that in years. Mac was sound asleep next to him. He ran his fingers down her back. He traced over her dragon tattoo then down to the butterfly she had on her left hip.

His phone lit up on the night stand telling him he had a text. He picked up the phone. *So are you tired of her yet?*

*Paris I told you I'm not interested.*

*You used to be interested.*

*Not any more.*

Callen put the phone down and hoped it would be the end of it.

"Your girlfriend checking up on you?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Mac rolled over and snuggled into him. "You didn't."

"You know I'm not interested in her at all right?"

"Well if you were I doubt you would be here right now."

"And this is right where I want to be." Callen tightened his grip and tried to fall back to sleep. After a few minuets he spoke again. "I know what tattoo you can get to cover the one on your neck."

"Ok. I'll make an appointment for this weekend."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Nope I want to be surprised." Mac yawned and drifted back off. Callen laid there till the sun was up and the alarm went off.

The rest of the week went by in the usual way. Cases, Deeks and Nell studying and most everyone else making bets on who would win the test score. Finally Friday came and Hetty set up two tests one at Deeks desk and one at Kensi's. The test was timed for three hours. She put a chair in the middle of the bullpen and sat down. The others were chased off to do something anywhere else. Hetty would have no cheating.

Deeks glanced up at Nell and ended up looking right at Hetty. She glared at him and he looked back down at his test.

Kensi, Mackenna, Eric, Callen and Sam all watched from above. They would leave then come back. When the time was up Hetty took the tests and sealed them into an envelope. They would be sent back to DC.

They had five more tests to take over the next five weeks. Deeks and Nell looked at each other and sighed. Once test down.

"I don't know about you but I need a beer." Nell agreed and they gathered up the others to hit their favorite bar. They all gathered around their favorite table beers in hand. Kensi was perched on Deeks lap. Eric had his arm slung around Nell's shoulders and Callen and Mac were playing a game of pool. It was Sam who looked up and noticed the blond woman headed their way.

"Hey G heads up." Said Sam moving closer to the table.

"Boy she doesn't give up. Shouldn't her RED team be off on a case somewhere?" said Mac.

"Hetty said she took a leave of absence." Added Callen sinking two of his balls.

"Just don't shoot her in here I like this bar." Said Sam. Kensi and Deeks picked up on what was going on and watched as Paris sauntered up to the table. Deeks swore she looked a bit drunk. Nell questioned if she should call Hetty. Eric looked scared.

"Well fancy meeting you here." Paris leaned on the table giving both Sam and Callen a good look down her shirt. Callen quickly looked away and grabbed his beer.

"Paris how are you doing?" asked Sam.

"I'm good." Her eyes never left Callen. That was until Mackenna put herself in her line of sight.

"Paris I think it's time you leave now."

"No I don't think so." She moved to get closer to Callen and he put himself behind the table. "Oh come on Callen stop playing hard to get."

"Oh man Mac is gonna kick her ass." Said Deeks. Kensi had her phone out recording the entire thing. She wanted proof that Paris started things. Paris looked over her shoulder at Deeks.

"Detective keep out of this."

"Um yeah that's Agent now." Deeks replied. He was starting to not like Paris too much.

"So Callen I came by your place last night, you weren't there."

"That's because I was with my girlfriend." Callen stressed the word girlfriend and snuck a look at Mac. She looked slightly annoyed more than anything.

Paris looked over at Mac.

"Seriously what does she have that I don't?"

"Um the guy." Said Deeks. Kensi giggled.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" asked Mac.

"Not enough." Paris grabbed the beer out of Mac's hand only to find it empty. "So Callen how about buying me a drink back at my hotel."

"I don't think so." Said Callen. "Sam why don't you call Paris a cab."

"I'm not leaving." Yelled Paris. The entire bar looked over now. Most of the customers were either cops or agents. They were used to the drama the team got involved in and brushed the out burst off.

"Did you know I applied for a position with your team?" Paris tossed the empty bottle onto the table. "And what do I find out." She looked at Mac. "They gave the job to The Black Widow." Paris took a step closer to Mac. "So how many agents have go gotten killed sense you've been here?"

"Paris your drunk go back to your hotel and sleep it off." Said Mac. She kept her arms crossed and refused to take the bait.

"You took what was supposed to be mine. The job and the man."

"Ok I didn't take anything. Vance sent me here on a short term assignment. Hetty talked him into it being permanent. And as for Callen he never was yours."

Paris went to punch Mac and ended up face down on the floor when Mac stepped back. Sam was already on the phone calling for that cab. Paris pushed herself up off the floor. Mac looked down at her.

"I'm only going to say this one time. Go home and stay away from my boyfriend or the next time you will not be getting up off the floor without a lot of help."

"Well this has been an interesting evening." Said Eric. Nell agreed and Kensi was still taping. Sam took Paris by the arm and led her out of the bar and helped her into a cab.

"I think you should show that to Hetty."

"Already sent it to her." Kensi looked at Callen. "Did you know she put in for a transfer?"

"She never told me. But I haven't spoken to her in months."

They all headed home after that. Kensi and Deeks re-watched the video a few times still amazed at how Paris acted. They hoped she got the picture and left LA before she got hurt.


	14. Chapter 14

Changes

Chapter 14

Hetty was not pleased to get the video Kensi had taped. Her first call was to Vance. Hetty learned that Paris had indeed put in for a transfer to the team but because of Hetty's request he had turned her down. Vance was not happy that one of his agents was acting like this. He promised to do something before Paris got herself hurt.

The team started to file in as they usually did and soon the sounds of bickering could be heard from the bullpen. Hetty smiled as she heard Deeks yelp figuring Kensi had hit him for some thing or another. She only looked up when all the noise stopped.

"Oh bugger." Hetty spotted Paris entering the space. Mac had been coming down the steps followed by Granger. Granger put his hand on her arm and leaned down to her.

"If you want to hit her I didn't see a thing." Mac hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Miss Summerskill what do we owe the visit?" asked Hetty coming to join the team.

"I need to speak with Callen please."

"Yeah I don't think so." Said Mac coming the rest of the way down the stairs and putting herself in front of Paris.

"I wasn't asking for your permission."

Nell and Eric had seen Paris enter and Nell had been ordered by Hetty to call Vance is this happened. Nell slipped into the group and handed a phone to Paris.

"Director Vance would like to talk to you." Nell backed away and cringed at the look Paris gave Mac.

"Yes Director." Paris didn't say another thing. Everyone could hear Vance yelling on the other end. The scowl on her face went to pissed to ready to kill. Mac simply stood there and looked at her. Callen was smart to stay at his desk and Kensi already had her phone out to shoot the ass beat down that she was sure was about to come. Deeks and Sam were dropping bills on the table making bets on how long it would take Mac to drop Paris.

Once she ended the call she handed the phone back to Nell. "Director Vance wants me back in DC tomorrow." Said Paris thru gritted teeth. "I take it you had something to do whit this?" she took a step closer to Mac.

"Nope wasn't me. I was a little busy last night to care about you."

Paris glanced at Callen, he simply shrugged and gave a little smirk when Deeks commented about his getting some.

"This isn't over."

"Yes it is."

"Remember what I said." Added Granger.

Paris looked at him then quickly back at Mac. "You think you're so perfect don't you."

"No not really but I do think I'm better than you right now." Mac dropped her arms to her sides just in case she needed to defend herself. "At least I'm not acting like an ass."

This did it as Paris went to pull a punch and ended up on the floor when Mac swept her legs out from under her.

Granger looked at her and shrugged. "Close enough." To Hetty he said. "I didn't see a thing." Then he walked off.

Hetty called two agents to escort Paris first to her hotel then to the airport. They were to stay with her until she was on the plane.

Deeks handed over his money to Sam and shook his head. "Man Callen your girl is good." Said Deeks.

"At least she can't say I messed up her face." Said Mac. "But it might happen if I ever see her again."

"That's my girl." Said Callen. Everyone got back to work now that the excitement was over for the morning. One thing about this job was there were very few dull days.

That night Deeks was crashed on the couch going over the next batch of information. He was surprised at how easy it all was to him. Kensi told him to not get too cocky as the tests just got harder and harder. Plus he still had physical training to go.

Kensi was busy reading a book so he was on his own for the study time tonight.

"Kensi did you notice the place across the street from Mackenna is up for sale?"

"Deeks we can't afford that place."

"We could still take a look at it."

"Babe you need to study and pass this test not worry about a house."

"Yeah but you do realize I'm making way more money now that I'm an agent. Plus Hetty told me there will be a raise once all the tests are done. I think we can afford it."

Kensi looked over her book at Deeks. She had to admit she liked the house. It was one floor but about twice the size of the house Mac had. Sense most of her stuff was now in storage they didn't need a lot of room. But having a yard would be nice.

Kensi then noticed the smirk on Deeks face. "What did you do?"

Deeks lifted up his hand and showed her a key ring.

"OMG! Deeks did you buy the house?'

"Yes I did Fern my love." Deeks put down the manual and leaned closer to Kensi. "We can move in tomorrow if you want."

"I can't believe you did this." Kensi got up and started to pace.

"Kensi I'm sorry, I thought you said you liked the place."

"I did say that I just never expected you to go and buy it."

Deeks stood up and felt his stomach drop. Then Kensi turned around and nearly jumped him.

"I love you so much." Kensi kissed Deeks and grabbed the keys from him. "Can we go look at the house now?"

"Baby girl anything you want."

Callen and Mac were out on the swing drinking a beer when Deeks and Kensi came walking down the street. They had noticed the sold sign on the house across the street but never expected Deeks to be the one who bought it. Kensi ran up to the door and opened it rushing inside. Deeks turned around to wave at Callen and Mac then followed his girlfriend inside.

"Looks like you're getting new neighbors."

"Should we go over?"

"And find them doing something I really don't want to see." Callen looked at her and laughed.

"Good point." Said Mac. They could see Kensi rushing around the front of the house. Deeks was still leaning in the open door way watching her.

"I just hope they don't ask us to help them move." Said Callen.

Mac elbowed him and relaxed back against him. Callen wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all this drama the past couple of days."

"Any other crazy ex's I should know of?"

"None." Callen smiled as he saw Kensi nearly knock Deeks off his feet with a hug. "Any crazy ex's on your side?"

"Nope."

They watched as Deeks and Kensi came across the street. "Deeks bought us the house." Said Kensi excitedly.

"We kinda figured that." Said Mac.

"Congrats guys." Said Callen.

"Deeks we need to pack stuff. I want to move in as soon as we can." Kensi started to drag Deeks down the street and back to the apartment.

"There goes the neighborhood." Joked Callen.

"I just hope they put blinds up." Said Mac. We spend a lot of time out here and I don't want to see any more of Deeks then I have too."

Callen chuckled at this. "So how many more surprised do you have in that bag?"

"Enough."

"Do I get to see one tonight?" Mac chuckled at this.

"I don't know." Mac paused and leaned her head back to look at Callen. "What's in it for me?"

"Besides the obvious?" Mac rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok good point."

Callen was about to slid his hands under her top when his phone rang. He answered it seeing it was Sam.

"Hey Sam what's up?"

"Did Deeks really buy the house across from Mac?"

"Yes he did. How did you find out?"

"Kensi just sent out a mass text telling everyone. Plus asking for help moving."

Callen groaned. He looked at Mac and filled her in on the text and moving request. She just shook her head and got up to go inside. She stopped just inside the door and gave Callen a look. He found it hard to listen to Sam after that. Giving her a few minutes to do whatever she was doing Callen listened to Sam complain about having to move Deeks stuff that weekend. Finally Callen stood and headed inside. He shut the door and locked it. Before he could take another step Mac stepped into view.

Callen nearly dropped the phone. Mac stood there in a pale purple share baby doll top and a matching pair of panties. She smiled at him then started to back into the bedroom.

"Sam I got to go."

"Mac is naked isn't she?" asked Sam already knowing the answer. He only got a click as the phone disconnected. Yeah the boy had it bad. Sam was glad that he found someone that balanced him out so well.

Callen caught up with Mac and wrapped his arms around her. He had already lost his shirt in the hall. "Remind me to thank Hetty for taking you shopping."

"Glad you like it." Callen was busy kissing his way down her neck and backing her up to the bed at the same time. Mac was also busy undoing his pants. As soon as her legs hit the bed Callen lowered her to the sheets. Callen propped himself up and looked down at her.

"I also need to send Vance a thank you for sending you to LA."

"We both need to thank him for that."

Callen ran a finger down the side of her face. He had a very serious look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Just something Hetty said to me a while ago. She told me to not end up like her alone. I just figured with the job being alone was just part of it."

"And now?"

"Now I'm glad I'm not alone anymore."

Callen kissed her and started to move his hand to explore. Yes tomorrow he would thank the people responsible for giving him the chance to find his other half.

Back at the Mission Hetty was finishing up a long distance phone call when Granger sat down across from her.

"I talked to Vance. He is transferring Paris overseas." Said Granger.

"That would be for the best."

"Are you ever going to tell her the truth?"

"She may not want to hear it." Hetty took a sip of her tea and looked at Granger. Only two other people knew the truth she had been hiding for over thirty five years.

"She deserves the truth Henrietta." Granger looked at his old friend. "She deserves to know."

"Yes Owen you are correct. She does deserve the truth."

Granger left her sitting there hoping Hetty chose to do the right thing. She liked to play with people's lives a bit too much for his taste. He hoped the truth came out before it was too late.


	15. Chapter 15

Changes

Chapter 15

**Authors notes: Thanks to everyone who has liked, followed and reviewed. My friend Kate is thrilled that her ideas for this story have given so many people a little bit of joy. She has a lot more ideas so the story must go on. If you really enjoy the story drop a little review. I look forward to reading them. Also I'm going to change a bit of the format to make it easier to read. **

By Friday Deeks felt like his head was going to explode. He spent every spare moment studying or packing. They had cleared out the kitchen and most of the living room and bedroom already. Being so close it was easy to make several trips a night. Usually he would pack while he studied and Kensi would drive a load over. They just had the big stuff to move now like the couch and bed.

Once again Hetty sat in between the two desks with a cup of tea. Deeks worked his way thru the test pleased with himself that he remembered what he studied. Nell was busy working her way thru her own test and finished five minutes before him. As soon as Deeks was done Hetty took the tests and sealed them once again in an envelope.

Two tests down. The next one was mostly about federal laws so Deeks wasn't worried about passing that one. Stretching Deeks looked over to see Kensi now taking her seat. She smiled at him and started to gather her things to leave for the day.

Hetty sat at her desk reading her emails when Callen sat down. He put a box on the desk in front of her.

"Now Mr. Callen what is this?"

"Just a thank you gift."

"And for what do I owe such a gift?"

Callen looked over to the desks where Mac stood talking to Nell and Kensi. He smiled then looked back at Hetty.

"Ah, I take it she has shown you what was in the bag." Hetty laughed.

"That and for arranging or her to stay her in LA."

"I take it things are working out for you then?"

"Better than I could have expected." Callen looked back as he heard Mac laugh at something Deeks said on his way out the door. "She's the one Hetty."

"I am glad the two of you have fit together so well." Hetty didn't dare say more as she was already getting choked up. Yes she would have to say something and soon.

**Tattoo shop on Pacific Coast Highway. **

Mac and Callen stopped for dinner then headed to a local tattoo shop. She still refused to let Callen tell her what the cover up would be. So when they got there she explained to the artist that she wanted a cover up and that Callen would tell him what to do. She went to sit down and wait while Callen explained what he wanted. The artist put a piece of tissue paper over the design on her neck and quickly traced it. Then went into the back. Fifteen minutes later he came back out and showed Callen the design. He loved it so Mac was told to pull her hair up high and sit on the chair face down.

Callen took her hand in his and watched as the wings and date were covered up with his design. It took about an hour and a half to finish the design. Mac couldn't really tell what the design was from the way the needle moved and couldn't wait to see it.

She stood and the artist handed her a small mirror. She looked and was amazed at what she say. The design was a bit bigger than the original. Now on the back of her neck were two hearts joined in the middle. The right heart was blue and the left one green. The blue one held the letter G while the green one held the letter M. Under the hearts was the word always.

Mac handed the mirror back and wrapped her arms around Callen and kissed him. "I love it."

"I'm glad. I was worried you would hate it."

"No chance at that." Callen paid for the tattoo and they headed back to Mac's.

**Mackenna's house**

They were staying there that night as they had to help Deeks move the last of his stuff the next day plus Kensi's stuff from the storage place.

Once they got home Callen sat on the couch. Mac got them both a beer and went to sit next to him. Only Callen had different plans and pulled her down on his lap. Her hair was still pulled up in a bun so Callen pulled it free so he could run his fingers thru it. Callen had never been one to give his heart away easily. He had only really given it away once and had gotten burned doing so. Tracey had done a job on him and had been the reason for his rule about dating cops.

When he met Mackenna he felt a draw to her. Yes she was beautiful and smart but there was something else underneath it all. Slowly he had learned about her past finding that it mirrored his own. But unlike his personal choice to remain alone that reality had been forced on her by others.

"Your amazing." Whispered Callen. They sat there with their foreheads touching just enjoying the time together. Mac smiled at him and felt him gently run his thumb over the new tattoo. The old one had been for what never could be. The new one stood for the future that stood before her.

Callen often teased Sam about how fast he had fallen for Michelle while working together. He never figured he'd ever be in the place to do the same thing. The silence was broken with a knock at the door. Mac pulled away from Callen and opened the door.

"Hetty come on in."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No we just got in. Can I get you anything?"

"Oh no my dear. I actually have something for you." Hetty went and sat down on the couch and put a box on the coffee table. Mac sat back down next to Callen and waited to see what was going on. Hetty seemed a bit off and they both figured it had something to do with the box.

Hetty took a deep breath and put her hand on the box. "I have kept a secret for a very long time." She stroked the wood then sat back closing her eyes.

"Once very long ago I was married. He was an agent like me and we worked together on the same team for a short time." Hetty opened her eyes. "George had been married before and had a young daughter Sara. She was the closest thing I had to a real child."

Mac looked at Callen then back at Hetty as she continued on. "George was sent on an operation overseas and I was working in Washington. Sara was sixteen at the time. The agents that were sent on that operation were compromised and killed including my husband." Hetty felt the tears start and pushed them back. "We had been married only two years but it felt like a life time." She picked up the box and held it on her lap. "At the same time I found out that Sara was with child. I did my best to look after her." Hetty opened the box and took out a photo of a young girl with strawberry blond hair. She had her hands on her swollen belly and was smiling at the camera. She handed the photo to Mac and waited for her response.

Callen looked at the photo and then at Hetty. "Hetty is she?"

"Yes Mr. Callen that is Mackenna's mother."

Mac didn't know what to say. She felt Callen wrap his arms around her tightly and hold on.

"A month before you were born we got word that the men who had killed your grandfather were coming after his daughter as pay back for a young women killed during the operation. She was the daughter of the man that the team had targeted."

Hetty took another deep breath as the memories came forward. "Granger helped me get her out of Washington and to a safe house in New York City where you were born a month later. To keep you safe you were put into foster care your true identity hidden. Your mother was moved as well soon after. I tried to keep track of her but after a year she disappeared."

"So you don't know what happened to her?" said Mac still looking at the photo.

"No. I've spent years looking for her." Hetty started pulling out a few photos. They were of Mac as a child. "I did however keep track of you."

"So was I moved so much for my own safety or because the families just didn't want me?"

"You were moved to keep you safe."

Mac leaned back into Callen and tried not to cry. "So I guess that makes you my grandmother."

Hetty had expected anger not acceptance.

"You're not mad at me?"

Mac took a deep breath and let it out. "You did what you did to keep your family safe. I understand that." Mac looked back over her shoulder at Callen. "I'd do the same thing."

Hetty handed over the box. "There isn't much there. A few photos of you growing up and a few of your mother. I wish I had more for you."

"You can tell me about her." Mac put the photos back in the box. "Was I really named for my grandfather or was that a cover too?"

"I named you myself. Mackenna was a cover name your grandfather was using when I met him and Taylor was the name he was using when he died."

"And my middle name is Sara after my mother."

"Yes. It seemed fitting."

"What about my father Hetty?"

"I don't know who he was. She never told me."

Hetty reached over and put her hands over Mac's. "When Director Vance sent you here I was unsure of how to handle it. Other than Granger he is the only other person who knows who you really are."

"So we shouldn't tell anyone then?" asked Callen already knowing the answer.

"You may tell the team if you wish but it may not go any further. We really have no idea if the men who killed your grandfather are still out there or if as with Mr. Callen a new generation out to finish what the others started."

"Director Vance moved me around too for the same reason as you did." It was a statement more than a question. Hetty nodded.

"I promised your mother I would keep you safe and I have done my best to keep that promise."

"Now it's my turn." Said Callen. Hetty felt a small weight lift off her shoulders.

"Now how about a drink." Hetty then pulled a bottle of scotch out of her purse. Callen jumped up to get glasses.

After they all had a filled glass Hetty raised hers. "To family."

**The move to the new house. **

The next day Callen headed to the apartment to help Sam and Deeks move the big stuff while Mac went to help Kensi with the stuff in the storage garage. They filled both Kensi's SUV and Mac's jeep then headed back to the house. Kensi had promised to toss out a lot of her stuff and was determined to keep her promise to Deeks.

They pulled up to find Sam and Deeks moving the bed frame into the house. Callen followed carrying two pillows.

Mac shook her head. Kensi laughed and grabbed a box. Callan had dropped the pillows on the couch and had headed back to the car to grab something else.

"Don't hurt yourself carrying such heavy objects there babe." Said Mac as they passed on the walk. Callen just smiled and smacked her butt as he passed her. After Hetty had left Callen and Mac decided to keep things to themselves for now.

Sam and Deeks headed back to the truck to get the mattress and found Callen actually carrying two boxes from the jeep. "Hey Deeks looks like G is showing off for his girl." Said Sam as they pulled the box springs off the truck. Callen just walked past them and into the house.

"Kensi where do you want these?"

"Put them in the spare room." Kensi looked at Mac and smiled.

By two they had everything in the house and had ordered pizza. There were boxes everywhere, most of them belong to Kensi. While they waited on the pizza to come Sam started to quiz Deeks for the next test.

Kensi decided it was a good time to start doing a clean out. She grabbed the first box she saw and opened it. She quickly closed it and moved it to the porch.

"Kensi are you ok?" Mac stood and went over to her.

"Um no."

Deeks looked up he didn't like the look Kensi had on her face.

"Kensi what was in that box?" asked Deeks.

Kensi closed her eyes. "Just some of Jacks stuff. I forgot I still had it." Kensi closed her eyes and went back to start on another box. "It's ok. I'm good."

Deeks pulled her against him and gave her a hug.

"Deeks I'm really good. I promised you I'd get rid of some stuff didn't I?" she smiled at him. "That is box one for the trash heap."

"Ok or we could burn it." Said Deeks. Kensi laughed at that and opened another box.

"Come on Deeks back to the manual." Said Sam. Deeks went back and joined him.

The next box were all DVD's. Kensi realized that both she and Deeks owned some of the same movies. So she put all the extras aside to donate.

Once the pizza came everyone took a break to eat. After the pizza was gone Mac dragged Callen into the kitchen to help her put stuff away. Deeks had marked which cabinet was for what so it was easy for them to know where to put stuff.

Once they were done they went back to the living room to see what Kensi wanted unpacked next. She said not to worry about anything else that she would sort and toss stuff from the bedroom later. Sam decided to call it a night too and headed out the door.

Once everyone was good. Deeks helped Kensi carry some boxes to the curb and fill the trunk of the SUV with stuff to drop off at the soup kitchen. They walked back to the porch and stood there for a minute. They laughed as they spotted Monty laying in the grass on his back feet in the air chewing on his favorite toy.

Deeks called him to come in and the three of them went in to start the next part of their lives.


	16. Chapter 16

Changes

Chapter 16

Another month went by and Deeks and Kensi had settled in their new house. Deeks was surprised at how much stuff Kensi was willing to let go of considering how much she loved her stuff. She reasoned that a lot of it was from when she was with Jack and just didn't want it in their house. Deeks didn't question it and simply hauled it all to the curb.

It also became a daily occurrence for them to walk into ops each day holding hands. They never left go until they reached the desks, always leaving the same way holding hands.

This particular morning Nell greeted them as they came in and grabbed Kensi insisting she had something important to talk to her about. They ended up in the burn room and found Mac waiting there. Nell had already dragged her into whatever was going on.

Nell began to pace the small space making the other women wonder what was wrong. Finally Nell stopped and looked at them almost in tears. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Ok wasn't expecting that." Said Kensi. "I figured Mac or I would be the first one saying that."

"Guys this is important." Nell looked like she was about to cry. "I'm not ready for this. Eric isn't ready for this."

"No one ever is Nell." Said Mac.

"Did you take a test?" asked Kensi.

"No I bought one but haven't taken it."

"Then go take it." Said both Mac and Kensi at the same time.

Nell nodded and scurried from the room towards the bathroom nearly running Eric over in the process.

"Is she ok?" asked Eric.

"Oh yeah she's fine." Lied Kensi. They headed after Nell and found her in the bathroom watching a little white stick.

"Nell they take like fifteen minutes to do anything." Said Mac. Both women looked at her.

"What?"

"You have something you want to tell us?" asked Kensi with a smirk.

"No. Any ways Callen and I haven't really talked about that stuff yet."

Kensi and Mac leaned against the wall and talked about having another girls night while Nell paced. Once the time was up Nell refused to look at the test. Kensi offered to and turned to Nell.

"Ok you're not having a little Eric just yet."

"Oh thank god." Nell almost collapsed. "I'm just getting into the field and I don't want to blow this."

Kensi wrapped the test in a few layers of paper towel before tossing it. They didn't want anyone finding it and blabbing. Nell headed back to OPS as Kensi and Mac headed down to start on paper work.

The guys were smart enough not to ask what just went down, at least smart enough not to ask until they had the girls alone.

"So G you got plans this weekend?"

"Yes I do." Callen looked over at Mac. "We are going away for the weekend to celebrate my birthday."

"G you don't celebrate your birthday." Said Sam a bit confused. Usually they would have a beer and a steak dinner and that was it.

"Well we're starting a new tradition." Said Callen simply. He was still watching Mac to see how she reacted. When he had showed her the hotel reservation she hadn't said anything and had only smiled and kissed him. He just hoped he wasn't pushing things to far too soon.

Right now Mac was looking at her paper work but she had a smile on her face so Callen figured she wasn't mad he had just told everyone their plans.

"Man G you could have told me, I got us Laker tickets." Sam seemed more upset then he should.

"Take Kensi."

"Yeah I can't Deeks and I have dinner plans with my mom Saturday night."

"G these are prime seats, you have to fight for these seats."

"Sorry Sam." Callen felt a bit guilty but he was not about to put his plans on hold just for a ball game.

Just then Hetty came into the bullpen followed by Nell and Eric.

"Alright everyone I have the results of Mr. Deeks and Miss. Jones tests." Hetty handed them both envelops. Deeks ripped his open and jumped up out of his chair.

"98%" He grabbed Kensi and gave her a huge hug.

"Well Nell how did you do?" asked Mac.

"98% too." Nell giggled.

"I would expect both of you to begin receiving offers from other agencies. It is unusual for most agents to receive such high scores on these tests."

"Yeah well we aren't your usual agents said Deeks."

"No you are most certainly not."

"Hey Mac what was your score?" asked Nell.

"99%." Said Mac with a shrug.

"Only three other agents currently working have had such a high score."

Mac only shrugged again.

By the end of the day Callen was getting really tired of Sam and his attitude. He was starting to think he didn't like the fact that he had found someone. It's not like they didn't spend any time together. Ok so they didn't hang out every single night after work anymore. They went out for beers at least once a week and sometimes dinner.

Sam had left without saying a thing to anyone. Mac looked over at Callen as she got her stuff together.

"I'm sorry Sam is mad at you."

"He'll get over it."

"Yeah but I feel like it's my fault."

"Mackenna none of this is your fault. Sam has been telling me for years to find someone and now that I have he can't handle it."

"I still feel like it's my fault."

Callen pulled her close for a minute then led her out the door.

"So what was up with Nell today?" asked Callen once they were in the car.

"She thought she might be pregnant." Mac looked out the window as they drove. "Don't say anything she doesn't want Eric to know. I think she's afraid he'll freak out."

"Oh yeah he'd freak alright. Would be funny to watch."

"Like you wouldn't freak out if I got pregnant." Mac smirked at him.

Callen pulled up to a red light and looked over at her. "For a few minutes maybe then I'd be running out to buy every baby book I could find." Callen smiled at her.

Mac shook her head at him then went back to looking out the window.

By Friday Sam was no better. He asked Hetty to let him work with Deeks for a while even. Hetty told him no so Sam demanded to work alone or he was taking vacation time. No one could figure out what was going on with him.

"I hate to see how he acts when you two get married." Said Deeks as they watched Sam storm out of the mission.

Mac and Callen headed back to her place to grab their bags for the weekend trip to Baja. Callen headed out to the car and Mac pulled a huge box out from under the bed and put it on the kitchen table. Callen noticed it as soon as he came back in the house.

"What's this?"

"Your birthday gift." Mac smiled at him. "Open it."

"I thought you were my gift." Said Callen pulling her close for a kiss.

"Just open it will you."

Callen pulled the paper off and was shocked to find a super deluxe erector set. Over 10,000 pieces that he could fiddle with to build anything.

"I figured when you can't sleep you can work on this instead of taking apart my hair dryer… again."

"Wow." Callen ran his hands over the box. "I always wanted one of these as a kid."

"Well I got you the largest set they make."

"I love it." Callen pulled her close again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Whispered Mac.

Callen pulled back and looked her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just I've never said that to anyone before. Actually I've never had anyone say it to me either."

Callen pulled her as close as he could and just held her. "Guess I'll have to say it more often then."

**Sam's house.**

I just don't get it Michelle."

"Sam he's in love Callen has every right to want to spend all his time with her."

"Yeah but he's never passed up Lakers tickets before."

"I think you're just mad because he didn't tell you about his plans first." Michele sat next to Sam on the bed. "He's still your partner and best friend, just be happy for him."

"I am happy for him." Said Sam.

The phone rang and Sam answered it.

"Yeah Hetty I can be there within the hour." Sam looked at Michele. "Got called in for something."

"Go save the day." Michelle watched Sam leave and couldn't help but feel a bit sad for him.

**OSP**

"Mr. Hanna the CIA has asked for our help with an overseas operation. I was wondering if you would like to take a place on that team?"

"How long is the operation?"

"From a month to six months we really don't know." Added Granger.

"This operation could save thousands of lives."

An hour later Sam had been debriefed on the operation and after a call to Michelle had decided to take the job. He headed home to pack and then Michelle drove him to the airport.

**Deek's and Kensi's house.**

Deeks came home to find Kensi wearing only one of his shirts and dancing around the living room to a blasting iPod. He closed the door and took dinner into the kitchen. Kensi danced her way into the kitchen and picked a piece of pizza out of the box then danced around the kitchen as she ate it.

"Boy Fern you're in a good mood tonight."

"Something wrong with that." Said Kensi around a bite of pizza.

"No nothing wrong with that."

Deeks leaned against the counter and ate his own pizza while Kensi danced around eating her third piece.

Kensi stopped moving and looked at Deeks. She smiled at him then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

Deeks wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you too Fern."

Kensi pulled back and looked at Deeks for a minute. "I want a baby."

Deeks almost fell over. He couldn't say anything he just stood there with his mouth open looking at her. Kensi reached up and closed his mouth. "Deeks are you still with me?"

"Yeah." Deeks swallowed hard. "You want a baby?"

"Yes I want a baby." Kensi kissed Deeks. "I want your baby."

"Baby ok we can have a baby." Deeks really was confused. They hadn't talked about having kids; hell Kensi didn't even like kids.

"What brought this on?"

"Nell thought she was pregnant, turns out she isn't but it got me to thinking and I want a baby."

Deeks really didn't know what to say now. He wanted kids sure could he be a good dad he really didn't know.

"So I guess that means you're going off the pill then?"

"Deeks are you ok with this? I kind of figured you wanted little mutant ninja assassins running around." Kensi started to think she got this wrong. "You got us a house and all." She almost whispered the last part suddenly feeling very unsure of herself.

"Fern if you want a baby then let's go make a baby." Deeks picked her up and sat her down on the table.

"Deeks not here you nut." Kensi laughed. They headed to the bedroom Kensi explaining it would take a while to let her body adjust to being off the pill but Deeks insisted lots of practice was still needed.

**MONDAY MORNING OPS**

Callen and Mac walked into the mission and went to their desks. Mac noticed an envelope on her desk and opened it. She got up after reading it and handed it to Callen. Kensi and Deeks had just gotten there and knew right off something was not right. Mac looked pale and Callen well he just looked sick.

"Guys what's wrong?" asked Deeks.

"Sam left. He took a job on an overseas task force." Said Mac. Callen dropped the letter and went to find Hetty. Kensi picked it up and she and Deeks read it.

*Mackenna and Callen. This will be hard for everyone but it's something I need to do. I've taken a position on a CIA/NCIS joint task force overseas. I don't know how long it will be before I'm back. Please check in with Michelle when you can. Mac look after our boy and keep him out of trouble. Callen don't screw this up, you'll never find another women to put up with you. Your friend Sam.*

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming." Muttered Deeks.

"Hetty what the hell is going on?" asked Callen when he found her up in ops.

"Mr. Hanna was needed for this operation. I am not aware of why only that he was requested for it."

Callen knew that Hetty was holding something back. Right now he was too mad to think straight.

"For now Miss. Taylor will be your partner in the field. Can the two of you handle that?"

"Yeah we can handle that." Callen went back to his desk and sat down. No one wanted to say anything afraid to upset their team leader. Hetty soon joined them.

"In Mr. Hanna's absence Miss. Blye you and Miss. Taylor will be in charge of Mr. Deeks and Miss. Jones physical and weapons training. I will see that you get all of the information you will need to see they complete the training on time."

Hetty looked at Callen. "Mr. Callen I am very sorry that you were not informed of your partner leaving. You were already gone for the weekend and he didn't want to ruin your weekend."

Callen nodded but stayed quiet. He just hoped Sam would be ok and that he had someone to watch his back.


	17. Chapter 17

Changes 17

**AUTHORS NOTES: Ok so my friend who I am writing this for is having surgery Monday. So if you enjoy the story or just the chapter, please send a review to brighten her day. She gets so excited to ready them. **

It was close to 3 am when Mac woke up finding Callen not in bed with her. Not that this was strange. Seeing the light on under the door she got up and made her way down the hall to the living room. She found Callen with the erector set out building something.

"Have you gotten any sleep tonight?" said Mac sitting down on the floor next to him.

"No." Callen put what he had in his hands down. "I'm worried about Sam."

"We all are, think how his family must feel?"

"I know I can't help but feel like this is partly my fault."

Mac moved behind him and wrapped her arms around Callen. "You did nothing wrong. You said Sam did this once before, taking an overseas operation without telling you."

"Yeah and he almost died over it."

Callen leaned back into her and closed his eyes. "Come back to bed." Said Mac getting up and reaching her hand out to him. Callen took it and let her lead him back to bed. He got in first and leaned back against the headboard. Mackenna straddled his lap and traced a finger down his face.

"It's going to be ok. Sam will be fine and I'll do everything I can to keep you safe in the field."

Callen pulled her in close and tried to loose himself in her even for a little while.

**Deeks house the next morning.**

"Kensi we're going to be late if you keep doing that." Said Deeks as he ran his hands thru her hair as she took care of him. Kensi left go of his erection and looked up at him.

"We have plenty of time if you just let me get back to work." Kensi winked up at him then went back to doing her best to drive Deeks crazy. Twenty minutes later they were finally out the door. They noticed that Callen's car was already gone from across the street.

"See I told you we were late." Kensi only rolled her eyes and got in the car. Deeks reached over to pick the music for the drive in and was shocked when Kensi left him. He wasn't going to question it and simply sat back to enjoy the drive. Of course Kensi took the time to stop for donuts and coffee.

When they got to the mission they were only ten minutes late. Expecting Callen to make a comment Deeks was surprised to see the bullpen empty. Mac came walking in a few minutes later.

"Hey where is everyone?" asked Kensi.

"Callen is working out and Hetty is up in OPS on a video call with Vance."

"He still taking Sam leaving hard?" asked Deeks.

"Well he's not sleeping at all now. And my house looks like I have a five year old living there."

"Huh?" asked Kensi.

"I got him an erector set so he would stop taking my stuff apart. And sense he's not sleeping the pieces are all over my living room."

Deeks decided to go check on Callen, which left Kensi and Mac alone.

"Ok so I told Deeks I want a baby."

Mac's head shot up. "And what did he say?"

"Well he freaked out for about a minuet then seemed to like the idea. What I didn't tell him was I stopped taking my birth control last month."

"Don't tell me you're already pregnant?"

"I don't think so. But I am feeling a bit guilty trying for a baby while we are an agent down."

"Kensi you need to do what is right for you and Deeks and screw the job."

"I just hope I'm doing the right thing." Kensi said looking towards the gym.

Deeks found Callen just finishing up. He took a deep breath then blurted out. "Kensi want's a baby."

"Ok. So are you going to try?"

"Already are." Deeks ran a hand thru his hair. "Man I'm freaking out. I have no idea what to do with a baby."

"Don't look at me I have no clue either."

"Man we are sad." Both men laughed at this

"What about you and Mac? You guys talking kids yet?"

"No not sure if either of us are ready for that just yet."

"Kensi is just so excited about it. She already talked to her mom about it and she offered to babysit for us so Kensi can keep working."

"Well that's good. Maybe we can talk Hetty into opening a day care." Said Callen smiling at the idea.

"You know between the six of us we may just produce the next generation of OSP agents all by ourselves."

"If that is what you plan on Mr. Deeks please try and not have all three of my female agents out on maternity leave at the same time." Said Hetty coming up behind them.

"Damn Hetty." Callen grabbed his chest. He hated it when she did that.

"Yeah sure Hetty." Replied Deeks as she walked away.

"Oh and Mr. Callen we will not be opening a day care that is all on you to figure out." Hetty walked away with a smile on her face. She hoped that Deeks dream just might come true someday.

Deeks and Callen joined the girls to find out they had a case. It seemed pretty up front. Find the stolen information and the people who stole it. Deeks and Kensi went to the office building where the information was taken from and Callen and Mac went to interview the security guard who was shot during the robbery.

They met back up at the mission finding nothing to help them. The security system had been hacked erasing any footage. Kensi found no forensic evidence to help either.

"I have a feeling this was an inside job. There is just no other way someone from the outside would even know what information to take." Said Mac. "Before today I didn't even know that Sloan and McGovern were even working as military contractors.

"They have only been outside contractors for six months." Said Nell.

"Have you run background checks on all their employees?" asked Callen.

"We are working thru them. They have over 700 employees."

"And so far the only thing we got are a few parking tickets." Added Eric.

"I'm with Mac on the inside job." Said Kensi. "Whoever broke in knew right where the intel was being kept. Every floor has its own servers. You would have to know what division was in charge of that information."

"Half the people we talked to didn't even know who was in charge of it." Said Deeks.

"Nell, Eric keep digging into their records. See if any employees have received any large deposits or purchases in the last month."

"Will do."

The others headed back to their desks. They went over what they knew so far but nothing stuck out. By six Callen told everyone to go home and they would get a fresh start the next morning.

Callen dropped Mac off at her place and headed to his house. He hadn't been there in a week and wanted to check on it. He walked in and dropped his bag on the bed. To him the house seemed empty for the first time sense he moved in. He wandered around the empty room and checked the windows then cleaned out the fridge then took out the trash. He emptied his bag then refilled it with clean clothing. He ran a load of wash and drank a beer while he waited.

Talking to Deeks today got him thinking about having a family. He and Mackenna hadn't been together long enough to think about starting one on purpose. Neither one had the best record with relationships and Callen didn't want to rush this and scare her off. But the idea was there now and he didn't want to push it away.

Once the laundry was done he put it away and grabbed his bag to head back to Mackenna's. Right now he couldn't stand to be alone.

**Mackenna's house.**

Mac cleaned up the living room and ordered a pizza. She really didn't know if Callen was coming back or not. He hadn't said a word on the way home until he pulled up in front of her house. He told her he needed to head home and said he'd see her later.

Sitting on the porch Mac waved over as Deeks put Monty out in the yard. She pushed the swing back slowly and let it go to start it gently swaying. Mac closed her eyes and listened to the traffic drive by. Her pizza showed up a little bit later and Mac took it inside to eat. She was halfway done when Callen walked in tossing his bag on the couch.

"Hey Pizza's still hot."

"Great I'm starved. Everything in my fridge needed to be tossed."

Callen grabbed a slice and ate it quietly. Mac didn't want to push him to talk so she just cleaned up her mess and waited for him to talk. Callen seemed to be happy just eating his pizza so Mac went to take a shower. It was easier for her to wash her hair at night so it would dry. She hated going into work with wet hair. She wasn't even sure Callen knew she had left the room. She stripped and turned the water on. Mac washed her hair and was just enjoying the hot water when she felt a cold draft as Callen opened the shower door.

Mac simply looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. Callen wrapped his arms around her and just held on. He buried his face in her neck and held tight. Mac simply leaned back into him and waited.

She didn't have to wait long before Callen turned her around and pushed her against the tiled wall. He may not feel like talking but Callen had no problems showing her how he was feeling at the moment.

An hour later they lay in bed Mac half on top of Callen.

"There are a few things I think you should know." Callen said as he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"Ok."

"I want kids, I want to come home and feel like it's a home and not just a place where I sleep. I want a family of my own. I want it all with you."

"What brought this on?" asked Mac. She didn't bother to lift her head to look at him. She wasn't sure what had him thinking this way.

"Talking to Deeks about him and Kens trying for a baby I guess."

"And you don't want to be left out?"

"It's not about being left out. It's about not ending up alone and bitter." Callen stilled his movements. "When I went home the place was so empty, so quiet. I used to love that but now it just got to me."

"I can understand that. I've spent so much time alone over the years but now that your in my life I don't like the idea of going back to just being alone."

"I'm not saying we have to do anything right now or change anything I just want it out there that I'm in it for the long haul."

Mac finally lifted her head to look at him. "Callen I'm not going anywhere. For me you're it, my one and done." Mac kissed Callen deeply. "I have no problem having kids or living together full time. My lease on this place is for a year so I have about eight months left on it. After that if you want me to move in then I will."

"Ok but if you get pregnant the deals off and you move in right away and we get married." Said Callen a huge smile on his face.

"Ok I can live with that." Mac smiled down at him. Callen gave her a smirk then flipped her over onto her back.

"I love you." Callen said as he started to kiss his way down her shoulder.

"I love you too Callen."

**A month later.**

Kensi had been feeling ill for two weeks. She finally decided it was time to take a test and see if she was going to give Deeks a child. Deeks had gone surfing so she had the house to herself.

Taking the test Kensi locked herself into the bathroom. She read the instructions and followed them to the letter. Sinking down onto the floor Kensi waited. When it was time to check Kensi couldn't do it. She was too scared of what it would mean if there were two lines on it. She wasn't sure how long she sat there. When Deeks got home he called out to Kensi then went to take a shower. Finding the door locked Deeks pounded on it.

"Kensi are you ok?"

The door opened and Kensi looked up at him. "I took a test and I can't make myself look at it."

Deeks glanced over at the white test on the sink. Slowly he picked it up and looked at it. He grabbed the box and read the back then put them both on the sink once more. Deeks put his hands out to Kensi and helped her up.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Said Deeks before giving Kensi the biggest hug and kiss. Kensi started to cry and hugged him back.

"Are you sure?"

"Two lines Fern that means a baby." Deeks pulled Kensi out into the living room and swung her around. Deeks spotted Mac and Callen leaving for work and ran out into the yard. "Hey guys I'm gonna be a dad." Then Deeks ran back in to the house.

Callen and Mac looked at each other and laughed. They would wait till Deeks got to work to tell everyone the news.


	18. Chapter 18

Changes. 18

**Authors notes: To the reviewer ****kayra, thank you so much for the wonderful review it totally made my day. Because of your wonderful review I would like to do something special for you. Please PM me with an idea you would like to see in the story. Also I may just use your name for an character. **

**To the rest of my fans thank you so much for enjoying this story. **

Deeks couldn't wait to tell everyone the news. He texted Nell and told her to have everyone gathered when they got in. Hetty asked Callen if he knew what was going on.

"Yes I do but I think Deeks wants to be the one to tell everyone."

Ten minutes later Deeks and Kensi walked in.

"Mr. Deeks this had better be good." Said Hetty sternly.

"It is." Deeks looked at Kensi then back at his family. "We're having a baby."

"Oh my god!" screamed Nell throwing herself at Kensi and Deeks.

"Miss Blye you are on restricted duty till further notice." Hetty looked at her with a smile. She knew how much Kensi hated desk duty. "Once you start to show you will be on desk duty until the baby is born."

"Yes Hetty." Kensi was not going to argue. The baby and Deeks were so much more important than the job to her now.

For now Kensi would be allowed in the field for interviews and forensic work. Anything that was deemed dangerous then Nell would partner up with Deeks. Granger would also go into the field as backup when necessary. Deeks thought he just enjoyed shooting people and was an action junky but he would never say anything to his face about it.

Hetty also insisted that Kensi see a doctor the next day to find out how far along she was. As Hetty was walking back to her desk she pointed a finger at Callen.

"Don't even think about it." Then walked away. Mac looked at him.

"What was that all about?"

"She doesn't want me getting you pregnant any time soon. Can't afford to be two agents down, three if you count Sam not being here."

"Well I guess I should have said something sooner than." Replied Mac. Callen went white.

"Mackenna?"

"Just joking." She laughed and walked away.

"Not funny baby, not funny at all."

He could hear his girlfriend laughing all the way to the gym.

By the end of the week Nell was exhausted. Not only was she doing her Ops work but she was in the field and training at the same time. She wasn't going to complain because this was what she had wanted sense first starting work there. Of course this now left even less time for Eric.

He didn't say anything but he was quieter at work and didn't come over after work like he used to.

"Hey Nell, take the weekend off and put a smile back on Eric's face." Said Mac as they finished up a training session in the gym.

"Ok. I owe him that much. He misses me."

"I can tell. He turned down a red bull this morning."

"What are your plans this weekend?"

"Spending it at Callen's place. It seems like we always end up at my place so we are switching it up."

"You two are just too cute."

Mac laughed. She wouldn't tell Nell but she was still unsure of where things were going. It all seemed too good to be true. The last thing Mac wanted was to loose what she now had. Callen was a very good looking man and she often saw women watching him when they were out.

He never paid them any mind but there could always be that one woman who caught his eye. She just hoped it never happened.

When it was time to leave Mac gathered her things. She was still off kilter thinking about Callen leaving her. Callen seemed to know something was up even when she told him she was fine just a bit tired.

They stopped for dinner at one of Callen's favorite steak places. They got seated and when the waitress came to take their order she very openly flirted with Callen. It seemed that every time he ate there with Sam they got the same waitress and she always hit on him. When he was with Sam it was fine he just always was polite to her but having her hit on him in front of Mac was making him uncomfortable.

They placed their order and Mac looked out the window. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"No you're not Mac. What is bothering you today?"

"It's just been a long week." Mac smiled at him. "Just looking forward to going home and taking a hot bath." Callen reached over and took her hand in his.

"So do I get to join you in this bath?"

Mac laughed. "Well I guess it would be ok." Said Mac giving Callen's hand a squeeze.

Mac had put her hair up in a bun that afternoon for the training session and had just left it up. This made her tattoo very visible considering she was wearing a tank top. Their waitress brought their beers and stopped to take a long look at the back of Mac's neck then at their joined hands. She gave a huff and walked off.

"Ok I really hope she doesn't spit in my food." Joked Mac.

"Guess we need to find a new steak house." Replied Callen with a shake of his head.

It didn't surprise them when a different waitress took over their table. They ate and soon left for home. As soon as they got to Callen's house the mood seemed to change. Mac got more relaxed and didn't seem as upset over what ever had been bothering her all day.

She tossed her things next to the bed and headed for the bathroom to run he bath. Once the water was half way full Mac got in and sighed. The hot water felt so good. It took only a few minutes before Callen joined her. She scooted forward to make room for him. She really loved this tub. The previous owner had taken out the old tub and had a whirlpool one put in.

Callen hit the jets before wrapping his arms around her. "I love you." Said Callen.

"I love you too."

Callen began to rub circles on her stomach with his thumb. "Are you sure you don't want to just move in now?"

"Callen it's only a few months I think you can handle the wait. It's not like we are not together each night."

"I know." Callen slid his hand along her stomach. "I just want us to start our life together that's all."

"I thought that's what we are doing now?"

"Together in the same house." Added Callen. They had been together for five months now counting the time they spent just as very good friends. In two weeks it would be six months.

"Patience is a virtue you know." Said Mac on a moan as Callen found his target.

Callen pulled his hand away making Mac groan in frustration. "Well I guess you can wait till later than for this."

"I hate you right now." Callen laughed.

"No you don't." He kissed her shoulder and put his hand back where it was. "You love me."

"More then you'll ever know." Said Mac enjoying the moment.

**Deeks' house. **

"Kensi foods ready." Yelled Deeks as he dished out the Mac and Cheese he just made. He really needed to get Kensi eating healthier now that she was eating for two. He steamed some broccoli and hoped she would eat some.

"Smells good." Kensi took her seat and dug in. She cleaned her plate and started in for a second helping, even the broccoli. "What's for dessert?"

"Only you Fern." Deeks laughed. "I have fresh fruit and whipped cream."

"Any cheese cake?"

"Not tonight."

"Deeks." Whined Kensi.

"Sunshine, you're eating for two now and need to eat stuff that is good for the baby."

"I still want cheese cake." Kensi pushed her plate back and stuck out her lower lip at Deeks.

"Ok how about a small piece topped with the fruit?"

Kensi giggled and agreed. Deeks had to admit the giggling was one of the cutest things Kensi did around him. If he told her that she would most likely hit him. Deeks got the dessert ready and they took it into the living room to watch tv.

"Are you going to come to my appointment Monday?"

"As long as we don't get a case. Eric said he would call early if we have one."

"Ok." Kensi said as she dug into the cheese cake.

"Deeks do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Doesn't matter because the kid will be ours and that's all that I care about." Deeks held Kensi as close as he could. "You're the only woman I ever want to have kids with Kens."

"Good because if I catch you knocking up another woman I'd kill you."

Deeks knew she meant business. He also knew no one would ever find the body.

"Don't worry Fern there will never be anyone else for me ever."

**Callen's house.**

Mackenna was laying on the bed on her back. Callen was stretched out taking most of the bed on his stomach with his head on her stomach. He almost never slept but in this position he could be out for an hour or so. Mac ran her fingers over his shoulders and arms as this seemed to help him sleep.

Callen twitched in his sleep then murmured something. He jerked hard then settled down. Mac knew his dreams could be troubled as most agents that did what they did every day faced.

"Baby please don't go." Callen murmured. He wrapped his arms around her more like she was his life line. "Please don't do this don't leave me."

"Callen babe it's just a dream. I'm not going anywhere." Mac stroked his head trying to calm him down.

"Please, I need you."

"Callen wake up your dreaming." Mac poked him this time trying to rouse him sense he wasn't calming down from her touch. Callen jerked awake and looked up at her. "Hey babe, must have been one hell of a dream."

Callen moved to lie next to her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You were packing your bags to leave. You got offered a job in DC and took it." Callen wanted to cry but held the tears back. "It was killing me watching you walk away."

"Ok you do realize that I would never leave you." Mac rolled over to so she could look down at her. "You and Hetty you're my family and I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him and moved to cover his body with hers. "G what does the tat you picked out say?"

"Forever."

"I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him again. "What can I do to prove that to you?"

Callen pulled her down to kiss her again. He wound his fingers in her hair to hold her still. When they broke apart Callen reached over to the night stand and opened the draw. He pulled out a small blue box and Mac's eyes went huge.

"Callen." Mac gasped as he opened the box and showed her the ring.

"I was going to wait till we were together a year."

He looked at her and held his breath. "I'm pushing things again." Callen went to close the box when Mac put her hand on his.

"How long have you had this?"

"About two weeks."

Mac ran her finger over the ring. The stones were all set into the band, one large diamond in the center flanked by several smaller blue and green stones. The ring was amazing. Mac sat up and looked down at Callen. She put her hand out to him and he took the ring out and slipped it onto her finger.

She smiled down at him then laughed as Callen tackled her to the bed.

"I'm still not moving in." Callen kissed her and slid himself into her.

"That's fine I can wait." They watched each other as they moved. "As long as you belong to me that's fine."


	19. Chapter 19

Changes

Chapter 19

Nell was the first to spot the ring on Mac's hand. She gave a little scream and hugged her. Everyone else was looking at her funny now.

"You ok there Nell?" asked Deeks.

"I'm fine." Nell looked at Mac. "How did he ask?"

"Ask what?" said Kensi.

Mac held out her hand so Kensi could see.

"OMG! Callen proposed."

"What, when?" asked Deeks going to join the women.

"Saturday night." Mac looked down at the ring. "Don't get all excited no wedding for a while."

"I can't believe he asked you." Said Kensi.

"Well neither could I, but I just couldn't say no."

Mac noticed Hetty was now in her office. "I'm going to go tell Hetty."

"Mackenna my dear what can I do for you."

She held out her hand to show Hetty the ring. "Callen proposed."

"Oh my, what a beautiful ring." Hetty got up to get a better look at the ring. "The blue and green stones match your tattoo."

"Yes. That's what Callen had in mind when he had the ring made."

Hetty hugged her granddaughter and smiled. "I am so happy for you."

"We are waiting for a bit to actually get married." Mac smiled. "Callen couldn't wait any longer to ask."

"I am so glad you two found each other." Said Hetty. She looked up to see Callen walking over to them. As soon as he got close Hetty hugged him too. She tried not to cry but a tear escaped. "I am so happy and proud of the two of you."

"So Hetty how about talking your granddaughter to move in with me."

"Callen we already talked about this." Mac shook her head at him."

"I don't see why you don't." said Hetty. "The two of you spend every night together already."

"See Hetty is on my side."

Mac threw her hands in the air. "UGH! I give up." And walked away.

"So Mackenna does that mean you're moving in?" asked Callen as he ran to catch up with her.

As Callen and Mac went back to work Kensi went to talk to Hetty.

"Well the doctor says I'm two months along."

"I see. We will have to take things case by case for now but I do not want you putting yourself in any dangerous situations. I don't think Mr. Deeks could handle it if you or the baby were harmed."

"That's fine Hetty. I can always work cold cases."

"Well then get to it." Hetty smiled as Kensi walked away. She looked forward to the day she would hold her own great grandchild.

If Deeks was over protective before now that Kensi was carrying his child he was worse. They were in the car watching a house and Deeks kept asking her if she was ok.

"Deeks I am pregnant not sick."

"I still think you should be back at ops."

"Yeah well Hetty said I could be here. I'll stay in the car I promise."

"Kensi I'm aloud to worry. I love you and our little ninja assassin you're growing in there." Said Deeks as he rubbed her belly.

Kensi put her hand on top of his. "I promise I will stay in ops every day once I start to show. That's about two months. Until then I will stay in the car unless it's safe for me to be there."

"Ok. I just can't lose you Kensi. You are my entire world."

"And you are mine Deeks."

**Across town.**

Callen was starting to get worried. Mac hadn't said a word to him in about an hour. They had been sitting watching a coffee shop for their suspect to show like he did every day. Mac was looking out the window and at the same time rubbing her engagement ring.

"Ok your mad I get it but can you please talk to me."

"I'm not mad." Said Mac still not looking at him.

"Ok then why are you so quiet?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Something I'm thinking about doing."

"Am I going to like it?"

"I hope so."

"I'm sorry I had Hetty take my side."

"No you're not. You want me to move in and you're getting your way."

"I don't want you to move in if you don't want to."

"I want to. Hetty is right it just makes sense we spend every night in the same bed. It will be easier to just have one place."

"There is something more isn't there?"

"I just don't want you to wake up in a few months and realize you don't want me there anymore."

"Mackenna I will never change my mind."

She turned to look at him. "I'm just being silly. I've been shut out or tossed away so often it's hard for me to think anyone wants me to stick around."

"You're not being silly. I keep thinking you're going to up and leave me."

"Not going to happen G. You're stuck with me."

It was late when Callen and Mac got back to her place. Callen dropped onto the couch and kicked off his shoes. Mac headed straight for the bedroom and changed out of her jeans and top. She pulled on another little and I mean little item Hetty had made her buy. It was kind of unnerving now to know that it was her grandmother who had picked all this stuff out for her.

Oh well Hetty had good taste and she knew Callen would love it. Mac turned the bed down then walked out to the living room. Callen was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed.

"G why don't you come to bed."

"Yeah I will soon."

"G Callen get your butt off of that couch and come to bed or I'm changing into sweats."

This got his attention and Callen looked over to the hallway to see Mac standing there in a little black and red lace number. She smiled at him, turned and walked back to the bedroom.

"Thank you Hetty." Murmured Callen as he headed to join her. Mac was sitting on the bed waiting on him.

"You are so beautiful." Said Callen as he stripped off his shirt and jeans.

"If your too tired we can just sleep." Said Mac as she lifted her legs onto the bed and laid back.

"Tired, I'm not tired."

Callen hovered over her. "So you're really moving in with me?"

"Yes. We can start packing up my stuff this week."

"I love you so much."

"I know and I love you."

Callen leaned down to kiss her when his cell phone rang. He got up and grabbed his jeans to find it.

"Hello."

"G I hear congratulations are in order."

"Sam where the hell are you?"

"Can't say G, sorry. I only have a minuet we are moving out soon to catch a flight. Hetty called and told me the good news. I hear Kensi is pregnant too."

"Yeah she is. I can't believe you're not here." Callen looked over at Mac. "Yeah she's right here."

He handed her the phone.

"Hey Sam you having fun yet?"

"No not really. Congratulations Mac. Take good care of our boy."

"I plan on it."

A few minutes later Sam ended the call and Callen felt better having a chance to talk to him.

Callen looked at Mac and pulled her onto his lap. For a while he simply sat there and held her.

"Do you just want to try and sleep?" asked Mac. "It's ok if you're not in the mood now."

Callen didn't answer her instead he flipped her onto her back and covered her body once more.

"And miss out on this amazing little number, no way." Mac laughed as Callen kissed his way down her body. Callen stopped and looked up at her. "I want to wait till we are married to start a family."

"Ok, that sounds good. It will give us a little more time with just the two of us."

"Plus it means time to get in lots of practice making a baby." Said Callen as he resumed his trek downward.

**Deeks house.**

"So what do you think about Mac and Callen getting engaged?" asked Kensi as her and Deeks were getting ready for bed.

"I'm happy for them." Said Deeks.

"Deeks do you want to get married?"

"Of course I do." Deeks looked at Kensi "Kensi do you want to get married?"

"Yes." She put her hand on her belly. "I'd like to before the baby comes."

"Ok, so how do you want to do this?"

"Let's just go to city hall. I don't want a big fuss." Deeks knew that Kensi had planned her wedding to Jack and he figured planning anther wedding would bring back bad memories.

"Ok. We can have your mom come with us."

"I'd like that." Said Kensi quietly.

"Do you want real wedding dress or are we going in jeans?"

Kensi laughed at this. "Jeans are fine for you. I think I'll wear a nice sun dress. I have a white one I've never worn before."

"Ok it's all settled then." We can make an appointment for early in the morning. If we are late for work we will have a good reason."

"Deeks there is something else."

"Yeah baby."

"Well it seems that being pregnant has a certain effect on my body."

"Besides your boobs getting bigger which by the way I'm totally fine with."

"No you idiot." Kensi shook her head at him then blushed. "It seems that I'm extremely needy in a certain way."

"Oh." Deeks smiled. "Babe you're always needy that way." This got Deeks a soft punch to the shoulder. It made him smile. Kensi had promised that she would not hit him anymore and so far she hadn't. But the soft punch was to Deeks like getting kissed. He understood exactly what it meant.

"Deeks I'm serious."

"So am I fern." Deeks kissed her then slipped his hands under the LAPD shirt she was wearing. "Now let's see what I can do about your little problem."

**Somewhere overseas.**

Sam Hanna sat on a C17 cargo plane as it speed to its destination. He had no idea where he would end up. All he knew was he couldn't fail at this mission. What Granger had told him during the briefing had chilled him to the bone. He was doing this to save the people he cared about. If he didn't succeed the repercussions would reach all the way back to LA and his family. He made a promise to Hetty and Granger and he planned on keeping it, even if it meant giving up his life to save those who were waiting back home.

He just hoped he'd be there to see Kensi's and Deeks baby born and to stand up with Callen at his wedding. All their worlds were changing and now it was up to Sam to make sure those changes stayed good.


	20. Chapter 20

Changes

20

**Authors notes: Ok guys don't worry I'm not killing Sam off. Just trying to set the mood for what his frame of mind is. I wanted to put a twist on the White Ghost story line as I really hate how they did it in the show. **

Sam was not happy to be in the middle of now here. He was shown where to toss his gear and met a few members of the taskforce. Sam was standing outside the main building looking around when he spotted a familiar face. Sabatino came sauntering over to him a smile on his face.

"Hanna good to see you." Sam shook the man's hand but didn't smile back. "So how is the rest of the team doing? 

"Good. Callen got engaged and Deeks and Kensi are expecting."

"Wow, so Blye and Deeks huh." Sabatino shrugged and led Sam over to a let populated area. "Ok so what do you know?"

"I know I'm here to hunt down a leak that is putting agents in danger."

"We have had a CIA agent in the field for almost seven years now. He's an ex-marine and knows how to handle himself." Sabatino looked around. "Up until a month ago I was the only one here who knew who he was. Someone found out and leaked that information. Problem is this agent has ties to two members of your team."

"Which puts them in danger too?"

"Yes. There is someone in the CIA how wants to use this agent as a scapegoat. They will not stop at hurting anyone they need to in an effort to draw this agent out."

"Ok so who are the agents on my team?"

"Hetty and Kensi." Sabatino looked around again. "Hetty has known him for years and Kensi was engaged to him nine years ago."

"Damn." Sam knew exactly who they were talking about. It was Jack, Kensi's Jack, a man that both he and Callen and mostly Deeks would love to strangle. And here he was needing to protect the man. Sam didn't like it one bit.

"In a few days I'm scheduled to meet with him. I'll take you along."

Sam shook his head in agreement. The two men headed over to the mess for dinner. Sabatino told him not to discuss his team or their situations to anyone. The less the mole knew the better.

**Las Agneles.**

Kensi was sitting at her desk when Hetty walked over and put a small box down. Kensi smiled and opened it to find the sweetest little pair of booties.

"Oh Hetty they are so cute. Thank you so much." Kensi walked over to Deeks . "Look Deeks our first baby gift."

Deeks looked up and smiled. The booties were white with little blue bows on the front. Kensi put them on Deeks desk and went back to work. Deeks kept looking at them and then over at Kensi. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. If you told him a year ago he'd be engaged to Kensi and she would be carrying his child he would have told you no way.

"Also I am going to arrange for a package to Ray. You can send him whatever you like." Said Hetty turning to go back to her desk.

"We need to send him a copy of the sonogram and a pic of us together." Said Kensi.

Deeks agreed and Kensi went to find Nell so she could take a nice photo of them to send.

Deeks had arranged for them to get married on Friday at City Hall. He had called in a favor and got the earliest appointment he could. Kensi's mom was going to meet them there. Deeks would have given anything for Ray to be there but he'd just have to send photos instead. He sent Kensi's mom a text asking her to please bring a camera with her. That gave them three days to keep this secret. Knowing Hetty she already knew.

Nell was so excited to take the photos. She told them they should go to the beach and they both agreed that after work they would head to the beach. Kensi was so excited she couldn't wait till the day to be over.

"Calm down Fern we still have a few hours to go."

"I can't help it."

Deeks smiled at her leaned down and gave her a kiss and rubbed her belly. He went back to his desk and got started on some more paper work.

Callen found Mac in the armory cleaning her gun. He stood just inside the door way and watched her work. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her ring sparkle when the light hit it.

He remembered the conversation he had with Hetty years before about if he wanted to start a family. He had replied that he wanted to find his first. Little did he know then that instead of his birth family he needed to find her. She was his family, his future.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me all day?"

"I can't help it I love to look at you."

Mac shook her head at him and started to put her gun back together.

"So are we going to start to move you in tonight?"

"Yes Callen. I'll take most of my clothing first and some small stuff. The rest we can get whenever we have time."

Callen smirked at her happy he was finally getting his way. He wasn't sure Mackenna was totally on board with it but she wasn't acting mad. Callen was determined to make the move work for both of them and would do anything to see that she was happy.

"Did you want to bring any of the furniture with you?"

"No I don't think so. We have the couch and bed so we're good." Mac smiled at him. "Well maybe the coffee table and tv of course."

"I already have the cable guy coming on Saturday to hook up the tv. I know you can't live without your shows."

"Your one to talk, you got in an argument with the guy on ZNN last week."

"Oh come one he had no clue what he was talking about."

"Baby you still were yelling at the tv."

Hetty sat at her desk and opened her lap top. She opened her secure email and found a message from Sam.

*Met with Sabatino. He told me everything. Any idea who I should be looking for?*

Hetty sent a message back telling him they had no idea who the mole was and to keep his eyes open. She knew that if the leak wasn't found then all their lives could be in danger. She wasn't worried about herself but refused to allow her family to be in harm's way.

She would have to speak with Callen soon and fill him in with at least part of the truth. She looked over to see Kensi sitting at Mac's desk and Deeks leaning over talking to the baby. Deeks would also have to be warned at some point. He had too much too loose now.

**The beach.**

Kensi and Deeks stood close together on the sand with the water in the background. Deeks put his hands on her stomach and Kensi put hers on top of his. They both looked down at their joined hands. Nell planned on taking the same photo each month to keep a record of the growing family. They took well over two dozen photos and Nell promised to print them all out the next day at work.

After Nell left Deeks and Kensi walked along the beach and enjoyed some quiet time together. They stopped and got fish taco's for dinner then headed home. When they got there they saw Callen putting two duffle bags in his trunk and Mac putting a box in hers.

"I can't believe he talked her into moving in with him." Said Kensi.

"Callen wants her close. Just the way I want you close." Replied Deeks putting an arm around her and leading her into the house. They left Monty out for a while and settled down to watch Next Top Model.

"You know more than your saying." Said Kensi as they got settled.

"Maybe."

"Deeks what's going on?"

"You can't say anything ok."

"Of course."

"Ok so Callen is afraid that Mac is going to change her mind and leave him."

"Is he crazy Mac is crazy about him." Kensi looked up at Deeks. "She would never leave him."

"I think it has a lot to do with both their pasts. Being shipped around so many homes so many families." Deeks took a drink of his beer. "The with her being moved around so much with the job I guess he's afraid she doesn't want to put down roots."

"Well from what I know putting down roots is exactly what Mac has always wanted."

"Well then I hope things work out for them."

"It will. If we can make things work they sure can."

**Across the street.**

"Ok I think that is it for the bedroom." Said Mac putting a box on the couch. Callen was putting his erector set into boxes.

"Ok I want to take as much of this as I can tonight."

"There's plenty of room in the jeep." Mac grabbed another box and headed for the bathroom to get her stuff from there.

Callen took his boxes out to the jeep then went to see how far along Mac was.

"Are you sure you're ok with moving in? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"I know and I'm fine with it. Your right it does make more sense. If we were not spending every night together I'd say it was too soon."

"It's also safer if we have one place. Easier to know if someone is watching us if we are in the same place."

Mac looked at Callen. He was holding something back she could just tell. "Ok what else is motivating the move?"

"Nothing."

Mac put the box from the bathroom on the table and turned to look at him. "I know when you're holding back G, what is going on?"

Mac glared at him. This always got to Callen and he spilled.

"Ok all I know is there is a leak in the CIA. They are hunting down an operative in the Middle East who has been gathering critical information on different terrorist groups. The operative they are hunting has ties to Hetty. She's worried that they will use her and if they figure out you're her granddaughter, you to get to this agent."

"Does this have something to do with Sam?"

"I don't know."

"Well ok then." Mac picked up the box and headed out to the cars. She waited till Callen had locked the door and then started the jeep. She followed Callen home and they started unloading everything.

Mac put her bags in the bedroom and headed back out to the cars. An hour later everything was in the house and her clothing was put away. She didn't have much for the bathroom and that got put away quickly.

Callen put all the boxes with his erector set in the corner of the back room for now. He could work on it there without it being in the way. They had packed up some of the kitchen stuff sense Callen had little and he started putting that stuff away next.

He was surprised when someone knocked at the door. He opened it to see Nell and Eric.

"Hi Callen."

"Hey Nell, Eric come on in."

"We just wanted to stop by and give you and Mac a house warming gift. I know you've had the house for a while but I still thought it would be nice."

"Ok let me go get Mackenna."

Eric began to look around noticing how empty the house was. "Hey Nell did you ever notice that the only person who doesn't call her Mac is Callen, he always uses her full name."

"I think its sweet." Said Nell.

Mac and Callen came back in the room. "Hey Nell what's up?"

"Eric and I have a house warming gift for you." Nell handed Mac a wrapped box. She sat on the couch to open it. After moving the tissue paper she found a framed photo of her and Callen.

"Who took this?"

"Deeks, he said he couldn't pass up the moment."

The photo was taken a few weeks ago when they were on a case. On the walk back to the car Callen had swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She was looking up at him and they were smiling at each other.

"He really got a good shot."

"Yeah and to think he took it on his phone." Added Eric.

Callen took the photo and remembering a nail in the brick work over the fire place he hung it there.

"We can move it if you want?" said Callen turning to look at his fiancé.

"Nope I think it's perfect there."

Callen turned to Nell and Eric. "Thanks guys we really appreciate it."

"Any time." Said Nell. "Well we will let you two get back to unpacking."

Callen let them out and turned to find Mac looking at the photo.

"Deeks really did get a good shot didn't he."

"Yeah maybe we should ask him to take the photos at the wedding."

**Camp Chapman**

Sam read over everything Sabatino had given him on the agents working in that area. It was important to find out who wanted Jack dead and why. Sam had found out that Jack had married a local girl and that they had a child. His wife had been killed and his daughter was missing. They figured that the CIA was behind it.

Sam looked at a photo of his family and felt sick to think of Jack's daughter out there somewhere. If anything good came out of it he hoped he would be able to find the girl and get her home to her father.


	21. Chapter 21

Changes

Chapter 21

Three months had passed sense Sam had left. Kensi was now five months pregnant and starting to show. She was no longer aloud out in the field unless there was no other choice. Most days Kensi sat at her desk working on cold cases or doing research for the current case. It was slowly driving her crazy but when it got too bad she just would close her eyes and rub her belly remembering the reason why she was on desk duty.

Mac and Callen had gotten used to living together and were enjoying sharing the house. Mac wanted to just go to city hall like Kensi and Deeks to get married but Hetty insisted that her granddaughter would have a proper wedding, with a proper dress.

Considering what was going on Mac and Callen had sat down Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric and told them about Mac's connection with Hetty. Their friends promised not to say anything outside of their group.

It was also at this time that the team was given a case involving Navy personal transporting drugs into LA. Nell was now out in the field with Deeks and was enjoying being out of the office.

Deeks and Nell were interviewing a petty officer who was on leave visiting his family when a women they didn't know interrupted them.

"Excuse me I understand your with NCIS?"

"Um yeah." Said Nell "And you are?"

"Talia Del Campo DEA." Talia looked at the smaller woman and smiled. "It seems we are working the same case."

"I'm Agent Nell Jones and this is Agent Marty Deeks." Deeks shook the woman's hand but didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"It's nice to meet you." Talia looked Deeks over and got a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"So this means?" asked Nell. She didn't like the way this woman was looking at Deeks either.

"Well my director thinks we need to team up, share information."

"Yeah I'm not about to share anything until I hear from our boss." Said Deeks. He pulled out his phone and called Hetty.

"Yes Mr. Deeks."

"Hetty I have an Agent Del Campo here from the DEA, she says she's on the same case and we are supposed to work together?"

"Oh I see she found you already. I was just about to call you and let you know. This is not my choice Mr. Deeks but she has been on this case before the Navy became aware of the connection."

"Yeah ok, we'll bring her into the boat shed."

"I'll have Callen and Mackenna meet you there."

Talia never took her eyes off Deeks. Nell finally spoke up.

"Don't get your hopes up he's married."

Talia looked at Nell. "Happily?"

"Very and she's an agent which means she's armed."

Talia had a frown on her face when Deeks rejoined them. It was then that she noticed the wedding ring.

Nell gave Talia directions to the boat shed and they left.

"You better warn Kensi about her."

"Yeah you know how she gets." Deeks shuddered to think how Kensi would handle meeting Talia. Pregnant or not Kensi could still kick her ass.

They got to the boat shed and met up with the others. Nell gave them a brief summary of the DEA agent. Poor Deeks was very uncomfortable and really just wanted to get the hell out of there.

When Talia showed up Nell introduced her to the rest of the team. They got started and Talia began to let them know what she knew.

"I've been on this case for 18 months now. It started trying to pin point who was supplying the drugs to a local cartel. We narrowed it down two months ago to three men."

She pulled out some photos from a folder. "We are still trying to find out if they are part of the cartel or freelance."

Talia leaned over giving Deeks a good look down her shirt. Deeks nearly fell over and quickly moved to get a bottle of water and to get as far away from the DEA agent as he could.

They finished up the briefing and called it a day. Talia was still trying to get Deeks to look at her. Mac leaned over to Nell.

"Does she know he's married?" Talia heard this and glared at her.

"Yep and she doesn't seem to care." Said Nell.

Callen was flipping thru the paperwork and was trying to stay out of it. He already had to deal with one crazy woman he didn't need to be in another's sights.

Just then Mac's phone rang. It was Kensi.

"Hey Kensi." Mac noticed Talia watching her with interest. "Yes your husband is here." Mac laughed. "Deeks check your phone your wife says it's going to voice mail."

Deeks pulled his phone out and realized it was on silent. He cringed and turned the ringer back on.

"Ok Kensi you can call and yell at him yourself now."

"Kensi is his wife's name?" Asked Talia.

"Yep." Answered Nell.

"So he's married to Malibu Barbie's cousin?"

Nell and Mac both laughed. "No more like G.I. Jane's little sister." Said Mac. "Trust us you do not want on her bad side."

They walked away then and just left her standing there. Talia got the hint and left telling them she would see them in the morning. Deeks waited till her car was out of the lot before heading to the SRX. Nell followed him trying not to laugh at his discomfort.

As soon as they all got back to the mission Kensi knew something was up.

"Deeks has a new girlfriend." Said Callen.

"I do not, I never did anything I can't help it she's crazy."

Hetty's jaw dropped at his outburst. Kensi narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Agent Del Campo doesn't understand that a wedding ring means the man is off the market." Said Mac.

"Deeks." Said Kensi.

"I didn't do anything. She was the one leaning over so I could see down her shirt." Deeks swallowed hard. "I got away from her as soon as she started it."

"Don't worry Kensi Deeks really didn't do anything to encourage her." Said Nell.

"For once I'm just glad it's not me." Said Callen from the safety of his desk.

"Yeah you do seem to attract the crazy ones don't you?" said Mac.

"Well for now we need to work together with her and solve this case." Said Hetty.

That night Kensi was pissed. How dare this woman think that she could simply walk in and take what was hers.

"Kensi I promise I will not do anything to lead her on." Deeks was just as upset as Kensi was. "Trust me I'm not attracted to her in the least."

"I do trust you Deeks it's her I don't trust."

Kensi was pacing when suddenly she stoped and gasped. Deeks was on his feet and next to her in an instant. Kensi grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"The baby kicked."

Deeks held still and there it was a firm tap where his hand was. He dropped to his knees and lifted her shirt. Deeks kissed that spot and rested his cheek against her stomach. He felt the baby kick again and he started to talk to it.

"Hey buddy it's your daddy. Your mommy and I can't wait for you to come out of there so we can hold you. We love you so much."

Kensi felt tears well up. She ran her fingers thru his hair and covered his hand with hers. Deeks stood and began to kiss her.

"Babe lets go to be."

Kensi smiled and took Deeks hand leading him to the bedroom.

Callen and Mac had finished washing the dinner dishes and were heading into the living room.

"Poor Deeks this DEA agent is gonna drive him crazy."

"Yeah she is. I'm just really glad she isn't after me." Said Callen as he lowered himself onto the couch.

"Don't worry I wouldn't let her mess with you."

"You better not." Said Callen laughing pulling her down onto him. "I'm not into dating two women at the same time."

"What no secret fantasy?"

"One cop is enough for me." Callen said as he began to kiss down her neck.

"You really do have an issue with handcuffs don't you?" laughed Mac.

"I just don't like to be restrained ok."

Mac had to laugh at him. Callen grabbed her legs and slid her until she was laying on the couch under him.

"Laugh all you want babe. Let's see how you like it." Callen pinned her arms over her head and proceeded to undo her pants with his free hand. Mac squirmed under him but didn't tell him to stop. Callen looked up at her and smiled. He was glad she trusted him this much.

The next morning they found themselves back at the boat shed. They had found the location of the drug drop off and were waiting on Del Campo to show. She walked in wearing a very low cut top and skin tight jeans. She found Deeks was across the room showing Mac photos on his phone.

"Kensi ordered these last night." Mac commented on the photos and Talia hated the way Deeks smiled over the phots. She wondered what this Kensi ordered that had Deeks so happy.

By the end of the day they had six Navy officers in custody five million in drugs and cash and close to a dozen dead cartel members. They were all back at the boat shed glad that it was all over.

Talia found her break when Deeks was alone on the one side of the room to make her move.

"So Deeks what do you say about having a few drinks with me tonight?"

She was almost on top of Deeks.

"Yeah I can't. Need to get home to my wife."

"Oh come on. What does she have that I don't?"

Deeks swallowed hard as Talia ran a finger down his chest.

Talia stiffened when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She was spun around to see a very pregnant, very pissed off brunet looking at her.

"Is there a reason you're touching my husband?" The room was silent as everyone was watching the action across the room. Even Granger was dead quiet waiting to see what would happen.

"You're husband." Talia paled. "You're Kensi?"

"Yes I am and I'll ask you one more time before I hurt you why are you touching my husband?"

Deeks had to smile. God he loved this woman.

"I'm, um yeah I'm sorry." Talia stumbled over her words. She never expected this to be Deeks wife. For one she was no Barbie that was for sure. She was smoking hot a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Talia. No wonder Deeks was in a hurry to get home to her.

Kensi had one hand on her stomach and the other ready to smack the hell out of this bitch if she had too. Deeks moved next to Kensi and covered her hand with his.

"How's our little guy doing today babe?"

Kensi turned and smiled at Deeks. "Well he's taking after you, he can't stay still for more than a few minutes. Deeks moved his hand under hers to feel his son kick.

Talia felt so out of place. So she quickly left without saying much more. On her way out she smiled at Callen.

"Don't even think about it." Growled Mac. Callen smiled down at her and put his arm around her waist.

"Seriously are all of you dating one another?"

"What can I say we like strong women." Said Callen.

Talia huffed and walked out without another word.

Granger finally left out a laugh and told everyone to head back to the mission. Life was never dull around this group.


	22. Chapter 22

Changes

To say that Kensi was upset was an understatement. She stalked into OPS with Deeks trailing behind her.

"Kensi I swear I never did anything to make her think I was into her."

"He didn't Kensi really." Said Callen coming to her defense.

"I know he didn't. Kensi stopped and put both hands on her stomach. "She had no right doing what she did. Does a wedding ring mean nothing to people anymore?"

"Well it means a lot to me." Said Deeks as he tried to sooth his wife. "Wow Kensi our little guy is really kicking up a storm."

"Well you always said you wanted a little mutant ninja assassin looks like you're getting one." Kensi smiled at Deeks feeling a little bit calmer. It wasn't good for her to get so upset over things.

"Yeah I did." Deeks rubbed her stomach and smiled at her. "Three more months and our little guy will be here."

"You two pick out a name yet?" Asked Granger.

"Yes we're naming him Donald after my dad and Henry after Hetty." Said Kensi.

"Your dad would have liked that." Said Granger.

"I think he would have."

Middle of desert.

Sam was starting to think he was never going to get a lead. He talked to everyone on base but no one had any clue. He had sent Hetty several messages but was no closer to finding an answer. He was sick of sand and of the cold. If he didn't find an answer soon he feared Jack was as good as dead.

Back in Las Angeles.

Callen and Mac had just gotten home and were unwinding after a long day. "I really thought Kensi was going to punch her." Said Mac.

"I'm shocked she didn't do worse." Said Callen. "A hormonal Kensi is not a good thing to mess with."

"Kensi is just not someone anyone should mess with hormonal or not." Said Mac.

"Very true." Callen laughed. "So when is your doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Ok." Callen was hoping everything went well. He really did want kids and hoped they could start trying.

"Hetty already knows I'm coming in late tomorrow." Mac looked over at Callen. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

"It's just seeing Kensi and Deeks ready to have a kid really makes me want one of our own."

"If it happens it happens." Mac gave Callen a kiss. "It's nothing to stress out about."

"Hey I got you to move in with me so anything is possible." Callen wrapped his arms around her and started backing her to the bed.

"You really didn't give me a choice." Laughed Mac as she felt herself leaning backwards. She laughed even more when she hit the bed with a little bounce.

"Now how about some practice?"

The next morning.

Mac sat in the waiting room waiting to be called. Hetty had set up the appointment with the same doctor Kensi was seeing. Apparently her husband was retired NCIS so she understood the need for keeping things quiet.

"Miss Taylor." Said a nurse. "You can come back with me."

Once she was changed and ready to go the doctor came in. "Mackenna hi I'm doctor Hampton, it's nice to meet you." The doctor was older maybe close to Hetty's age. She was thin and had a friendly smile. "So what brings you in today?"

"Well my fiancé is excited to start a family and wants to know if it's going to happen." Mac smiled "I've been getting the shot for the past ten years and was due to get another last month but didn't."

"Well let's take a look and see what's going on." Half an hour later Mac was dressed. "Ok so I'm going to have the nurse take a blood sample to check your hormone levels. Everything looks good so if the blood work checks out I don't see any reason you will not have a little one running around at some point."

The doctor smiled again. "I'll call you in a week with the results. In the meantime keep trying you never know when you'll get pregnant."

Mac drove to the mission her stomach in a twist. She never expected to have kids, or get married. Meeting Callen had turned her world upside down. She just hoped that the job hadn't destroyed any chance she had for having a family. She couldn't count the amount of times that she had been injured.

The second Callen spotted her he was on his feet. Hetty too headed over to her to see what the doctor had to say. "Everything looks good. She took blood work and will call me in a week with the results."

"So it looks like we can have a baby then?"

"She didn't think we couldn't."

Callen let out a deep breath and relaxed. Neither he or Mac were all that young and he knew the older you got the harder it was to have kids.

"Ok so we keep trying." Said Callen.

"You have to remember there are other ways to have a family." Said Hetty. She looked from Callen to her granddaughter. "You could always adopt."

"We know Hetty we just really want one of our own."

"I understand. Believe me I'm looking forward to my first great grandchild."

Just then Kensi came walking by. "UGH! If I have to pee one more time I'll scream." She stopped groaned and turned back to the bathroom.

"Ok I'm not looking forward to that." Said Mac. Callen laughed and gave her a quick kiss before heading to the gym to work out. Mac looked at Hetty and shook her head then headed to her desk.

Kensi came back out five minutes later and dropped into her chair. She glared at Deeks. "This is your entire fault."

"Hey you weren't complaining at the time." Deeks smiled at his wife and she tossed a pen at his head.

"I'm huge and I have to pee every ten minutes." Kensi held back a sob.

"Kensi babe you are carrying a life you're beautiful and I love you."

"Your just saying that so you can have sex tonight."

"The doctor told you sex is good while you're pregnant."

"Deeks if I were you I'd stop right now." Kensi stood and walked away.

"Kensi, Fern, I'm sorry." Deeks stood to follow her. "Deeks I'll be back to yell at you more but I have to pee again!" yelled Kensi.

Deeks looked over at Mac. "I'm in so much trouble."

"If I were you I'd go buy her donuts now, and lots of them."

"Donuts right, I'll be back." Deeks grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

When Kensi came back she looked over where Deeks should have been.

"Where the hell is he now?"

"Went to get you donuts."

"Oh well at least he'd doing something." Kensi dropped into her chair. Mac moved to Callen's chair.

"Kensi what's wrong?"

"I'm worried Deeks would rather be with that slutty DEA agent."

"Trust me Deeks want's nothing to do with her."

"What if after the baby comes he loses interest?"

"He loves you and really wants this baby, trust me that will not change."

"I hope so."

"Anyways I think she was more interested in you."

Kensi's mouth hung open. "What?"

"She was checking you out."

"OMG!"

"Kensi take it as a compliment."

"I swear if I ever see her again I'm going to shoot her."


	23. Chapter 23

Changes

Kensi and Deeks headed to the mall to pick up a few more baby items. They had the nursery painted and all the big stuff moved in. The closet was packed with tiny little outfits and packages of diapers. Kensi wanted to get a mobile for over the crib that had a sea theme. She also wanted a few more stuffed animals. They were keeping with a beach theme for the room. Deeks already had an old surfboard nailed to one wall.

They walked to the baby store and got what they needed. It wasn't far from where they parked the car so Deeks left Kensi sitting on a bench and ran the bags back to the car. While she was sitting there a unwelcome form sat next to her. Talia.

"Hi Kensi how are you feeling?"

"Why do you care?" Kensi was in no mood to deal with this woman.

"I saw you here sitting by yourself and wanted to check on you. Where's Deeks?"

"He ran to the car with some baby stuff." Kensi looked at the DEA agent. "And I'm fine."

Kensi felt her son kick and put her hand on her belly. "Is he kicking?"

"Yes. And no you can't feel it."

"Ok just asking." Talia looked at the floor. "I'm sorry I was hitting on Deeks, it will not happen again."

"If it does they will never find your body." Growled Kensi.

"Just remember if you two ever want to have some extra fun call me." Talia winked at Kensi then got up and walked away. Deeks came back a minute later.

"Ok what's wrong?"

"Talia was just here. She told me if we ever want to have some extra fun to call her."

Deeks almost fell over. "Ok she really has some balls."

"I told her if she hits on you again no one will ever find the body."

"Fern I think she's more interested in you."

Kensi shook with the idea. Even if she ever was with a woman it would not be Talia.

"I'm hungry Deeks."

"When aren't you Fern?" Deeks smirked at her. "So food court or tacos by the beach?"

"Tacos."

"Ok Fern let's go."

From a few stores away Talia stood watching Deeks and Kensi. They were a perfect couple. She couldn't help but want to get to know them both way better. Talia sighed. Maybe someday Kensi would warm up to her.

Kensi and Deeks got their tacos and headed home. Kensi put the stuffed animals on the changing table as Deeks put up the mobile. They had found a stuffed sea horse, a clown fish and a dolphin.

The mobile had bright fish and even a surf board on it and played under the sea. Kensi loved it. It turned out that Mac was a very good painter and she had put a mural of a beach scene on the largest wall. They had been given framed shells that Nell and Eric had spent an entire weekend hunting down on local beaches.

Callen had found them a carved plaque with Donny at the swap meet. It was carved out of drift wood and was now hung on the wall over the crib. Everything was perfect.

Kensi watched Deeks work and smiled at him. Once he was done Kensi wrapped her arms around him.

"Deeks I was thinking we could spend the rest of the afternoon in bed."

Deeks turned around and looked at her.

"Bed huh."

"Yep bed."

"Go get undressed and I'll be right there babe."

Deeks smiled and gave Kensi a few minuets' to get undressed. He then went to the baby's dresser and pulled out a blue box. Kensi was sitting on the bed naked waiting on him.

"Ok someone is eager."

"Deeks shut up and get your pants off. You know that this baby is making me extra horny."

"Yes dear but I have something for you first." Deeks handed her the blue box.

Kensi opened it to find a gold necklace with a gold heart. The heart held three stones. One for Kensi's birth stone one for Deeks and one for Donny's.

"Deeks I love it."

"I just wanted you to know I love you. There will never be anyone else for me ever. Even if I lost you there is no way I could ever be with anyone again."

Kensi put the box down and grabbed Deeks. "Get your pants off now." She said this with a smirk on her face.

"It's a good thing I like to be bossed around in bed."

Back at Callen's house.

Mac had locked herself in the bathroom and was looking at the test in her hand. Negative again. This was starting to get stressful. The closer to Kensi having her baby the more Callen talked about them starting a family. What if she couldn't give him that family? Mac tossed the test and looked in the mirror. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. Callen stood there leaning against the wall.

"No luck I take it?"

"Nope."

"Ok so we keep trying."

Mac smiled at him and let Callen pull her into a hug.

Middle of nowhere.

Sam was leaning against a building watching two men who just arrived in the camp. They were deep in conversation and didn't notice him watching. They soon walked away towards the mess. These guys looked like typical CIA to Sam. With any luck this would be over and he could head home to his family. Sam really didn't want to miss the birth of his new nephew either.

Sabatino walked over to join him. "See you spotted our CIA friends?"

"Yep."

"Gonna meet up with our friend later I think it's time he disappears."

"Any idea yet why they are after him?"

"All I could find out is he knows too much about CIA operations in the area."

"Could make them think he's dead. Give him a chance to get somewhere safe."

"Guess I'll smuggle him a vest, set up a public shooting."

"Could work."

Sabatino walked away just as the two CIA guys came out of the mess. They looked at Sam on nodding at him before they walked to their trailer. Sam headed back to his bunk. Time to send Hetty a message.

LA.

Kensi hated sitting at her desk doing nothing. She had finished her paperwork, Deeks paperwork and even Callen's paperwork. The team was out in the field chasing down some moron who decided to car jack a Naval Commander and take his brief case along with the car. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her belly. The baby kicked and Kensi couldn't help but smile.

In the end it would be worth it. Three more months to go and their little boy would be here. "Mrs. Deeks is everything alright?" asked Hetty bringing Kensi a cup of tea.

"Yes Hetty just thinking."

"There isn't much more you need to do here if you want to go home."

"No I'll wait for Deeks. We're having dinner at my mom's tonight. Plus if I'm not here when he gets back he'll freak out."

Hetty chuckled. "Yes he does seem to panic quickly if he doesn't see you as soon as he gets back."

"Tell me about it. Yesterday I was in the bathroom and he ran around here screaming my name." Kensi shook her head. "I used to think he was crazy when he'd suggest the idea of having his kids." Kensi sighed. "Now I can't imagine my kids not being his."

"I always knew the two of you would end up together." Hetty smiled. "Now drink your tea it's a special blend for expectant mothers."

Hetty had only just sat down at her desk when Deeks and the others came in. He went straight to Kensi and dropped into Callen's chair.

"And how is my wife and son this evening?"

"Just find Deeks. Bored out of my mind but fine otherwise." Deeks rubbed her belly as he kissed her.

"Hey what happened to my in box?" asked Callen.

"I did all your paperwork. You just need to sign everything." Said Kensi. "I did yours too Deeks."

"What you didn't do Mac's too?" asked Deeks trying not to laugh.

"She didn't need to I had mine finished yesterday. It's you two that never finish yours when you're supposed to."

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. They couldn't say much because she was right.

"Ok Kensi lets go or we'll be late for dinner."

Deeks helped his wife stand then they headed out the door.

"So pizza or burgers?" asked Mac.

"How about we go somewhere and eat in for a change."

"Ok you pick." Mac smiled at Callen and slipped her hand into his. An hour later they were seated at a table at a local seafood place that over looked the water. Callen kept smiling at her and Mac was starting to think he was up to something.

"I was thinking this weekend if all goes well we could drive up the coast."

"That sounds nice." Mac watched as Callen poked at his food. "Something on your mind G?"

"No just thinking about Sam."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"I know I just wish he'd be able to come home." Callen reached over and took her hand. His thumb stroked over her engagement ring. "I guess I'm just anxious to see you in a wedding dress is all."

"And Sam would want to be here." Mac understood. "How about we pick a date and hope Sam is back by then. I don't want too long, but I understand how important it is for you to have Sam there on that day."

"Ok we'll pick a date." Callen started to cheer up. "No longer than six months ok?"

"Ok. Looks like I better start looking for a dress."

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Changes

Thank you to all the wonderful reviews and to everyone who has liked and is following this story.

Mac dropped several bridal magazines onto her desk and sat down. Kensi noticed and had to go look at them.

"You two finally set a date?"

"No not yet, we decided on no longer than six months, and hope Sam will be back by then."

"This one is pretty." Kensi showed her a photo.

"Too puffy, all I know is we are having the wedding on the beach so I want something light and easy to move in."

Kensi took the magazine over to Callen's desk and started marking pages showing a few to Mac. The guys came in from the gym and stopped dead not sure they wanted to get involved. "What are they doing?" asked Deeks in a whisper.

"Looking at bridal magazines." Said Eric. "We should leave now."

Callen shook his head at his friends and went over to see what Mac had picked out.

"No." said Mac smacking Callen's hand away. "Don't even try it."

"What I just want to see what you have in mind."

"You'll see it on our wedding day and not a moment sooner." Mac looked up at him. "You're the one who wanted a traditional wedding. Well you're gonna get one."

Eric and Deeks were laughing now. "This is why we went to city hall." Said Deeks.

Callen shrugged and motioned for Kensi to go back to her own desk. Kensi moved and took the magazine with her. Callen tried to concentrate on his paperwork but kept peaking at what Mac was looking at. After about a half hour she got up gave him a look and went up to ops. Deeks Kensi exchanged looks and laughed.

"Man you are so beat." Deeks laughed even harder. "If she told you she wanted to fly to France for the wedding you'd do I it wouldn't you?"

"Deeks I'm just glad she said yes. So yeah I'd go anywhere she wanted to for the wedding."

"That is so sweet." Said Kensi as she flipped thru the magazine. "Ohhhh perfect." Kensi looked at Callen closed the magazine and ran up to ops.

"Those two are going to be the death of us." Said Deeks.

"Yeah but its' one hell of a way to go." Deeks nodded his head in agreement and went back to his paperwork.

Up in Ops Kensi showed Nell and Mac the dress she had found. "It looks nice in the magazine but you never know until you try it on." Said Nell.

"Very good point Miss. Jones." Hetty said coming over to look at the dress in question. "Pick out the ones you like best and I'll arrange for them to be delivered here. If you can't find what you want we can always have wardrobe make it once they have an idea."

"Ok Hetty. Kensi pull that one out." They started a pile of dresses they liked then narrowed that down to six dresses they all loved. Hetty took the pages and went to make whatever calls she needed to make.

"Well at least that's the dress taken care of sort of." Said Mac. "Hetty already has the location for the Wedding taken care of but refuses to tell us where."

"Sounds like Hetty alright." Said Nell.

Kensi sat in Nell's chair and rubbed her belly bump. "I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to fit into a brides made dress when the time comes."

"How about this, we agree on a color and you two can pick whatever dress you want as long as it's in that color."

Nell and Kensi looked at each other. "Sounds good to us."

They decided on a deep blue color. Nell and Kensi both picked out a few dresses they liked and took the pictures to Hetty.

"So are you and Callen planning on a honeymoon?" asked Nell.

"I don't know. I guess it all depends on work."

"Go to Hawaii." Said Kensi. They have amazing beaches."

"Knowing Callen we'll end up on a tour of Russia." Mac made a face and the girls laughed.

Kensi stopped laughing and ran out of the room. Nell and Mac followed concerned for their friend.

"Deeks!" yelled Kensi coming down the steps.

"What? I didn't do it."

"Something is wrong with the baby." Kensi looked about to cry.

"What?" Deeks was on his feet and at her side in a second.

"I was laughing and then there was a sharp pain." Kensi now did cry. "Deeks it really hurts."

"Come on I'll drive." Said Callen. Mac followed promising to call and tell Hetty what was going on.

They got to the hospital in around twenty minuet's with Callen breaking more than one traffic law. Once there Deeks all but carried Kensi in.

"I need help here." Yelled Deeks. They got Kensi into a wheel chair. "My wife is six months pregnant. She started have pains about half an hour ago."

The nurse took them straight back. Callen and Mac took a seat in the waiting room. "Ok let's start and see what we have here." Said a doctor. She did a pelvic exam then got out the sonogram. "Ok so far everything looks good." She moved it over Kensi's belly. "Here is your son. He looks good." The doctor pointed out the hands and feet and then hit a button. The sound of the babies heart beat filled the room.

"Oh my god Deeks look at him."

"The baby is ok then?" said Deeks almost afraid to look away from the screen.

"He's just fine. You may want to decrease your activity for the remaining three months. I'm not saying complete bed rest but you should spend the majority of the day either sitting with your legs up or laying down."

Kensi looked at the image on the screen. "Our friends are outside can they come in and hear the heart beat?"

"Of course." Deeks ran out to get Callen and Mac.

They stood by the side of the bed and the doctor showed them the baby. "He looks like you Deeks except bald." Said Callen.

Mac smacked him in the arm.

"Can they hear the heart beat now?" asked Kesni. A swooshing sound filled the room. "So guys what do you think of your god son?" Asked Deeks.

"He's amazing Kensi." Said Mac. She felt Callen wrap his arm around her. "I'd better call Hetty and let her know everything is ok." Mac stepped out of the room and called the Mission. She filled Hetty in on Kensi and the fact that she needed to rest for the next few months.

"Hey you ok?" asked Callen coming out into the hall.

"I'm good. Just surprised that Kensi would want me as her child's godmother."

"Why would it surprise you? Deeks is always calling you his sister and Kensi thinks of me as her brother."

"I know." Mac looked up at Callen. "I guess I'm still getting used to the idea of having a real family."

"Well you do." Callen pulled her into a hug. "And hopefully by this time next year we'll have a little one of our own on the way."

"I think Hetty is already buying baby stuff."

Callen laughed and left her go. Kensi and Deeks came out of the exam room ready to head back.

"Kensi you heard the doctor you need to stay off your feet."

"I can use the couch at work. I do not want to be home by myself is something happens."

"Give it up Deeks you know she's gonna win."

"We'll just see what Hetty has to say." Added Deeks.

Kensi glared at him and started walking to the car.

"She has a point. If Kensi is at work and something goes wrong there are enough people there to get her to the hospital." Said Mac.

"Deeks I think Mackenna is right. If she has these pains again and is home alone it will freak her out."

"Yeah ok, but she isn't doing anything but paperwork or resting."

Once they got back to the office Deeks proudly showed off the new ultrasound photos. Hetty already had a stack of cold cases waiting on Kensi with orders not to move off the couch unless she had to.

Kensi huffed as she sat down and picked up the first file. She had a tablet to work off of but she missed sitting at her desk. Bets were already in place on how long she would last. It was going to be a long three months.

**Middle of nowhere Middle East. **

Sam and Sabatino had their plans made. Sam would be shooting impact bullets that were usually used in Kill House training. They would hurt but not kill. Jack would have blood packs under his jacket. There was a team of five going out on the mission and would be witnesses. Only Sam and Sabatino would really know he wasn't dead. They hoped it was enough to get the heat off of Jack and keep him alive.

The team headed out to the desert ready to bring down the White Ghost. Sam and Sabatino crawled up the hill with the other three members of the team behind them. Below them they saw their target. Jack was meeting with several locals. He turned to face one man and also the team on the hill.

"That's him." Said one of the team members. Sam knew he was CIA but the guy didn't know Sam knew. Sam nodded lined up his shot and fired. The first shot its target and blood poured from Jacks chest. Sam fired one more shot this one knocked Jack over. The men he was meeting with began to fire back. They took cover behind a truck and the team fired back as they retreated.

One of the men climbed up the hill to see if the team had left. Once he saw they were driving away he singled for the other men to get Jack into the truck and they drove away.

Once back at the base the CIA reported back. They seemed satisfied. Sam and Sabatino would have to sit and wait now to see if the CIA men left. The next few days would be a waiting game.

**Back in Las Angeles. **

It was a week later on Saturday when Deeks went to the beach to surf. Kensi came too and promised to just sit on the beach and read. Kensi had brought a baby care book and was engrossed in it when someone dropped down next to her. Kensi looked over to see Talia sitting there.

"Boy he is really good out there."

"Yes he is." Replied Kensi. "What do you want Talia?"

"I saw you sitting here and just wanted to say hi." Talia smiled at Kensi. "How's the baby doing?"

"Good. Gave me a scare last week. Now I'm on total rest."

"Driving you crazy huh?"

"You have no idea." Kensi put her book down and rubbed her stomach. "But I'll do what I have to for the baby."

"If you ever need anything call me." Talia smiled.

"Right now I'm still going in to work each day. I don't like the idea of sitting home all day by myself."

"I don't blame you. It's better to keep busy and be around people." Talia looked back to watch Deeks surf. "He's already got a baby size surfboard doesn't he?"

Kensi started to laugh. "No but he's been looking at them." The two women shared a smile. Kensi had to admit Talia wasn't that bad when she wasn't hitting on her or Deeks.

Kensi gave a little gasp as the baby kicked. "Can I feel him?" asked Talia. Kensi wasn't too thrilled about her touching her stomach but nodded yes anyways. Talia put her hand on the spot Kensi pointed to and laughed as she got a good kick. "Wow he's got a good kick going on there."

"You should feel it from inside."

Just then Deeks came up the beach. He was shocked to see Talia and Kensi getting along. "Hey Talia what's up?"

"Hey Deeks. I'm good just talking with Kensi here." Talia smiled up at Deeks. "Your kid has a hell of a kick."

"Yeah he was kicking me all night." Said Deeks plopping down next to Kensi. He noticed way Talia was looking at him and he wanted to run back to the water. Talia still had her hand on Kensi's stomach and had a scary smile on her face.

"So Kensi you ready to head home?"

"Yeah I could use a nap." Kensi put her book in her bag and waited for Deeks to help her up. "And a donut, maybe a sandwich."

Talia laughed at Kensi as she stood. "Kensi remember what I said if you need anything just give me a call." Talia smiled at Kensi then at Deeks before winking at Deeks. As she walked away Deeks saw her turn and check out Kensi from behind.

"What's wrong Deeks?"

"Talia was just checking you out."

"I always figured you'd get turned on thinking about me with another woman." Kensi couldn't help but mess with Deeks. He looked so uncomfortable.

Deeks choked and his eyes bugged out of his face. "Crap Kensi that isn't even funny."

"Oh come on Deeks you've thought about it. About me with her." Kensi leaned into Deeks and kissed him.

"Yeah I'm not stupid enough to admit to that, EVER." Kensi started to laugh at Deeks and took his hand. They walked back to the car and drove home. Deeks got Kensi settled on the couch and made her lunch. While he was in the kitchen he let his mind wander.

Ok so yes he had thought about it. Hell his wife was smoking hot and so was Talia but there was no way Deeks was going to go there. In the end he'd be the one getting burned. No he wasn't that stupid. Deeks knew Kensi was messing with him and he didn't like it. Time for a little pay back.

"So Kensi I was thinking if you're really interested in Talia you should go for it." Kensi almost spit her ice tea across the room. "We both know she likes you, I just didn't think she was your type."

Kensi sat there and looked at Deeks like he grew a second head. "What's the matter Fern I thought you liked the idea?"

"I hate you right now you know that right?" Deeks laughed hard and moved before Kensi hit him.

"No you don't you love me Fern." Deeks went back into the kitchen still laughing.


	25. Chapter 25

Changes

Authors notes: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming.

One month later.

Sam was at the mess eating dinner. Sabatino sat down across from him with his own meal.

"Our friends daughter was returned to her mother's family this morning."

"So the Taliban didn't have her then?"

"No. Not sure who but she is fine and unharmed."

"Any word on our friend?"

"He's out of the country. Should be somewhere safe very soon."

Sam looked up sharply. Demarco stood there trying to act like he was tossing away his tray but in reality was listing in on their conversation. Sam stood at the same time Sabatino did. They grabbed Demarco and confronted him. It took less than five minuet's for him to admit he was the one giving the CIA information.

Sam was soon given his orders to head state side.

Los Angeles

Mac stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing one of the wedding dresses Hetty had brought in for her. It was light weight and strapless. The dress was perfect. It wasn't one of the ones she had picked. Hetty had added this one in herself.

"Oh my." Said Hetty. "It's perfect."

"Hetty you are a genius." Added Nell.

"So is this the one?" asked Kensi.

"Yes it is." Mac had to admit the dress fit her like a glove. There would be no need for alterations. "Ok let me get out of this and let's see how your dresses fit."

Nell went first. She and Kensi both choose long dresses. Nell's fit perfectly. Kensi went next. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her belly stuck out but the dress looked good on her.

"Don't worry Kensi you look amazing." Said Nell.

"Yeah I know. I just can't believe I have two months left to go and the baby will be here."

Kensi and Nell got undressed and back into their regular clothing. It was then that they heard someone yelling from the bull pen. The women hurried out to see what was going on. There being hugged by Callen was Sam.

"Wow Kensi look at you." Said Sam moving to give her a hug.

"Sam your home."

"Yep just got in."

Sam gave each of the girls a hug including Hetty.

"Welcome home Mr. Hanna. How is our friend doing?"

"He's safe. Should be back in the US by the end of the week."

Sam had to smile when he saw Callen wrap his arm around Mackenna's waist. "So you two set a date yet?"

"In fact we did. And it's a good thing your back because I need a best man." Callen smiled hugely at Sam. "We're getting married in two weeks."

"Let me guess you got Mac pregnant?"

"No, and not for a lack of trying." Said Callen. Which got him a punch to the arm. "Ok babe you're spending too much time around Kensi." This got him another punch.

"Hetty is planning everything and it's the closest date she could get for the reception." Said Mac.

"No Mr. Hanna you better get home to your wife and family. I 've called them and Michelle knows you are on your way."

Sam said his goodbyes and said he'd be in on Monday. Hetty then turned to Callen and Mackenna.

"All right you two. We have the dresses taken care of and your suits are ready. I have a cake sampling planned on tomorrow."

"Cake sampling?" asked Kensi.

"Don't worry Kensi there will be plenty."

"Exactly why I ordered extra samples." Said Hetty. They all laughed and got back to work. Kensi was ordered to go rest on the couch and didn't complain. Her feet were swelled, her back hurt and she just wanted to sleep. And she would if she didn't have to pee ever ten minuet's.

"Deeks this is your entire fault."

"What did I do this time?"

Kensi simply pointed to her belly.

Deeks mumbled that it was Kensi who stopped taking her birth control. A second later a book smacked into his face. Lucky for Deeks it was a paperback.

"Promise me you will not throw stuff at my face when you're pregnant."

"I will not promise anything of the sort." Mac smiled at Callen.

The next day Kensi could not sit still. She had cake on her mind and couldn't wait. Mac and Callen were wondering if they were even going to get any themselves. Finally after lunch Nell and Eric came in with four boxes. They had a table set up and Nell put the cake samples out onto the table. There must have been fifteen different kinds.

"Ok guys I made up score cards. Each cake has a number. Try one and mark from one to ten how much you like it. One is not at all and ten is the best."

"Ok someone just give Kensi some before she has a fit." Said Callen. Hetty handed Kensi a fork and they let her go first. By the time they were finished everyone in the office had gotten some cake and everyone all agreed on the red velvet with the buttercream icing.

Eric came over to Callen and handed him a box. "A friend of mine has a 3D printer so I got him to make you something special." Callen opened the box to find a wedding cake topper that was the spitting image of him and Mac.

"Eric its amazing." Said Mac as she looked it over.

"Yeah well I wanted to do something special for you guys."

Mac started to laugh as she turned the figures over. Each one was holding a gun behind their backs. "Eric this is the best wedding gift ever." Mac gave the topper back to Callen and gave Eric a hug.

"Oh my god I think I ate too much." Everyone looked over at the couch. Kensi had plates of cake all around her and looked close to a sugar coma.

"That's my wife." Said Deeks. Lucky for him Kensi didn't hear him.

The next week passed quickly and soon it was the wedding day. Mac and the girls were ready and waiting on their cue. Hetty true to her word had gotten the most exclusive beach side club for the wedding and reception. How she had gotten them to close down for the entire day was a mystery.

When it was time Deeks came to get them. "You ready sis?"

"Yes I am." Deeks smiled at her and they watched as Nell, Michelle and Kensi made their way out the door. Once it was their turn Deeks held out his arm and he led her out to the sand.

The wedding was perfect. They wrote their own vows because they both knew that obeying was not something either could promise. Callen was surprised to see Gibbs and his team seated when he walked out. Even the Director had showed up. Once they were presented as husband and wife everyone stood and applauded.

Mac blushed then squeaked as Callen bent her over backwards to kiss her. Deeks let out a whistle and cat calls started from their friends. Hetty sat in the front row and couldn't help but shed a few tears. Granger put his hand on her shoulder knowing that Hetty never expected to be able to see her granddaughter married.

Once the reception got started everyone kept commenting on the cake topper. Eric was beaming with all the compliments. Dinner was served and of course the cake. Deeks found it funny when Kensi only wanted a few bites of his piece.

Finally it came time to toss the bouquet. Mac tossed the flowers and everyone backed away from the women in the center of the group. The flowers landed right in Nell's hands. She looked down at them and smiled up at Eric. Eric promptly passed out.

Granger who was standing next to him shook his head and groaned. Sam and Deeks hauled Eric to his feet and put him in a chair.

It was during this commotion that Kensi went still and clutched at her stomach. Nell called for Deeks.

"Kensi what's wrong?"

Kensi looked past Deeks to a man standing there. It was Jack.

Sam got up and moved over to Jack. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Kensi."

"Not a smart move Jack."

Jack pushed past Sam and walked over to where Kensi was sitting.

"Hello Kensi."

"Jack what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Jack, this is the Jack that walked out on you?" asked Deeks. Jack looked at Deeks then back at Kensi. Deeks stood up and moved in front of Jack. "Leave now."

"I will leave after I speak to Kensi."

"No you will leave now." Callen and Granger moved to stand next to Deeks.

"I'd leave if I were you. There isn't one person here who isn't carrying. You're surrounded by NCIS, LAPD, and CIA operatives right now." Said Callen.

Jack looked around. He had a lot of angry looking people glaring at him. "I just want to hear it from Kensi that she is ok."

"Jack I'm better than ok. I am happily married and in two months I'll be having a son. And as you can see I have a very protective family. Now I think it's time you leave." Deeks put his arm around Kensi and his other hand over her belly. He leaned in and kissed her temple.

Jack nodded and tuned to leave. He wanted to tell Kensi he was sorry for what he had done. Part of him wanted Kensi back in his life. Instead of pushing his luck he walked away.

Kensi dropped into the chair and picked up her glass of water.

"Kensi are you ok.?" Asked Nell.

"I'm fine." Kensi looked up at Deeks. "If Jack hadn't left me that morning I never would be sitting here with the best husband I could ever have asked for." Deeks leaned down and kissed her then rubbed her belly.

"I love you Fern."

"I love you too Shaggy."

Deeks took Kensi home soon after. He made sure that they were not followed and once home double checked each of the windows and door. He and Kensi already had guns hidden all over the house. He checked those too. If he had to shoot Jack he would.

The rest of the guests stayed for a few more hours and enjoyed the party. Callen even managed to dance a few songs with Mac. He spent a long time talking with Gibbs and laughing with everyone else. Mac spent a good part of the night sitting with Hetty away from the crowd.

"I am so proud of you."

"Thank you for all this."

"It was the least I could do for my granddaughter."

Soon it was time for Callen and Mac to head home. They said their good byes and drove off. Across town Jack sat at a bar trying to figure out how to get closer to Kensi without her husband finding out.


	26. Chapter 26

Changes

Baby drama

Kensi was now eight months pregnant. She felt huge and awkward. Deeks kept telling her she was beautiful she just wish she felt it. Today she had an appointment at her doctors. Deeks had decided to take her to lunch first and they picked a nice café close to the doctor's office. They had just finished eating when Deeks got a phone call from Eric.

"Eric I can't Kensi has her appointment in half an hour. I can't just leave her sitting here."

"Deeks I'll be fine I can take a cab home."

"You're not taking a cab anywhere."

"Look Eric I'll do my best to get back." Just then Deeks noticed a familiar face on the street. "Stay here Kensi I'll be right back."

Deeks ran outside. "Talia."

The woman in question turned around and smiled. "Hey Deeks."

"I need a huge favor."

"Ok what can I do for you?"

"Kensi has a doctors apt in half an hour and I just got a case I have to go back for."

"You want me to take her for you?"

"Yes please I will owe you."

"Sure I don't mind."

Deeks led Talia back to Kensi. "Kensi Talia is going to take you to your appointment and then bring you to the boat shed. I'll have an agent pick you up there."

"Sure that's fine." Deeks ran off leaving the two women looking at each other. "I've had contractions this week. Deeks keeps thinking I'm going to pop when he's not around."

Talia laughed. "How much longer do you have now?"

"A month."

"Well it could come early. Let's get you to that appointment."

On the way to the office Kensi filled Talia in on what had been happening.

"So you're Ex just shows up after nine years at Callen's wedding. Wow what a jerk."

"Tell me about it." Kensi led the way into the doctor's office. "I was over him the moment I met Marty."

"Well hopefully he got the hint and left town."

"I hope so."

"Did you want me to come back with you?"

"No I'm good. They are just going to do another sonogram and check the heart beat."

40 minutes later Kensi and Talia were walking to the car. Talia was gushing over the scan photos and neither woman was really paying attention.

"Kensi I need to talk to you."

"Jack I told you to leave me alone."

"I need to talk to you."

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you so get lost."

"Who the hell are you?" This is between Kensi and me."

Jack went to grab Kensi and was shocked when he felt a boot connect to his privates. Talia had Jack on the ground in a flash and had him cuffed. Two undercover cops who knew Kensi happened to be driving by and pulled over.

"Hey Kensi you ok?"

"No I was just assaulted by this jack ass."

"You kicked me." Groaned Jack as the two cops picked him up off the ground.

"You grabbed a pregnant Federal Agent and verbally assaulted a DEA agent."

"You know this guy?"

"Yeah he's my Ex."

"Wait isn't this the guy that crashed Callen's wedding?"

"Same one."

"You want to press charges?" asked the one cop. "We can always hold him for 24 hours if you want to talk to Deeks first."

"Sounds good."

The cops took their statements then hauled Jack in. Talia led Kensi to the car and drove her to the boat shed. Kensi called Hetty on the way and was told to just bring her to the Mission.

When they walked in Deeks nearly tripped getting to her. "I was just on my way out when Hetty told me what happened. Are you ok babe?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine she kicked the crap out of Jack." Said Talia.

"For once I'm glad for that reflex." Deeks held Kensi tightly. "How's our boy?"

"He's just fine. Doctor said he's moved into position and it could be at any point now." Deeks eyes got huge. He finally remembered he needed to thank Talia.

"Talia thank you so much for being there. I hate to think what would have happened if Kensi had been alone."

"Hey any time. I'm more than happy to act as body guard."

Kensi smiled and then went to sit down and put her feet up. Deeks had to rush out but Talia offered to stick around in case they needed her or in case Kensi went into labor.

"Is he always that hyper?" asked Talia as she took a seat next to Kensi.

"Yes. Mac calls him a five year old on a sugar rush."

"That's seems to fit." They laughed at this. Hetty came over to thank Talia for being there for Kensi. She then excused herself.

Jack was pissed. It took him a month of following Kensi to find her alone. Then that DEA bitch had to get in the way. All he wanted to do was explain to Kensi why he left. Maybe she could forgive him. He wanted to bring his daughter here to the US. Kensi would love her if she got to know her and his daughter needed a mother.

"I was hoping it would not come to this."

"Hetty it was not my fault."

"Jack you need to leave. Your being here is putting Kensi in danger."

"I still love her Hetty."

"Kensi is married with a child on the way. She has been with Marty for four years now. Trust me she is not going to leave him for you or for anyone and he would kill you if you tried to take him."

"I need to talk to her Hetty."

"You need to leave. I helped you stay alive my debt to you is complete."

"I know where your granddaughter's father is."

"So do I."

"You haven't told her?"

"In time I will but that is my choice not yours."

"If I go down Hetty I'll take all of you with me."

"Go ahead and try."

Hetty stopped on her way out and took a deep breath. She was done with Jack if he died now it would be on him.

Deeks finally got done with the case and headed back to Kensi. He was shocked to find her and Talia on the couch laughing at something they were looking at on the tablet.

"Hey Deeks nice Camel." Said Talia.

"Um thanks. I think."

"Well I got to go. Call me if you need me." Talia stood and knocked into Deeks a little as she walked past.

"You two friends now?"

"She's not too bad when she's not hitting on me."

"Wow ok."

"Deeks she had Jack down and cuffed before he knew what hit him."

"I'm just glad you two are ok."

"I love you so much Deeks."

"I love you too Fern."

Callen came down the hall to the bedroom. He stopped and leaned against the wall. Mac was folding laundry and was doing a little dance to the music coming out of her iPhone. Once she had the last of it put away Callen walked up to her and grabbed her tossing her onto the bed.

"G what are you doing?" said Mac laughing.

"Well I was planning on making love to my wife."

Callen covered her body with his. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mac groaned as Callen slid his hand under her top. The door bell broke the spell and had Callen swearing in Russian. He got up and stomped into the living room. Mac followed laughing at him and fixing her clothing.

"This had better be important."

"It's very important Mr. Callen."

"Hetty, sorry we were in the middle of something."

"I am so sorry but this couldn't wait."

Hetty took a seat. "I went to see Jack today. I told him to leave Los Angeles and not come back. He insists he still loves Kensi and is going to get her back."

"Deeks is going to kill him." Said Mac.

"Jack also threatened us all. If he doesn't get his way he said he will take us all down." Hetty told them about Sam's mission how she had helped save Jack to pay off an old debt."

"Can't we just ship him back?" asked Callen.

"There is more. He told me he knows where Mackenna's father is."

"I take it you do to?" asked Mac.

"Yes. He is not a good man. He also has ties to people who would stop at anything to take Callen out of the picture."

"How long have you known Hetty?"

"Not long. I had an old friend contact me with this information."

"Hetty when you feel it's important I know then tell me. Until then I don't want to know." Said Mac.

"There is more. I believe your mother may be with him."

"If they are a danger to Callen I will do whatever I have to."

"Mackenna she's still your mother." Said Callen.

"You and Hetty are my family. You're what matters to me."

Callen took her hands in his. He knew she would kill for him, just as he'd kill for her.

"Well I will leave you two to your activities." Hetty got up and headed for the door. "Remember Henrietta is a wonder name for a little girl."

"You do realize we have no choice but name our kid after her now." Said Mac.

Callen laughed, then picked his wife up and carried her back to the bed. "Well I guess we better get busy making this kid then."


	27. Chapter 27

Changes

Kensi was pacing. Sam and Callen were sitting there watching her afraid to say anything. Back and forth for at least twenty minutes. Then she stopped gripped her stomach and almost dropped.

"Get Deeks now." Yelled Callen.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not your having contractions."

"This case is important you can't call Deeks back until it's done." Kensi said as she doubled over and groaned.

Callen didn't have a clue. Mac was out in the field with Deeks for this one. Nell came running over then.

"I talked to Mac they are going to meet you at the hospital."

"What about the case?"

"The case can wait your son can't." said Hetty. Between Sam and Callen they got Kensi into the car and to the hospital without her hurting ether one of them. Callen got a wheel chair as Sam got Kensi out of the car. They had just gotten her inside the hospital when her water broke.

"Don't worry Kens you're doing great." Said Sam. Kensi grabbed his hand and squeezed. Sam yelped and tried to pull away. It took a nurse and Callen to pry her hand off of his.

"I think you may want to get that x rayed." Said the nurse.

Sam headed for the nurses station to get checked out and left Callen with Kensi. They got her into her room and into a gown.

"I bet you're excited about your little one coming?" said a nurse.

"Oh it's not mine." Said Callen. "Kensi is my sister her husband in on the way."

"Oh." The nurse looked at him and went back to what she was doing. Twenty minutes later Deeks came tearing down the hall.

"Is he here? Did I miss it?"

"No and No, but you did miss Kensi breaking Sam's hand." Laughed Callen. He pushed Deeks into the room and waited for his wife to show up. Mackenna showed up a minute later with two coffees.

"Figured you'd need this."

"Thanks babe."

"Where's Sam?"

"ER. Kensi broke his hand."

"OMG!" Mac almost spit her coffee across the hall. "Well I'm glad it wasn't your hand."

"Yeah me too."

Just then they heard Kensi scream out. "This is all your fault Martin Deeks. If you ever touch me again I will kill you."

Mac and Callen looked at each other and laughed. They were finally let into the room to wait with Deeks and Kensi. "Ok Kensi you're doing great." Said the Doctor. Callen cringed.

"That's what Sam said to her right before she broke his hand."

"I'll be back in a bit."

Kensi laid back and sighed. They had given her some drugs so she wasn't feeling as bad right now. "I can't believe he's coming two weeks early."

"Better early than late." Said Deeks. Kensi glared at him.

"I want my mom." Said Kensi.

"I know Fern but she's not gonna make it. I called her and she's going to get on the first plane home."

Kensi's mom had gone to Florida with a friend and was due back in three days.

"Deeks it hurts."

"I know babe it will all be worth it."

An hour later Sam joined them his hand in a cast. Kensi felt bad but Sam told her not to worry about it. Deeks promised him a couple bottles of wine when this was all over. Four hours later Hetty, Nell and Eric were also crowded into the room.

"Ok Kensi you're almost ready. Do you want your family to stay or leave?"

"They can stay." Nell pushed Eric into a chair where he couldn't see anything. He was already turning pale. Kensi asked Mac to stand next to her and help her during the delivery. Callen really hoped she didn't end up with a broken hand too.

An hour later Kensi was holding her son. Deeks was crying and Eric swore he was never getting married ever. Nell glared at him and huffed out of the room. Everyone else cleared out promising to come back in the morning to see them.

"Deeks he's so perfect."

"Yes he is but then he is part of us so he would have to be perfect."

"Hey there Donny we love you so much." Kensi cooed at her son. A nurse came in and showed her how to feed him then left the new parents alone.

"Nell got it all on video for your mom."

"That's good. I'm glad she'll want to see it."

"So did you mean it when you said I can't touch you anymore?"

"Of course I didn't mean it."

"Thank god because I don't think I could handle never have sex again."

"Well you could always call Talia for that."

"Geeze Kensi that was uncalled for." Deeks ran a hand threw his hair. "You know she scares me."

"You're just afraid she'll tie you up." Kensi laughed as Deeks shuddered. Kensi may like Talia but she still didn't want her near her husband.

Because of the issues with Jack, Hetty had arranged for the baby to stay in the room with Deeks and Kensi unless it was necessary to take him for tests. Because they were both Federal agents the hospital had extra security on their floor.

Later that night a nurse came in with a huge basket of flowers. Kensi was sleeping so Deeks got up to read the card.

*Kensi how I wish I could be there with you enjoying these moments with what should have been our child. Jack*

Deeks was pissed. He took the flowers out into the hall and handed them to a nurse. "Get rid of these before my wife sees them."

"Is something wrong with them?"

"Yeah they are from a man who attacked her last week."

"Oh my I'm so sorry." The nurse took the flowers away and Deeks stood in the door way to Kensi's room and called Callen.

"The bastard sent flowers."

"Deeks calm down. Do you want us to come back now?"

"It might be good if you did. I don't want to shoot anyone if I don't have to."

Deeks spotted one of the security guards and motioned for him to come over.

"If you see this man on this floor call the police."

"Yes sir." All the guards working that floor had already been alerted to Kensi's status.

An hour later Callen and Mac walked into the room with coffee and donuts.

"Hetty and Granger have been alerted." Said Callen.

"We have agents watching your house as well as ones watching the hospital." Added Mac.

Deeks nodded and drank some coffee. Donny slept and Callen went to stand over crib to look at his nephew.

"Are those for me?" asked Kensi waking up and seeing the donut box.

"Who else." Said Callen putting the box in reach.

"Oh god these are so good." Kensi finished off one and dove in for another.

"Deeks why don't you get some sleep." Said Mac. Kensi looked at the clock and when she realized what time it was put the donut down and looked at Deeks.

"What's going on Deeks?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Deeks laid down on the couch in the room and closed his eyes.

Kensi noticed the fact that Mac stayed close to the door and Callen was between her and Donny. It scared her to think her friends were making a human shield between her son and whatever could come thru that door.

"Callen what's going on?" whispered Kensi.

"Jack made a threat." Callen reached into Mac's bag and pulled out a backup gun and handed it to Kensi. "You might want to keep this close."

Kensi nodded and looked at her son. "He was never like this before."

"Hetty talked to Nate. He thinks losing his wife and having his daughter taken did something too him."

Sam had told Kensi all about the mission and about Jacks family. She truly felt bad for him. Now for the first time she was really afraid of him. Kensi held the gun tightly knowing she would use it to protect her son and husband.

By morning Kensi had fallen asleep and both her and Deeks were rested. Kensi was still sore as hell but determined to do what she needed to. Granger showed up just after 8 am. The CIA had found out Jack was alive. Turns out he was not the person everyone thought. Yes he was helping the CIA but at the same time he had sold out several operatives. Jack was now on the Most Wanted list of two agencies.

Sabatino covered for Sam sense they were the only two who knew the entire plan. He told the CIA Just must have been wearing a vest. They bought it, figuring out he had to be tipped off.

Eric and Nell were going thru camera footage surrounding both Kensi's house and the hospital. The doctor came in and checked Kensi and the baby over and told her she would be discharged.

Granger had brought a SUV to the hospital and they loaded Kensi and the baby into it. Deeks stood looking around for anything that stood out. Finally he climbed into the back along with Kensi and his son. He pulled out his gun and held it on his lap. Kensi did the same.

Callen and Mac drove behind the SUV. The drive to the house was uneventful. Once they got there they found Talia waiting on them.

"I did a walk thru and checked for any devices didn't find any." Talia took position near the car and together they blocked Kensi and Deeks as they walked to the house.

Once Kensi and the baby were settled Deeks walked Talia to the door. "Thanks. I'll call you if we need anything else."

"Any time Deeks." She left and headed back to the office hoping that they would get Jack before anything happened.

Kensi and Deeks did their best to enjoy this time with Donny. Kensi's mom came and stayed with them for the extra help. It was almost a week later when Deeks had ran out to the store for diapers and Twinkies that Jack made his move.

Kensi heard something on the baby monitor and walked into the nursery to find Jack standing over the crib. She grabbed her gun and screamed. Her mom quickly hit the panic button that Hetty had gotten for them and ran to her daughter.

"Step away from my child now."

"I thought he'd look like you, dark hair and eyes. But he's blond and has blue eyes."

"He looks like his father." Kensi leveled the gun at him. "Now step away from him or I'll shoot you."

Jack turned to Kensi. "Now Kensi that's no way to speak to the man you love."

"I don't love you Jack."

"Oh that's right you're with that cop."

"Deeks is a Federal Agent."

Jack took a step closer to Kensi. "Kensi it's time to stop playing and put the gun down. You don't want to hurt our son."

"He's not your son." Kensi was screaming now. Her mom was on the phone with someone begging them to hurry.

Kensi was afraid to fire the gun and have something happen to Donny. She waited for Jack to get closer and when he went to grab her she kicked her leg out and connected with his knee. Jack was thrown off balance and Kensi kicked again this time connecting with his groin. When Jack dropped she used a round house kick to the side of his head.

"Mom in my bag get me a pair of flexi cuffs." Her mom ran off and came back with the cuffs. Kensi held the gun with one hand and tightened the cuffs on Jacks hands. Moments later Deeks, Callen and half a dozen LAPD officers were in the house.

Callen and one of the cops hauled Jack to his feet. The pulled him into the living room. Granger was there now and he looked at Jack then at Deeks.

"I'm only going to say this once. We didn't see anything." He stepped back as did Callen and the officer. Deeks stepped forward and threw several punches into Jacks face and ribs. Callen cringed when he heard bones snapping.

"Deeks go get yourself cleaned up and check on your wife." Said Granger.

Jack was now laying on the run in the living room groaning. He had a broken nose, jaw and Callen figured several broken ribs. Within ten minutes CIA officials showed up. They took one look at Jack and then at Granger.

"He got between a new mother and her son." The two men shrugged and hauled Jack out of the house. Both later agreed they never wanted to piss of Agent Kensi Blye ever.

Deeks found Kensi holding Donny and rocking him. Their son had slept thru the entire event.

"Deeks your hands."

"Yeah seems that Jack's face walked into them a few times."

Kensi shook her head and told Deeks to go get cleaned up. When he came back he found Kensi in the living room looking at the blood stains on her rug. Deeks and Callen moved the coffee table and rolled the rug taking it out to the curb.

"I hated that rug any ways." Said Deeks as they dumped it. Mac came from around the house.

"He came in the window." She looked at Deeks. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I need to get the stuff out of the car."

"I'll get it go be with Kensi." Mac took the car keys and headed to the driveway. Callen followed her and helped her carry in the bags.

"Kensi you need to sit down. You may have hurt yourself." Her mom was hovering over Kensi trying to get her to sit.

"I'm fine mom."

Deeks finally pulled Kensi onto the couch and wrapped his arms around both her and their son.

"It's over now."

"Finally."

Half an hour later Granger got the call that told him between Kensi and Deeks Jack would be in a hospital bed for up to eight weeks. He was already being prepped for a transfer to a maximum security federal prison.

Everyone slowly left leaving Kensi and Deeks alone. Her mom took Donny and put him down then headed to bed herself.

"You did good today Fern."

"So did you Shaggy." Kensi looked up at Deeks. "Now where are my Twinkies?"

To be continued.


	28. Chapter 28

Changes

Chapter 30

Authors notes: So glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Don't worry about Talia as I have plans for her.

Also in case you're wondering yes that is Sabatino's first name in the show. Now we all know why they never use it. Lol (If you didn't already know then you have to read to find out. And yes I did look it up.)

Donny was one month old when Deeks and Kensi invited everyone over for a party.

"Kensi did you invite Talia?"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because it was the nice thing to do, you forget she was a big help."

"Yeah but she keep looking at me like I'm her next meal."

Kensi burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Shaggy she admitted she's more interested in me then you."

"Ok that's isn't helping." Yelled Deeks as Kensi left the room.

What Deeks didn't know was that Kensi and Talia had a long talk and were both on the same page now. Talia knew she didn't have a chance with either of them and was happy just being friends. Kensi just enjoyed messing with Deeks way too much to let him know.

An hour later their house was full of their friends. Kensi was surprised to see Sabatino there. He apologized for not being there to help take care of Jack. Kensi then noticed that he kept looking across the room at Talia.

"That's Talia DelCampo. She is DEA."

"Single?"

"Yep. Come on I'll introduce you."

Kensi took Sabatino over to Talia. "Talia I would like you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Sabatino."

"Let me guess no first name?"

"It's Vostanik. That's why everyone just uses my last name."

"Oh ok." Kensi left them talking and walked over to Deeks.

"See problem solved. She can go stalk Sabatino now."

"He'll probably enjoy it." Said Deeks watching Talia flirt with their favorite CIA operative.

Everyone took a turn holding Donny and cooing over him. Mac noticed the way Callen looked at her while she held and bounced the baby. Kensi noticed too and poked at Deeks for him to look.

"He really has it bad doesn't he?"

"Yes he does." Deeks laughed quietly. He remembered when Callen was afraid to touch her when they first met. It took him months to finally get the courage to do something.

Mac handed the baby over to Nell and went to get a drink. Callen noticed she choose ice tea instead of beer and wondered if she had something to tell him.

Mac felt Callen come up behind her. "So no beer today?"

"Nope."

"Any reason why?"

"Nope just felt like tea."

"Mackenna is there something you want to tell me?"

"No not really." She smiled at Callen and leaned in for a kiss.

"You're just doing this to drive me crazy aren't you?"

"If I wanted to drive you crazy I'd show you what I'm wearing under this tee shirt."

Callen swallowed hard and watched as she walked away from him. Sam came up to him.

"So any little Callen's on the way yet?"

"She'd trying to kill me Sam."

Sam laughed hard and smacked him on the back.

"That's what wives are for G."

A few hours later Kensi noticed Talia leaving with Sabatino. She smirked and made a note to call her later this week and ask how it went. Deeks was just happy he had gone an entire visit without Talia grabbing his ass or hugging him.

Everyone soon went home and told Kensi they would see her in two weeks when she came back to work.

"I cannot wait to get back." Said Kensi as she fed Donny.

"You can take more time if you want. Hetty said so."

"I know but I miss work. And my mom will be here to take care of Donny."

"Ok if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Callen's house.

"Babe if you're pregnant just tell me already."

"I'm not pregnant G."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Callen looked disappointed. She knew he was ready to start their family.

"You know they say it usually happens when you're not trying." He looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm saying we should just forget about trying and just let it happen."

"So I still get to make love to my wife?"

"Yes G." she laughed at him. "But stop worrying about if I get pregnant or not. I promise you will be the first person I tell. Although Hetty will probably know before either of us do."

"Good point." Callen cupped his wife's face in his hands and smiled down at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mac laid her head on his chest and they stood that way wrapped around each other for several moments.

"So can I see what you're wearing under your shirt now?"

Mac pulled away from him and took a step back. She gave him a smile and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it somewhere near the couch. Callen's eyes glazed over. Mac then kicked off her sandals and dropped her jeans. Callen gulped and let his eyes roam over her body.

"Well do you like it?"

Callen nodded but still stood there just looking.

"Well when you're ready I'll be in the bedroom." Mac turned and walked away giving Callen a good look at the lack of material in the back. She heard him swear and bump into something. Most likely he was trying to strip and walk at the same time.

He may be a master of undercover work but the man could not walk and chew gum at the same time. Finally Callen made it into the bedroom. He dropped his boxers and climbed onto the bed.

"Get over here woman."

Mac looked at him and smirked. She shook her head no and smiled at him. She gave a squeak when Callen grabbed her around the middle and pulled her to where he wanted her.

"I think you need to learn a lesson missy."

"Oh yeah why?"

"For teasing your husband."

Callen kissed her deeply and moved to slide his hand between her legs. Mac groaned and Callen smirked into the kiss. Callen got her worked up then pulled away from her and got up.

"I'm gonna go get a beer you want one."

"Damn you Callen."

Callen turned to laugh and was hit in the face with her bra. With a growl Callen launched himself on the bed making Mackenna burst out laughing at him. The beer was forgotten as was everything else.

The Mission

Two weeks later Kensi walked into the Mission with Deeks. It was hard to leave Donny with her mom but promised to call later to check up on him. She missed her son but knew she needed to get back to work. Each day she had put him into a jogging stroller and went for a run building up her strength once more as well as dropping the baby weight.

She went to her desk and sat down. Deeks sat at his desk and pulled out a photo of he and Kensi with Donny. Sam leaned over and looked at the photo. He didn't say anything only smiled. Callen was already at his desk and looked smug. Sam wondered what he had been up to that weekend.

Sam then wondered where Mackenna was. "Hey G where's your wife?"

"She had a doctor's visit this morning. She wasn't feeling too good this weekend. I think she might have picked up Eric's flu bug."

"Michelle had that last week it wasn't pretty."

Just then Mackenna walked in and dropped into her desk. She looked tired. Before Callen could ask her how she felt she jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Callen glanced at Sam but didn't say anything. After a few minutes later she came back to her desk. Callen looked at her.

"You ok?"

"Yep just great."

Callen was about to say something when Mackenna stood and put something down on his desk before walking away. He flipped it over and his jaw dropped. The item was a sonogram.

"Mackenna is this a joke?"

"No it's no joke."

Callen jumped up and nearly ran to his wife picked her up and swung her around.

"G put me down before I puke on you."

"Sorry." Callen kissed his wife and heard someone groan behind him.

"What part about I don't want to see you people making out at work did you not understand?" asked Granger.

Callen simply handed him the sonogram and went back to hugging his wife.

"Ok I'll let it slide this time but don't make a habit of it." Granger handed them back the sonogram and walked away with a smile on his face.

"I take it congratulations are in order?" asked Hetty.

Callen handed her the sonogram and she smiled. Soon everyone wanted to see and Mac had been hugged by just about everyone.

"See I told you it would happen when you stopped worrying about it."

"Ok you were right."

"I usually am." Mac smiled then ran back to the bathroom.

"Way to go G." said Sam.

"Thanks. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." Callen ran a finger over the image of his child. "I have no idea how to be a dad. What if I screw this up?"

"You'll be fine. Plus you have me and Deeks to help you out."

"Yeah Callen it will be fine. Trust me I have the same issues, scared to hell I'll mess this up. But you know what the moment you hold your baby all that fear goes away." Said Deeks.

"I just hope she doesn't spend the entire pregnancy in the bathroom throwing up."

"That usually lasts a few months."

Mac came back out and Nell came over handing her a ginger ale and a box of saltines.

"Thanks Nell."

"I stocked up when Kensi was pregnant."

"Mrs. Callen you are now on desk duty." Said Hetty.

Mac looked at Callen and groaned. She hated being behind a desk.

"Don't worry it will go fast." Said Callen as he watched her take her seat.

"You're not the one stuck sitting her every day." Mackenna sighed and looked at Callen. "Sorry G all this throwing up is starting to get to me."

"Don't worry about it babe." Callen leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "So how far along are you?"

"Doctor says about six weeks."

"You knew two weeks ago and just didn't tell me. That's why you stopped drinking."

"I had an idea but I wasn't sure. I wanted to get checked out and make sure."

"So everything is ok then with you and the baby?'

"As far as the doctor could tell we are both fine."

"Good than that's all that matters."

While Mac got to work Callen went in search of Hetty.

"Yes Mr. Callen."

"Are her parents really a threat?"

"I don't know."

"Hetty if there is even a chance they could find her and the baby I need to know."

"I'm not sure what Jack has told them or how he even found out she was here."

"Then I think I need to pay Jack a visit and find out what he knows."

"I'll go with you." Callen turned to see Kensi standing there. "He may talk to me."

"Kensi I don't want you anywhere near him."

"I'll be fine. Plus you will be there with me."

"Fine but Deeks should come with us."

"You just want to see him kick Jacks ass again don't you?" said Kensi with a smirk.

"Actually I was hoping to see you kick his ass this time."

"I will arrange a meeting for tomorrow." Said Hetty.

Callen had Kensi get Deeks and Sam and they met up in OPS to plan.

"Ok I do not want Mackenna worrying about this so it stays in this room."

"Do you really think her parents would do something to hurt her?" asked Nell.

"There is a chance that her father has connections with the Comescu family." Said Hetty.

"How many of them are left?" asked Deeks. "I thought we killed most of them?"

"We did." Said Callen. "Look I'm not going to take a chance that anyone can hurt my family."

"Don't worry G. We'll keep her safe." Said Sam.

Hetty handed Nell the file that held what she had been given on Mackenna's parents. Nell started running the information as the others made a game plan to deal with Jack. Granger called in Sabatino as their CIA contact on this and he agreed to meet them at the boat shed in an hour.

"Ok as far as Mackenna knows we are working a case got it?"

Everyone agreed. Tasks were handed out and they all went their separate ways. Callen stopped at the railing and looked down at his wife.

"I can't lose her now Hetty."

"It may become necessary for you to take her and disappear."

"I know."

"I've already began making plans just in case this become necessary."

"Let's just hope it doesn't."

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's notes: thank you for the wonder reviews.

Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi all headed to the Federal prison where Jack was being kept. Granger had arranged for them to have access to him without guards. Hetty was not pleased that he had used her and their friendship. Sabatino met them at the prison.

"Ok so Jack has been talking up a storm. He's already told the CIA just about everything we wanted to know and believe me it's a lot." Sabatino looked at Kensi. "The dude will not shut up."

"Ok so what happens if he needs some help talking when we are in there?" asked Sam.

"Hey I didn't see anything. The cameras are off. He already looks like hell so a few more bruises will not hurt."

"Good." Said Callen.

They were all afraid of what Callen would do to keep his family safe. They were shown to the room where Jack was being held. Callen walked in along with Kensi. The others kept the door blocked.

"Kensi thank god you're here. Please tell them I don't belong here."

"I will Jack but first you need to tell us something."

"What?" Jack's eyes narrowed on Callen.

"You told Hetty you know where my wife's parents are?"

"So?"

"Where are they?" Callen leaned over Jack. "Do they know where she is?"

"Jack tell Callen what he needs to know and I'll help you get out of here ok?"

"They are in the US I'm not sure where but I know who does."

"Who?"

"His name is Dante Karoski. He owns a deli in little Russia on McGovern avenue." Jack looked at Kensi and tried to smile. The swelling in his face made him look like something out of a horror movie.

"Do they know about her? Where she is?"

"They know she is in Los Angeles. They know she is working for Hetty." Jack closed his eyes for a moment.

"What else?"

"They blame Hetty for taking her. Mackenna and her mother were never in any danger."

Kensi looked at Callen. "Her father's family had her grandfather killed?"

"I guess so. Her mother ran and her father's family found her they've been living in Europe for years now."

"Jack what is their connection with the Comescu family?" Kensi asked sweetly. Jack locked eyes with her.

"Her father is a Comescu cousin." Said Jack. Callen was shocked. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would marry into the family that wanted him dead.

"They are coming for her." Jack gave Callen a sneer. "There is nothing you can do. She's been promised to someone and he wants his prize."

Callen snapped. He flung himself on Jack and wrapped his hands around the man's neck. Jack tried to scream but couldn't. Callen put all of his weight into Jack. Kensi ran to get the others there was no way she could pull Callen off Jack by herself. Sam and Deeks grabbed Callen and pulled. Callen left go but not before punching Jack in the face.

"You told them where she was didn't you?"

"When you're in a war if you're smart you pick the side that is going to win." Callen lashed out again this time hitting Jack hard enough to hear his jaw snap.

"If anything happens to her I will kill you."

"And we'll help him make it look like and accident and hide the body." Added Deeks.

They left the prison and headed back to the Mission. Callen was livid. Kensi called Nell and gave her the name of Jack's contact. Nell found him and sent them the address.

Two hours later they pulled up in front of the address. Callen and Sam went in first with Kensi, Deeks and Sabatino blocking the door.

"How may I help you?"

"I need to know where the Comescu's are."

"I'm sorry I can't help you."

Callen pulled the man over the counter and slammed him into a wall.

"I'm not going to ask you twice where are they?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm someone who they are looking for."

"You're Callen aren't you?" The man looked scared.

"Where are they?"

"They are in Los Angeles. Just came in today. I don't know where they are staying they contact me not the other way around."

"Why are they here?"

"For their daughter."

Callen landed a punch to the man's stomach then one to his jaw.

"You give them a message for me. Tell them if they come after my family I will kill them just like I killed the rest of their family."

Callen dropped the man and the team left. When they got to the Mission he bolted into the cool interior looking for his wife.

"Mackenna." Yelled Callen. She came down the stairs.

"What is wrong?"

Callen pulled her into his arms and just held her.

"Callen you're scaring me what's going on."

"Where's Hetty?"

"I'm right here Mr. Callen."

"They are coming for her. They are in LA, Hetty her father is a Comescu."

"Oh my."

"There's more Hetty. They are the ones that had your husband killed. It was to get her mother and Mackenna."

"And now they blame me for taking her away."

"Yes."

Mac looked at Callen and put her hands over her stomach. She looked from Callen to Hetty.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Kensi I need you and Deeks to go to the house and pack us both a bag." Callen tossed Deeks his keys.

"Right anything else you want?"

"No." Callen pulled Mac back into his arms. This was his worst fear that he would have a family and someone would take it from him.

"Here." Nell said handing Mac a bracelet. "If you push in the stone on top it will admit an Agent needs assistant alarm. It has to be pushed in like this." Nell showed her. "It has GPS so we can track your movements 24/7 as well as a radio that is activated when you push the stone."

"Wow I didn't know we had this kind of tech."

"We don't Eric built it himself. It's a one of a kind."

Eric stood there smiling at them. Mac moved over and gave him a huge hug. "You are the best little brother ever." When she pulled away Eric had tears in his eyes.

Half an hour later Callen found his wife in the range shooting the hell out of a target.

"Feel better?"

"I will not feel better until everyone one of them are dead."

"Do you really think you can kill your parents?"

"I don't have parents." Mac reloaded her gun. "I have you the baby and Hetty."

Callen knew not to push it when she was this focused. He hoped it didn't come down to it that somehow they were not as bad as he feared.

Deeks and Kensi came in with two bags and an envelope. They dropped the bags and took the envelope to Hetty. She shook her head when she opened it. The photo was from their wedding taken from a distance. The back of the photo had an address and a time.

"What is it Hetty?" asked Callen coming back with Mac from the range. Hetty handed them the photo.

"We found it on your couch."

"Callen they took the sonogram you kept framed next to the bed." Added Kensi.

"So they know I'm pregnant." Mac anted to cry instead she got mad. "I say we give them what they want."

"There is no way I'm letting you go in there."

"And there is no way I'm running from them. I will not raise our child in the shadows."

When the time came Mackenna and Callen walked into the address on the photo. Three people stood there. Callen recognized Dracu Comescu right away. He must be the one she was promised to. He couldn't wait to kill him.

The woman looked very much like Mac. She had darker red hair and had it cut very short.

"Oh my Victor our baby girl."

Callen put his hand on Mac's lower back and kept his gun hand at his side ready to raise this gun and use it if he had too.

"Ah Callen so nice to see you again."

"Go to hell Dracu."

"Not before you."

Callen glared at the man. He knew the others were outside and moving in. They heard several shots and just hoped it wasn't any of theirs that got hit.

Mac's mother moved closer to her. She stopped a foot from her and had tears in her eyes. "I always wondered what you looked like."

Mac flinched when she reached out to touch her cheek. Her mother pulled her hand back.

"Do you know what your baby is yet?"

Still Mac didn't say anything.

"It doesn't matter the child will be sold once it's born. There is no way I'm raising a Callen bastard."

Mac moved so fast even Called didn't see it coming. One moment she was standing there, the next her gun was in her hand and a bullet was in Dracu's head. Her mother gasped and her father took a step away from the body.

"I never liked him much anyways."

There was more gun fire from outside and they heard Deeks yelling.

"How many men do you have out there?" asked Callen.

"Twenty."

"Well I think you've lost some."

Victor took a step closer to them and Callen put himself between Mac and her parents.

"Don't even think about it."

"You don't understand we don't want to hurt her or the child."

"Sara you can't expect them to believe us." Victor said standing next to his wife.

"How's Hetty?" asked Sara.

"She is just fine." Hetty came up behind them a simi automatic rife in her hands. "I'm afraid your men are all dead."

"Hetty how have you been?"

"Just fine and so has your daughter."

"Mackenna please let us explain why we are here."

"Why should I." spat out Mac. "Your family has done everything to exterminate my husband's family. Why should I believe you?"

"Not all Comescu's are the same as Dracu and his twisted grandmother."

"How many of your family is left?" asked Callen.

"Not many. Most of the younger generation doesn't care about this blood feud." Victor looked at his daughter. "We looked for you for many years ficca." (daughter)

Just then two young men came in from the back. "They are all dead father." The boy stopped and looked down at Dracu. "Who shot Dracu?"

"Your sister."

He shrugged. "Good I hated that nenorocit (bastard)." The boy looked at Mackenna. "Tell me sister did it feel good to end that rats life?"

Mac looked at Callen. He shrugged. Ok so maybe her family wasn't that bad after all. Anyone who hated Dracu as much as him was ok in his book.

"It felt good."

"He threatened her child." Said Victor.

The boys laughed. "Never get in between a mother bear and her cub."

"Mackenna this is Micha and Vlad."

"It is good to finally meet you sister."

Micha the younger of the two moved to hug his sister. Mac's eyes went wide as the boy held her. Once he let go he laid a hand on her stomach. "So do I have a niece or nephew?"

Callen looked at him. The boy looked like Mac, same eyes and face shape. "It's a girl."

"Hah! I told you brother you owe me dinner now."

Vlad laughed and smacked his younger brother on the back. "Yes I do." He looked at Mackenna. "It truly is good to find you well sister." He looked at Callen. "And it is good to have another brother too." He stuck his hand out to shake Callen's. Callen put his hand out and had to smile. He liked these boys. They both had a ready smile and seemed happy to have their family complete.

"Boy this is your grandmother Hetty Lang."

Both boys looked at Hetty and bowed to her. "Hello grandmother." They both said.

"Such polite boys." Said Hetty. She hadn't expected this. Sara and Victor were not what she expected.

"Now I hope we can all explain. I know I wish to get to know my daughter and her husband."

Hetty pulled out her phone. "Mr. Hanna you and the others may come in now. No we are all fine no one here is a danger."

The others came in slowly. Sam was leading the way followed by Sabatino, Deeks, Kensi and Granger.

"And who are all these?" asked Victor.

"They are our family." Said Mackanna.

Sara and Victor looked at each other. Then Victor wrapped his arm around her. "Then they are our family as well."

An hour later everyone was at the boat shed. Mac sat on the couch and Callen got her a bottle of water. He placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it. "How's my girls doing?"

"We're fine. Hungry but fine."

"Deeks went for pizza he should be back soon." Callen looked up to see Sara standing there. She sat next to Mac and nodded to her stomach. Callen moved his hand and she placed hers in its place. She smiled when she felt a small movement.

"I can feel her moving."

"She's gotten more active the last few days."

"Are you excited?"

"Very." Mac looked at Callen. "We've been trying for a while now almost didn't think it would happen."

Victor stood with his sons watching his wife and daughter. "I didn't know my father had gone to such lengths to get my child. Sara's father would not let me marry her or be a part of the babies life. I was shocked when my father told me it was no longer a problem." He looked down at Hetty. "It took me two years to find Sara. By then my father had been killed and I was in charge of our family business. I did what I could to make it legal. I wanted nothing to do with Alexis and her poison."

"I'm sorry you were robbed of watching your daughter grow. I did what I thought was best to keep her safe at the time."

"And I thank you for it. Yes I would have liked to see my daughter grow but it was more important to me to keep her away from the evil of my family."

"Well now you have a second chance."

"Yes we do." Victor smiled at Hetty and joined his wife. "Now Sara I wish to see my daughter too."

"Oh Victor I felt the baby move." Sara gushed. She took her husband's hand and placed it over the same spot. He smiled when he felt a flutter under his palm.

"Yes I felt her too." He looked at Callen. "I'm glad my daughter found such a good man to share her life with."

Soon Deeks and Kensi were back with the pizza. Sabatino excused himself as he had a date with Talia. Kensi laughed at him and gave him a hug. "Tell her Deeks and I said hi."

"Will do." He said as he left.

The boys were excited over American pizza and argued over which one was the best. Mac found out that Vlad was 27 and Micha was 25. Both boys were excited to start a life here in America. Micha said he would like to become an agent like is sister.

Everyone was surprised that everything turned out so well. Nell and Eric ran Victor and the boys and found that everything they said was true. They may be Comescu but they were as different as they could be from Alexis and her side of the family. Victor had turned his father's business around and made it totally legal. He had kept his children and wife away from the other side of the family and had raised his boys to be strong good men.

It would take time for them to get to know one another well enough to totally trust but they had a start.

Authors notes: Ok so I was planning on making her parents scum of the earth but I couldn't do it. Every good family has its black sheep so I figured every bad family could have its white sheep too.

Also more Jack bashing to come in future chapters.


	30. Chapter 30

A few days later Mac's family invited her, Callen and Hetty to dinner. They were staying at one of the better hotels in down town for now but were looking for a home so they could be close to their daughter. Victor had gotten a private table on the patio for them.

Mac had decided to wear a sun dress and had to laugh at the look on Callen's face when she walked out of the bedroom. The man had a serious thing for her baby bump. His eyes went huge and he pushed her against the wall.

"There is no way I'm going to keep my hands off of you tonight."

"Would you behave yourself for one night." Mac laughed.

"No promises babe."

They met Hetty at the hotel and were shown to the patio. Sara was holding the framed sonogram when they got to the table.

"Dracu had this taken from your home." She handed it back to Callen. Callen simply took the sonogram out and put a new one from that morning into it.

"Here." He handed it back to Sara. "We had a doctors apt this morning." This sonogram was different it was one of the 3D kind that really showed the baby.

Sara put a hand up to her mouth and stared at the picture. "Oh my look at that." She passed the sonogram around the table. "It's amazing what they can do today."

"Sara give them the gift." Said Victor. Sara pulled a box out from behind her chair. "This was meant to be yours. Your grandmother made it for you when I told her your mother was pregnant with you."

Mackenna opened the box and found the most beautiful quilt inside. It was crib size and perfect for a baby or small child.

"It is a Romani gypsy tradition to gift a quilt like that before the birth." Said Victor.

"It's beautiful thank you so much."

"I am very pleased that you found a Romani to marry." Said Victor.

"Considering the fact that Mackenna has lived all over the world and still managed to find Callen is amazing." Said Hetty. Sara nodded her agreement.

They spent a long time that first night talking. Mac found out that her grandfather didn't want her mother to marry her father not because of her age but because he was a Comesuc. He had been part of the CIA team that had first been tasked with taking the Comesuc family down.

Victor's father a true Comescu, mean and evil. His mother had raised her son to be a good man and to do what he felt was right even if it went against the family. This is also the way he raised his sons and was proud that his daughter, even thou she was raised without a real family had turned out to be a protector of the people as he put it.

"We have a gift too for our niece." Said Micha. He handed over a small box to Callen. Inside was a silver rattle. "It has been in the family for many generations, and it is time to pass it on."

The rattle had the family crest engraved in the silver. "Thank you. I'm sure our daughter will love it."

"Have you chosen a name yet?" asked Sara running a finger over the sonogram.

Mac put her hand on her belly bump and smiled down at it then at Callen.

"We've decided on Clara Henrietta."

"Clara was my mother's name." said Callen. He went on to tell them how Alexis had his mother murdered right in front of him and is sister.

"Were you the one to end her life?" asked Victor.

"No." Callen put his hand over Mac's. "Another agent, a friend of mine and Hetty's shot her before she could shoot me."

"Too bad it would have been justice if you had been the one to kill her."

"Well I did kill a lot of men that day as did my team."

"Yes I know. There are only a handful of our family left now. Most only want to live their own lives and have no desire to keep the family war going."

"Well that's good to know." Said Mac.

"And if they did they would have to deal with me." They found out that Victor was the eldest Comescu alive now which made him the head of the family.

Victor also told Callen he would do what he could to find out anything about his family that he could. Most of the records had been destroyed by Dracu after Alexis had been killed. "There may not be much left but if there is I will find it for you."

They ate dinner and spent several hours talking and sharing stories. Sara wanted to know how Mackenna and Callen met. They told her and she seemed pleased.

Mac found out that she had a gypsy name, Nadya meaning hope.

"Well I don't have a middle name so I guess now I do." Said Mac. Sara was very pleased with this. She told them that when she finally found Victor they chose this name together for their daughter in the hope that someday they would find her.

Hetty explained to Sara why she chose the name Mackenna Taylor for her. Sara loved the fact that she was named after her grandfather.

Callen was very happy that her parents turned out to be such kind people. He liked her brothers very much and to him it was like having real brothers himself. The boys treated him like he was family and totally adored Hetty. Callen noticed the tears in Hetty's eyes a few times that night. It meant a lot to her too to finally have a real family.

When it became late and everyone said good night Mac didn't hesitate to let her parents hug her. Callen knew it was hard for her to trust or to let people get in touching distance. Neither her mother or father seemed like they wanted to let go. Callen pulled out his phone and told them to all stand together. He took several shots when a waiter asked him if he could take a few with him in it as well. Callen handed over the phone and wrapped his arms around his wife. He'd get Nell to print them off at work the next day.

Once they got home Callen put the quilt and the rattle in the babies room. They had placed all of the stuff Gibbs had sent and had gotten a light pink rug for the room. Mac was in the bedroom just about to pull her dress off when she felt Callen grab her from behind.

"Not yet babe."

"And why not?"

"You forget we had to leave before I got to enjoy you wearing this dress." Callen moved her so she was against the wall and reached under the dress to remove her panties. He dropped his pants and lifted her up. "It's not going to be long before I can't take you this way." Said Callen as he began to move.

Mac was in heaven and didn't respond to him. Callen loved the fact that the pregnancy had made her extra horny. He had no issues helping his wife out in this department.

The next day Callen handed his phone over to Nell and asked that she print off several of the photos from the night before. Nell promised to get them too him ASAP and would also save the photos for him on a hard drive.

The day was mostly paperwork so it was an easy day. Sam insisted that Mac learn some special moves she could use to defend herself while pregnant. He had taught Kensi the same moves when she was pregnant.

An hour later Callen walked into the gum and found Sam on his back and Mac standing over him.

"G your wife is one dangerous woman. Never piss her off."

"I already know that Sam. One of the many reasons I love her."

Callen helped Sam up and gave his wife a kiss. "Nell has those photos printed out if you want to come see."

"Great. We can stop and get frames after work."

The photos were spread out on the table in OPS. Everyone was already there checking them out. Hetty had already claimed one with all of them in it for her desk. Nell had printed out five copies of each photo and said if they wanted any bigger or smaller just let her know. The picked out three of them to frame for Sara and Victor. One was of the entire family, one was just Mac and her parents and one was of Mac and the boys.

Nell had also printed out photos from the wedding and several others from the last year to give to them. She suggested putting them into an album. Mac loved this idea. They were meeting her parents on Saturday and she wanted to have it ready by then.

They stopped at a craft store on the way home and picked out a photo album. They also picked up frames for some of the photos to put up in the house and ones for their desks.

When they got home Callen put one of the photos of the entire family in a frame and put it up above the fireplace. Mac took over the table and put the photos in the album in the order they were taken. She added little notes on where they were taken.

There was one photo she didn't remember ever seeing. "Callen do you remember who took this one?"

"No idea."

They were on the beach and were smiling at each other. "Maybe it was Kensi or Deeks. Looks like it was when you first came here."

Mac agreed. Her hair was a lot shorter in this photo. She had let it grow after Callen made a comment on how he loved her hair.

"I'll ask Deeks tomorrow." Said Callen. He took the photo and put it in his go bag. He knew it would end up on his desk. He loved the photo. It was from just before she was shot and when he first realized he was falling in love with her.

"Callen!" Mac yelled. Callen ran into the room.

"What?"

Mac was standing there with a strange look on her face. She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach. "She kicked. I mean really kicked." A moment later Callen felt a sharp jab to his hand.

"That's my girl already practicing her karate."

Mac smiled at him. "I can't wait till she's here." Said Mac.

"I know four more months to go."

"Nell is already planning the baby shower."

"I'm sure Hetty is involved with the planning too."

The next night Callen told Mac he had plans with Sam. He didn't instead he went to a local tattoo shop. He got a tat over his heart of a heart with their daughters name in it. He planned on getting her birthdate under it later on.

He got home to find Nell there. They were looking at web sites that sold baby stuff. Nell was making a list of things Mac wanted. "Hey don't I get a say too."

"Your home early." Mac lifted her head up for a kiss.

"Yeah I kind of lied about where I was tonight."

Mac and Nell both glared at him. Callen unbuttoned his shirt enough to pull it aside to show them.

"Oh my god Callen I can't believe you did that." Said Mac.

"I'll get her birthdate under the heart later on."

Nell smiled and went back to the website. "Oh look you can get a pillow that looks just like Callen's Tattoo." She made a note to order it when she got home. "I am so getting this for you."

Callen laughed and went to grab a beer. "Hetty is going to yell when she finds out you got that."

"Yeah I know."

Callen joined the girls and helped pick out a few items. He kept with the princess theme. Nell and Mac shared a smile.

"He already has plans to build a castle in the back yard."

"What I saw it on line and ordered it."

"Boy she isn't even here and already you're wrapped around her little finger." Mac laughed and Callen blushed.

Nell went home soon and Mac got up and left the living room. She came back with a pink bag and handed it to Callen. Inside he found a coffee mug that had I love my daddy on it.

"I couldn't help it."

"And I can't help that I love the fact we are having a little girl."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and have a boy next."

"That would be nice." Said Callen. He'd love a son but his little girl would always hold a very special place in his heart.


	31. Chapter 31

Changes

Authors notes: Thank you for all the kind reviews. So I wrote most of this and totally forgot I did. So much has been going on around here so I've been busy. I hope to have all of my stories updated by the end of the week. Thanks for hanging in there with me on this one.

"Kensi we're going to be late."

"I'm coming. Donny decided to fill his dipper… again." Said Kensi coming out of the bedroom with Donny up in her arms. He saw Deeks and started reaching for him.

"There's my boy." Deeks took the now 6 month old out of Kensi's arms and they headed for the door.

They were taking Donny to the beach today. He loved the water just as much as his dad did.

"I can't wait to teach you how to surf."

"Not for a while yet babe."

"Yeah I know." Deeks got Donny settled into the car seat and they set off. They went to Deeks favorite spot and found a quiet spot away from everyone. Deeks carried Donny out into the water and let him kick his feet in it. Kensi laughed and took some photos. They had put a big sun hat on him and somewhere Deeks had found baby sunglasses. And of course a good layer of sun block.

Monty ran around in the shallows barking. Kensi couldn't believe how happy she was right now.

"Hey Kensi." Kensi looked up to see Talia.

"Hey grab a seat."

"Thanks." Talia looked out at where Deeks and Donny were. "Like father like son huh?"

"You have no idea." They both laughed. "So how's Sabatino doing?"

Talia blushed. "He's doing very good."

"I knew you two would hit it off."

"Yeah we really have." They sat there and watched the boys for a few more minutes. Soon Deeks brought Donny out of the water. He smiled when Talia reached up to take Donny. "Give me this handsome man." Deeks handed him over and sat down next to Kensi.

Talia snuggled Donny and laughed when he grabbed at her hair and pulled. "You've gotten so big." Talia handed him over to Kensi and stood up. "Well I have to go. I'm meeting Sabatino in a few for lunch."

"Have fun." Said Deeks. "Boy those two have really hit it off."

"Yep. Maybe we'll get invited to the wedding."

They spent a few hours at the beach before heading home for lunch. They had a date planned that night and Kensi's mom was going to baby sit.

Across town Mac was pulling on a sun dress. They had plans on going to her parent's new house today. They hadn't seen it yet and were excited to see the new house. She smoothed her hands over her belly and smiled. She was just over five months along now.

"You ready to go Mackenna?"

"Yep I'm ready." She tuned and faced Callen. He smirked at her and went to wrap his arms around her. "No way babe. If we start now we'll be really late."

"Ok fine but when I get you home."

They pulled into a driveway in Malibu. The house was right on the beach and was huge.

"Wow your parents really went all out."

"Well from what my mom said they have a house like this on the black sea and wanted something similar here."

They walked up to the front door and Victor opened it. "Ah there is my beautiful daughter." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and reached out to shake Callen's hand. "Come in you two." Victor moved so they could come in. "Sara the kids are here."

"Oh good, come on you two and I'll give you the grand tour." Sara led them around the first floor then they moved to the second floor. "I picked this room for Clara when she comes to stay." Sara had the room painted a light peach and it had windows that over looked the water.

"It's beautiful." Said Mac her hands rubbing her stomach.

"And across the hall I have a room set up for you and Callen. That way you will have a place of your own here." Sara looked at them and waited to see what they would say. The room had a queen size bed, a dresser and a dressing table. It was done in light blues.

"The room is lovely." Said Mac.

"Yes it is. Thank you. You really didn't have too." Added Callen.

"I know but I want you to both feel that this is your home too." Sara led the way back downstairs and out back. They had a pool, a hot tub and steps down to the beach.

"Wow this is nice." Said Callen.

Sara led Mac to a seat so they could talk.

"Callen may I speak to you in the house please." Said Victor.

"What can I do for you?"

"I want you to know how much it means that you are willing to let us be a part of our daughter's life."

"Why wouldn't I?" Callen looked confused. "She's your daughter."

"Yes but my family had done all it could to destroy your family."

"That's true but you have never done anything to me."

"I was worried you would not want us to be part of your family."

"I never knew my family. I was so young I don't remember them. Mackenna and my daughter are my family."

"Well I would be honored to consider you my son." Victor smiled at Callen. "Also I have started a trust fund for my granddaughter."

"Thank you. It's nice to know she will have something for her future."

The men went to join the women beers in hand. They spent an hour talking then Sara brought out a homemade Romanian meal. They had Papricas, (goulash), Ardei Copti (roasted pepper salad.), and a sour meat ball soup. Callen remembered eating the soup as a child.

"I plan on teaching Clara to cook Romanian dishes and Russian ones when she is older." Said Sara.

They had found out that Sara's mother had been Russian and her father English. Sara had lived in Romanian most of the time that she and Victor had been married and had grown to love the people and culture.

"That would be nice. I'd love to learn to make this soup." Mac had noticed that Callen had eaten two bowls.

Sara had noticed this too and smiled at him. "Your friend Nell called here yesterday. She is planning a baby shower for you and wanted to include me in the planning."

"That was sweet of her." Mac smiled. "Nell is like a little mother. She has to take care of all of us."

Victor told them how he was slowly moving his company here to the US. He had developed a large network importing and exporting luxury foods from all over the world.

"I have many restaurants and stores here in Los Angeles already ordering large amounts of items. Best business move I could have made."

Micha and Vlad were back in Romania for a month finishing up the closing of the business there. They were also closing up the house. Victor wanted to keep it so that once Clara was older they could take her there and show her where her family came from. The house would also be there if Callen and Mac needed a place to hide if anything went bad.

Victor already promised to do anything he had to for his family to be safe and taken care of.

MacKenna sat rubbing her belly. Clara had been busy moving around a lot that day.

"Is everything ok dear?" asked Sara.

"Clara is a busy girl today." MacKenna put her mother's hand on her belly.

"Victor you must feel this." Sara's eyes were so bright with happiness.

"Perhaps she will be a dancer someday." Said Victor. "Your grandmother was an amazing dancer. She was trained in forms of dance sense she was a child."

Callen stood back and pulled out his phone to take some pictures. He had noticed that the photo of them all from the restaurant now hung above the fireplace in their new home. Victor and Sara sat on either side of Mac both feeling the baby move and kick.

Mac looked up and saw Callen taking photos with his phone. She smiled up at him and he zoomed in to take a photo of just her face.

Later that day Callen and MacKenna took a walk on the beach. The houses here were a bit further apart and the beach was mostly private. "It will be nice for Clara to come here." Said Callen.

"It's going to be nice to know we have someone to look after her while we work."

"That too. Victor showed me his security system."

"That good huh?"

"It makes the Mission look like a public park."

"Well dad did say he'd do anything he had to for our safety."

MacKenna stopped walking and stood looking back at the house. The wind blew her hair around her and she moved her hand up to push it back. "Callen you're really ok with my family?"

"Of course I am." Callen understood her reason for asking. "Believe me Hetty has checked them out 100% everything they have told us is true." Callen pulled her into his arms. "Remember they are my family now too." He kissed her and they started walking back to the house.

"I used to hate them wondering why they gave me up." Mac looked up at Callen. "Now I'm so glad Hetty did what she did. If I had grown up under Alexis and her evil who knows what I would have become."

"And we wouldn't have each other then." Added Callen. "Everything happens for a reason."

"Yes it does." Mac and Callen walked back to the house and their family.

The next two months went fast for them. Case after case came leaving them with little chance to do much else then sleep, eat and work. MacKenna spent most of her time in OPS with Eric and Nell. Callen had told her to stay home but she refused saying she wanted to be where she knew what was going on.

Being eight months pregnant made things a challenge. Hetty made her rest often and made sure she ate at regular times. MacKenna was taking a walk around the building trying to get some exercise. The case the team was working now was a bad one. Hopefully it would come to an end soon. She hadn't seen her husband in two days and sleeping at the mission was starting to wear on her. Hetty had brought in a cot for her but she missed her bed.

"Perhaps you should stay with your parents for a while?" Mac stopped walking and turned to Hetty.

"I'd be too nervous." She put her hand on her belly feeling Clara kick. "I need to be here in case something happens. I don't want to find out after the fact."

"Hetty we need you in OPS!" Both women turned and looked to see another agent calling to them before turning and hurrying off.

Hetty reached OPS first with Mac right behind her. On the screen was a building engulfed in fire.

"Please tell me they were not in there?" said Hetty.

"No Sam called it in everyone is fine. The bomb blew as they were moving it. Sam reports the entire cell was in there at the time." Said Nell.

"But the team is fine?" asked Mac leaning on the table in the center of the room. Just then her cell rang.

"Callen you better be in one piece or I swear I'll kill you myself."

"I'm fine Angel. We're all fine just waiting on fire and rescue to get here."

Everyone in the room looked at her. Hetty felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Mac took the call out into the hall and collapsed onto the bench.

"Promise me that you're coming back in one piece."

"Don't worry I'm fine. We were nowhere near the building when it blew. I swear criminals are getting stupider every year."

Mac laughed at this. She felt Clara kick several times hard.

"Your daughter is kicking me again."

"Not much longer now."

"I know I just want you home. I miss you."

"I miss you too. We should be back in about two hours."

It ended up being closer to three hours. In the end the case was closed and the city safe for one more day. Mac was pacing waiting on them to get back. She grabbed Callen as soon as she got into the room and held him tight. Callen started laughing when he got kicked.

He put his hand on the spot and got down to talk to his daughter. "Ok bug it's time to give it a rest. Mommy has had a hard few days and needs you to quiet down." Clara kicked him hard again.

"I don't think she's going to listen to you."

"Well maybe sleeping in our own bed tonight will help."

"I hope so."

Hetty chased them all out of the Mission telling them to all take the next day off.

"All I want to do is lie in bed and hold you." Said Callen.

"You haven't seen me in days and that's all you want to do?"

"Ok so maybe I want to do more than just sleep." Mac laughed. "Good because I have an itch I really need you to scratch."

On the way home Mac called her mom to let her know everything was ok. Sara and Victor both knew the danger that they were in daily but they trusted them to keep each other safe.

Once they were home Callen took a shower and headed to bed. He found Mac sitting there wearing one of his button down shirts. Sense her belly was in the way now making love had become a challenge. He told her to stand and put her hands on the bed for support. He loved taking her from behind and this was the easiest way now.

"I am so glad to be home." Said Callen. "I love you MacKenna."

"I love you too Callen."

A half hour later they were snuggled in bed. "Hetty wants me to quit working now."

"Think you can handle being home all day?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I'll come home and find all the furniture moved around."

"Exactly I will go crazy home all day by myself."

"You could stay with your parents."

"I'd drive them crazy." Mac snuggled into Callen. "Anyways I'll be home for six weeks after Clara is born."

"And you'll have our little bug to keep you busy."

"I already told mom I'd stay with her the first few weeks. She missed out on that time with me so it will be nice that she can spend it with Clara."

"I already told Hetty I'm taking off at least two weeks after Clara is here."

"Granger will just have to step up and so some real work while we're out."

Callen laughed at this. Granger had already told Callen to take as much time as he wanted. Over the years the team had become his family even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Callen had fixed up the spare room for Sara so she could stay at their house too after the birth.

They both laughed as Clara let her presence known and started kicking again. "Soon little one." Said Mac.

Chapter notes: Ok next chapter will be the baby shower and the birth. We will also see a visit from Jack and some more of Kensi kicking ass.


	32. Chapter 32

Two weeks later Nell had the baby shower all ready to go. They were having it at Mac's parents' house. Mac and Callen got there an hour early.

"Come with us we wish to give you your gift before the others come." Said Victor. They followed her parents up the steps to the nursery. The boys were waiting with huge smiles on their faces.

"Micha open the door please." Said Sara.

He opened the door and bowed putting on a show. Mac shook her head at her little brother. He stepped back and let them into the room. It was now a fully furnished nursery. Her family had gotten everything they would need. The furniture was all white, with light pink bedding. Toys were everywhere including a wooden rocking horse.

"The rocking horse was ours when we were little." Said Vlad. "I repainted it to make it look new." He looked at his sister. "It is ok yes?"

"It's wonderful." Mac was crying now. A year ago she had no one. Today she had a real family.

"Thank you for everything." Said Callen who was choked up himself over the room.

"We wanted everything to be perfect for when you bring Clara home." Victor put his arm around his wife and smiled at them. "We are all very happy to help take care of the baby."

"It's going to be nice to have all the help." Said Callen. "I'm trying to take a full two weeks off but who knows what will happen. If I get called in at least I know Mackenna will not be alone with the baby."

"Micha and I had a friend back home teach us to change diper." Vlad said.

The boys both looked so proud. "We also know how to feed and burp baby." Said Micha.

Callen had to laugh at this. They boys couldn't wait to be uncles.

"Well we should go downstairs the others should be here soon." Said Sara. Mac stopped and looked around the room one more time. "I decorated the room the way I would have for you."

"It's perfect Mama."

Sara pulled her daughter into a hug and laughed when Clara kicked her. "She does that to Callen all the time. Almost like saying hey I'm here too."

Once they got down stairs they found Nell and Hetty already there. Nell was putting balloons everywhere. Kensi and Deeks were next with Donny. Sam and Michelle showed up next then Nell, Eric and Granger.

The real surprise was when the doorbell rang and Gibbs was on the other side.

"Gibbs nice surprise."

"The director wanted to come but his son broke his leg so he stayed back." Gibbs stepped in and smiled. "I did bring you another surprise." Behind him was Abby. She ran in and nearly tackled Callen.

"G Callen congratulations."

"Thanks Abby."

Abby left him go and grabbed MacKenna in a huge hug. She too got kicked by Clara. "Wow what a kick."

"She does it to everyone."

Gibbs was next in line for a hug and a kick from the baby. He laughed and rubbed Mac's belly to say hello to the baby. "Did you like everything I sent?"

"It was a nice surprise." Said Mac.

Soon Nell had everything in full swing. She promised that the games would not be too crazy. Between her and Abby everyone was laughing the entire time.

Mac noticed her mom was quiet. "Mama eşti bine?" (Mama are you ok?)

Sara looked at Mac and smiled. "Eu sunt găsi fiica" (I'm fine daughter.)

Mac had started speaking Romanian with her family and had already told them she wanted Clara to learn to speak both it and Russian as well as English.

"Te uiţi trist." (you look sad)

Sara put her hand on Mac's arm. "I just wish I could have seen you grow up."

"Well you will get to see Clara grow up and any other children Callen and I have."

The baby shower went great. They got so much stuff for the baby. Nell and Eric had decided they would wire the house with camera's so that they could keep an eye on everything from any room and even OPS.

Kensi and Deeks got them a jogging stroller. Granger handed them an envelope with a certificate for a weekend at a winery. They never had a honeymoon so this would be a nice trip. Sara already decided she would take the baby that weekend so they could have the time all to themselves.

They ate traditional Romanian foods and some Russian ones too. They were just sitting around when MacKenna grabbed her stomach.

"Mac what's wrong?" said Abby.

"I think my water just broke."

Callen who was eating a piece of cake dropped it and ran to her. Sure enough her water had broken.

"Ok it's too early." Said Callen.

"Well Clara says its time." Said Mac after a contraction. Granger was out the door to get the car. He had driven one of the SUV's to help haul any of the gifts home for them. Once they got Mac into the car everyone jumped into cars and followed them to the hospital.

Two hours later Mac was settled in a room hooked up to monitors. "You should tell everyone to go home it's going to be a long wait." Said Mac to her mom.

"I did but they refuse to leave."

Callen sat next to the bed wishing he had a way to help his wife. They had given her some drugs to help with the pain. By hour six everyone had finally gone home but expected a call as soon as it got close.

It took almost twelve hours for Mac to be ready to push. Callen had called Nell who in turn called everyone else.

"They are not all coming in here." Said Mac. Her parents and brothers and Hetty were aloud in the room. Nell stood outside the door to give updates to the others who were at the end of the hall way in the waiting room.

The nurse had to raise an eye at the language Mac was using. She kept switching from Romanian to Russian swear words. Callen had no idea where she learned them but at least she wasn't telling him he could no longer touch her.

The second Clara was put on her chest Mac started to cry. Callen kissed her and wrapped an arm around both of them. He kept telling Mac how much he loved her. Hetty opened the door and Nell heard the baby cry. She peaked in and quickly took a photo then ran down the hall to show everyone.

Callen got to cut the cord and was the first to hold his daughter before they took her for a checkup and to get cleaned up. Soon Clara was back with them dressed in pink and hungry. As soon as she was fed Callen handed her over to Sara to hold.

"Oh my what a beautiful little girl." Sara cried. "She looks just as you did when you were born."

Clara had blond hair with a tint of red and blue eyes like her father. Victor took photos of Sara holding her then insisted it was his turn. By now everyone else was in the room including Gibbs and Abby who refused to leave until they got to hold the baby and newest member of the family.

Everyone laughed when it was time to change her diaper and they boys fought over who got to do it. Callen told them to flip a coin and Vlad won. He proudly showed off his skills and soon Clara was clean and redressed. After everyone got to hold the baby and hundreds of pictures were taken everyone headed home. Sara and Victor said they would be back later. Callen climbed into the bed next to his wife and held her while she slept.

Clara slept just as long as Mac did and finally woke up when she was hungry again. The three of them sat there together just enjoying the quiet time.

"She is so perfect." Said Callen stroking his daughter's cheek.

"Yes she is."

Clara looked up at them like I know I'm perfect. She yawned and settled back into her mother's arms.

The next day they were allowed to take Clara home. Callen drove them to her parents' house. Nell had promised to check on their house for them until they took Clara home for good.

As soon as the car pulled up the family was at the door waiting. Callen got out and helped Mac get out of the car. She was still hurting so it took a minuet. Once she was standing he got Clara from the back seat and smiled when Victor was there to help Mac into the house. The boys got everything else out and followed them into the house.

Once Mac was settled on the couch Callen unbuckled the baby and handed her over to his wife. "I think someone needs to be fed." Said Mac. The boys took everything upstairs to be put away. Callen handed Mac a cover and she got the baby settled to eat.

"I bet you two are hungry. I'll get lunch ready." Said Sara. Once Clara was fed Callen took her upstairs and settled her in the crib. He stood there for a while just watching her sleep. He heard Sara calling him and he headed downstairs for lunch.

Callen didn't think he'd ever get tired of eating the Romanian foods his mother in law made. Many of them he remembered from when he was a boy. Sara and Victor treated him as their own son and he wondered if it would have been this way with his own parents.

After lunch Callen helped Mac upstairs so she could rest. He snuggled up with her in their bed and they both fell asleep. Callen woke hearing Clara cry. He got up and went across the hall to find Sara changing her dipper.

"Go back to sleep Callen. I can handle this little one."

"She's so perfect isn't she?" said Callen as he put his finger out for Clara to grab.

"Yes she is. I think her hair will be more blond then red." Sara smiled down at the baby. "She has your eyes."

"I can't believe she's here."

"Just wait until she is up all hours of the night crying."

"Well I don't sleep much so that will not be a problem."

"Too many demons?"

"Something like that." Callen picked up his baby girl and held her close. "I don't remember a time when I could sleep."

"I am very glad you are here. I missed so much with MacKenna. "

"We're happy to be here. I don't like the idea of MacKenna being alone with the baby. There are too many people who would use them to hurt me or our team. Once she's got her strength back it will be easier for her to defend herself and the baby."

"I know how to shoot a gun and am not afraid to do so." Sara said. "Clara will always be safe when she is with us."

Callen knew this. He put the baby down and watched as his daughter yawned and settled down. Clara looked up at him and moved her little fists around

"Hey little bug, you having fun with bunica (grandmother)?" asked Callen. Clara made a face at him and he laughed. Sara leaned over and started the mobile and Clara focused on it reaching up trying to grab at the little fish that hung from it.

"Now go and rest with your wife. I'll look after this little one." Sara shooed Callen out of the room. He went into his room across the hall and found Mac watching him.

"One day old and she already has you wrapped around her little finger."

"You expected anything less."

"No. I'm glad I'm pretty sure Clara is going to be a daddy's girl."

"I love both of you so much." Said Callen as he pulled her against his body and kissed her. "Sam teased me the first day we met that I had met my match with you."

"Guess he was right."

"So we are going to do this again right?"

"Not right away but yes I want more children."

"Good." Callen snuggled into his wife. "I really don't know how I'm going to last six weeks without you know what."

"Oh good lord Callen." Mac laughed.

"What I can't help I enjoy being with my wife."

DEEKS HOUSE.

"I can't believe how cute Clara is." Said Deeks looking thru the photos on his phone. He was texting them to Talia sense she was out of town and missed everything.

"I know I want a little girl now."

"Ok I'm up for it if you are." Deeks gave her a look and Kensi laughed. "I'm sure you are Deeks."

Just then the phone rang. Kensi answered it and went still. "How, when?"

"Kensi what's wrong?"

"They were transferring Jack to a Maximum security prison and he escaped." Kensi handed him the phone.

"How the hell did this happen?" yelled Deeks.

"Agent Deeks please calm down." Said Granger. "We don't know. I already have agents on their way to your house. Sam is headed to the Comescu's house. All we know is he was ranting about all of you messing things up. He killed a guard and left one in critical condition."

"How long ago?"

"About two hours. He was about three hours outside the city when it happened."

Deeks looked over at Kensi. She was on the couch holding Donny.

"Ok I'm turning on my security system. If Jack comes here I swear I will kill him this time."

Deeks hung up and went to the control panel next to the door. He punched in his code. He knew that the cameras outside the house would now stream a live feed to OPS. He went to their room and got his gun made sure it was loaded and went to check each window. He then called his mother in law and told her to be careful.

Sam pulled into the drive way close to seven. Victor opened the door. "Ah Sam come in please." Sam thanked him and walked in to find Callen holding Clara.

"G we have a problem."

"What?"

"Jack escaped. He killed one guard and the other is near death."

"When?"

"A few hours ago. Deeks and Kensi are freaking out." Sam smiled down at the baby. "Granger wanted you on high alert."

"Do I need to come in?"

"No were handling it. Keep your family safe. Right now we don't know who he's going after."

"Is there something I can do to help?" asked Victor.

"Jack Shepard is a psychopath. There is no telling who he's going after or when." Said Sam. "He's focused on Kensi and Deeks mostly but he may try to hurt the rest of the team just out of spite."

The boys and Victor listened to Sam explain why Jack was a problem. "I doubt he will come here unless he has connections that could let him know that Callen and Mac are here."

"I do not believe anyone who works for me would have a connection to this man but we will be on alert."

Sam left and headed back to OPS to see if Eric had any leads. It was going to be a long night.


	33. Chapter 33

Authors notes: Glad everyone enjoyed the update. Lots of drama in this one.

Deeks could not sleep. He paced the living room his gun at the ready. This time he'd just shoot the bastard. Kensi was asleep on the couch with Donny. He wanted them in the same room as he was. The sun was just coming up when his phone rang. It was Sam checking up on them.

"No Sam we're good. Granger is picking us up in a few hours. Yeah we're bringing Donny in with us."

Deeks hung up and went back to pacing.

**MALIBU **

Callen sat at the kitchen table drinking tea. He had watched the sun come up over the ocean but felt no joy in it. Once again his family was being targeted. He could handle it better if it was due to the job but this was another story.

"Did you get any sleep son?" asked Victor coming over and starting the coffee.

"Some but not much."

"You worry about your friends?"

"Yes. If anything happens to them." Callen looked back out the window.

"I spoke with Sara about this. If your friends wish we will look after their child for them. I have my men watching the house. No one will get near it without ending up dead."

"I'll talk to them about it."

Victor put his hand on Callen's shoulder and took a cup of coffee up to his wife. Callen called Deeks knowing he'd be awake.

"Hey Deeks how's Kensi holding up?"

"Not good. She's jumpy as hell."

"Look MacKenna's parents have offered to look after Donny. This place is a fort Jack will not get anywhere near it."

"I don't know."

"Deeks they have armed body guards everywhere. It's like the house in Romania except this time they are all on our side."

"I'll talk to Kensi and call you back."

Callen looked up to see Mac coming into the kitchen with Clara. "Hey we woke up and you were gone."

"Yeah I didn't want to wake you up."

Mac handed Clara to Callen and got herself a cup of coffee.

"Your parents have offered to keep Donny here for safety. Deeks is going to talk to Kensi about it."

"That's good. One less thing they have to worry about."

Callen kissed the top of his daughters head. "I think she grew over night." Clara was small to begin with being a few weeks early. Only a little over five pounds at birth.

"I think your right. She has a good appetite."

Callen's phone rang. "Hey Deeks. Yeah ok have Granger bring you guys here first. Ok see you soon."

"I take it we're going to have visitors?"

"Yeah. Granger agreed that it would be best for Donny to be here. They got reports of a carjacking last night the guy resembled Jack."

"Well at least Eric can trace the car and maybe we can find him before he finds one of us."

"MacKenna you are in no way getting involved in this. You just gave birth you are staying here."

"Fine but all bets are off if Jack shows up here."

"Ok if he shows up here you can shoot him."

Callen handed Clara back after Mac finished her coffee. "I think someone needs changed."

"And I think it's your turn."

"Mac."

"No don't Mac me go change your daughter and I'll make you pancakes."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Do you want pancakes or not?"

"Yes dear."

Sara passed Callen in the hall. "Why is Callen making a face?"

"I tricked him into changing her diaper."

"That's my girl."

Mac sat down with a second cup of coffee while her mother made breakfast.

"Deeks and Kensi are bringing Donny here soon."

"That's good. They need to focus on work right now."

"Yes. Callen made me promise to stay put."

"Let this man try to hurt my family." Sara reached into the cabinet and pulled out a .45 hand gun. "He will deal with me."

"That's my mom."

"Now I know where you get it from." Said Callen coming back in with Clara.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way."

An hour later Deeks, Kensi and Granger walked in. Donny was asleep so Sara took him upstairs and put him in Clara's crib.

"Thank you for looking after my son." Said Deeks to Victor.

"As I told my daughter, you are her family so that makes you my family too."

"See Deeks now Donny had two grandfathers." Said Mac.

"Do I smell pancakes?" asked Kensi.

"Kitchen there is a plate waiting on you." Said Callen.

Deeks and Granger exchanged a look and followed Kensi. After they all ate Granger called in to check if there were any leads. Lucky for the team there were no cases. No word on Jack either. The car was found in Santa Monica near the pier. Eric was still trying to track him on cameras.

"Ok we should head in." Deeks and Kensi went to say good bye to Donny and Callen pulled his wife into his arms.

"Come home to us ok."

"I promise. I'll call you every couple of hours." Callen kissed Mac then gave Clara a kiss too before leaving with the others.

**HOTEL ROOM **

Jack was pacing. He was going to make them all pay for this. Kensi was his and if he couldn't have her then no one would. He pulled out a hunting knife and started to sharpen it. He would make Deeks pay with a long slow death. Jack figured he's let Kensi live and just take the boy. Let her know each day that he would be raised to hate her.

Once the knife was sharp Jack put it into his jacket and headed out. He had stolen another car and was going to pay Kensi a little visit. He arrived at the house and kicked the door in. No one was there. It wasn't even eight am they should be home. Jack looked around and noticed the camera over the door. He looked up at it and smiled.

"I'm coming for what is mine. If you don't fight it things will go a lot less painful." Jack noticed a photo of Kensi and Deeks on the table. He picked it up looked back and the camera and smashed the picture. "You're a dead man Deeks." Jack left the house and headed in search his prey.

Eric and Nell saw the alert that someone was in Deeks house. They brought up the feed and along with Hetty watched Jacks little rant.

"I'll send an agent over to secure the house." Said Nell. An hour later the rest of the team were in OPS watching the video.

"Don't worry Kensi I'll replace that photo for you by the end of the week."

"Thank you Nell."

Callen called Victor to alert him to the fact that Jack was in LA.

"Use me to draw him out." Said Kensi.

"No way in hell." Said Deeks.

"I want him dead." Growled Kensi. "I don't care who or how but I want him dead."

"We all do Agent Blye but I will not put you out there for him to take his anger out on." Said Granger.

"I'll go. He wants me dead any ways." Said Deeks.

"If we do this we have it in a controlled environment." Said Hetty.

**COFFEE SHOP **

Talia walked out of the coffee a smile on her face. She was at her car when she felt a blade come across her throat.

"Now you're going to keep quiet and do just what I say or else you will die." Jack pulled her gun from her pants and slipped it into his pocket.

Talia felt sick. How the hell had Jack gotten free. "What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things. First off I want Deeks dead then I want my son."

Talia went cold. Jack had gone totally crazy. Jack forced her into the car and told her to drive. Once he had her somewhere alone he told her to call Deeks. Talia did what she was told.

"Deeks it's Talia. Jack is here."

"Talia what?" Deeks yelled. He put his phone on speaker and dropped it to the table.

"Talia are you ok?"

"For now I am. You have to do what he says or I'm dead."

"What does he want?" asked Granger.

"He wants Deeks to bring Donny to meet him alone."

"There is no way he's getting my son." Said Deeks. He felt like punching something.

"Where are you?" asked Kensi trying to stay calm.

Eric and Nell were already tracking her phone. Nell nodded that she had them. Granger, Sam and Callen were out the door. Hetty was on the phone calling Sabatino.

"Deeks has to come alone with Donny."

"I'll be there in one hour."

Talia told Jack this and he smiled. Soon he would make them all pay. Jack handcuffed Talia to the steering wheel and took the car keys.

"Now be a good little girl and stay quiet."

Talia nodded and sat still. She didn't want to die. She thought about Sabatino and the ring she wore around her neck and about the life now growing inside her.

Jack leaned against the car and waited. Sam and Callen went to separate building and climbed to the roofs. They both had sniper rifles. Granger and ten more agents waited just behind the two buildings armed and ready. They all knew to shoot to kill.

Deeks drove the car up and parked it where Jack would not see if Donny was there or not. He got out and looked at Jack.

Jack leaned in and put the knife to Talia's neck. "Now Deeks where is my son?"

"In the car asleep. Let Talia go and we'll talk." Yelled Deeks.

Jack pulled the knife away and un-cuffed her. Jack dropped the keys. "Leave now."

Talia shook as she put the key in and started the car. She drove off crying. Deeks took two steps towards Jack. Jack pulled Talia's gun and pointed it at Deeks. Before he could fire Jack dropped. He looked at his shoulder and noticed the blood. Sam had shot his gun arm.

Deeks walked over to Jack and kicked the gun away then the knife which Jack had dropped. He heard Granger come up next to him.

"It's your call Agent Deeks."

Deeks nodded and knelt next to Jack. "For the last time Kensi is my wife and Donny is my son." Deeks punched Jack in his bullet wound. Jack screamed in pain.

Deeks punched him again and again. "You get it Jack they are mine." Deeks stood up and pulled his gun. "You will never hurt them or anyone again." Deeks aimed the gun and fired. The shot landed just next to Jacks head. Deeks then proceeded to kick the living hell out of Jack.

Granger simply stood there and watched. He had sent the other agents back to OPS. Callen and Sam joined him and watched.

"Should we stop him?" asked Callen.

"Give it a minuet." Said Sam.

Callen pulled out his phone and filmed it. Kensi would want to see this. "Better not do that Callen. We don't want Agent Deeks in any trouble for this. As far as anyone will know he was defending himself."

Callen shut the phone off and watched. After about five minutes Deeks backed off. "I would simply kill you but I am a better person than that."

Granger called in the EMT to transport Jack to the hospital. From the looks of it he was not in good shape. Deeks walked back to the car got in and drove back to Kensi.

Callen called Mac to tell her things were ok. He didn't get into details but told her Jack would no longer be an issue. The EMT had checked and it looked like one or more of Deeks kicks had broken Jack's back.

Sam simply said it served him right.

"Agent Callen I suggest you go home to your wife and enjoy your time off." Said Granger.

"I'm on my way now. Tell Deeks and Kensi to get Donny whenever they want."

Callen drove to his in laws house happy to be going home to his wife.

Talia met up with Sabatino and ran to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. We're both fine." Talia wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly.

Deeks walked into OPS and Kensi met him with an ice pack. "Figured you'd need this."

"Thanks my hand hurts like hell."

"Sam called you broke his back."

"Good. Now the bastard can't come after us again."

"You should have killed him."

"I'm not evil like he is Kensi. I wanted him to suffer and now he will. Plus he can now life knowing he'll never have you."

Deeks pulled Kensi into his arms. They never did PDA'S at work sense Hetty forbid it but today was a day to break that rule.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deeks. If you want to go to your son you may." Said Hetty.

"I spoke with Mac." Said Kensi. "He's had his lunch and is playing with the boys. He's having fun with his new uncles and Grandpa Victor."

She looked at Deeks. "We can get him later let Donny have some fun."

"Ok Fern if that's what you want."

"I have already had your door repaired and Nell has a new photo for you to frame." Said Hetty.

"Good. I just want things back to normal." Said Deeks.

"Is Talia ok?" asked Kensi.

"She is fine and with Sabatino." Hetty smiled. "Apparently they are now engaged and she is expecting."

"Wow." Said Deeks.

"See I told you hooking them two up was a good idea." Replied Kensi. Deeks laughed.

**MALIBU**

Callen left himself in the house and found Victor holding Donny on the couch as they watched a movie. Donny clapped and pointed at the Disney characters.

"Is everything alright son?"

"Yes everything is fine."

"MacKenna is upstairs feeding Clara."

Callen hung his jacket up and went to find his wife. She was sitting in the rocking chair and had Clara to her breast.

"Hey how are Deeks and Kensi?"

"Both are good." Callen kissed his wife. "They will be over later for Donny."

"I know Kensi called to check up on him." Mac smiled. My dad is having a blast. They boys want to take him down to the beach to make sand castles after the movie."

"Yeah I'd love to give your dad a grandson of his own."

"Well he thinks of Donny as his. He's really serious about the team being his family too."

"Well family isn't always who your born too. Sometimes it's the people who mean the most to you." Said Callen. "We're lucky. We get to have both."

Kensi and Deeks showed up around six. Sara pointed them to the beach. They found Vlad and Micha building sandcastles with Donny. He was having a blast tossing the sand around.

"That's my boy." Said Deeks. They joined their son and finished the castle. Sara called them all in for dinner then insisting that Deeks and Kensi stay.

"You are all welcome to stay the night if you like." Said Victor.

"Thank you but no. I just want to sleep in my own bed tonight." Said Deeks.

They left after dinner. Once in the car Kensi laughed at him. "You just want to go home so we can have sex."

"Hell yeah." Said Deeks. "Lots and lots of sex."

Kensi laughed again. Her husband has a one track mind.


	34. Chapter 34

Authors notes: So I've had a few requests for M rated chapters for this story. If I do write any they will be under a separate story. I was wondering how many people would be interested in M rated stories. So let me know what you think.

Kensi and Deeks dropped Donny off at her mother's for the weekend. They needed some time alone after everything that has happened. Kensi handed Deeks the keys and let him drive.

"So where are we going?" asked Kensi.

"It's a surprise. Hetty set it up."

Kensi closed her eyes and sighed. Two days ago they had gotten word that Deeks had indeed broken Jack's back. He would never walk again. It had been broken in three places. He would need machines just to breath for what he had left of his life.

Every agent there had agreed that Jack had attacked Deeks and Talia and that they had fought back to stay alive. Thanks to Granger and Sabatinto there would be no charges against Deeks.

"I was thinking Princess about us having another kid." Deeks smiled over at her. "Maybe trying for a little girl."

"That would be nice. Donny is going to be one soon so it would be nice for them to be close in age."

"So we can start trying?"

"Yes Deeks it means you don't have to use anything this weekend."

"Oh good because honestly I forgot to pack any condoms."

Kensi laughed and smacked his arm lightly. "That's why I love you so much."

"I'm glad because I don't know what I'd do without you."

They drove for an hour until Deeks pulled into a Bed and Breakfast on the coast. "Wake up Princess where here."

"Oh Deeks this is amazing."

"I told Hetty I wanted to take you away for a few days and she arranged this. By the way it's for a full week."

"But we only packed enough for Donny for the weekend."

"Don't worry your mom is in on it too." Deeks got out and got their bags. Once inside Kensi gasped. The place was amazing.

"Ah Mr. Deeks Hetty said you would be arriving today. We have your suite all ready."

They were led to a suite in the back of the building. It had its own private outdoor area. "This is our VIP room. The fridge is stocked with drinks. If you require anything just call the front desk. We'll have dinner brought up to you at six."

"Thank you." Said Deeks. Once the door was closed he grabbed Kensi. "So how about we make a baby?"

At six there was a knock on the door. Deeks grabbed his boxers and opened the door far enough to pull the cart in. Hetty had out done herself. They ate dinner and of course triple chocolate cake for dessert.

"I could get used to this." Said Kensi. She watched as Deeks pushed the cart back into the hall. Once Deeks turned around he smiled as he watched Kensi drop his shirt and head for the bathroom. He heard the water turn on and knew she was drawing a bath. He dropped his boxers and joined her.

Deeks grabbed her from behind and ran his hands over her body. "You are so beautiful."

"I love you Marty."

They didn't say much as they made good use of the tub and its water jets.

The next morning they ate breakfast and drove into the small town. For hours they walked the streets going in every little store they could find. They ate lunch at a little café and stopped in a park to listen to a local band. For both of them the day was perfect.

On the walk back to the car Deeks spotted something in a shops window. "Look Kensi we should buy that for Hetty."

"It's perfect."

They also found a place that had a red box rental and picked out several movies to watch. They got back just in time for dinner and ate in the dining room. There were only three other couples staying as it was off season so they mostly had the place to themselves.

Kensi sighed when she got back to the room. "I miss Donny."

"Kensi it's only been 24 hours."

"I know. I think I'll call my mom."

Deeks knew better then to tell her no. Truth was he wanted to talk to his son too. After an hour of talking to her mom and lots of baby talk Deeks got Kensi to hang up the phone. They popped in a movie and settled back to watch.

"We need to make a family trip next." Said Kensi.

"Ok. Maybe Hawaii that way I can surf and you and Donny can enjoy the beach."

"And if we take my mom she can help out with Donny so we can have some time to ourselves."

"Sounds good Kens."

The week went fast for them. Most of the time was spent in bed. One day they took a charter boat out got to see some whales and dolphins. They called home to let Kensi's mom know they were due back that night. She told them to get Donny the next day after work as he was having too much fun with his grandma.

When they walked into ops they found Callen showing off phots of Clara on the big screen behind Deeks desk.

"Oh wow she has gotten bigger." Gushed Kensi."

"Yes she has, the doctor says she's making good progress considering she was on the small side when she was born."

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Deeks how was your trip?"

"Perfect Hetty. Thank you." Said Kensi.

Deeks put the box down on her desk. "A little thank you Hetty."

Hetty opened the box to find a very old and complete china tea pot and cups. "Oh my its beautiful."

"The woman at the shop said it was close to 120 years old. The woman who owned it never used it once."

"Well it will get used now." Hetty was all smiles as she unpacked the box. It had six cups and six saucers and the tea pot. They all had yellow roses on them. "It is so lovely."

Kensi and Deeks rejoined Callen and Sam to look at more photos of Clara. There was one that they loved and Callen promised to get them a copy. It was of Donny sitting with Clara on his lap. They were both on Mac's lap but the photo was a close up of just the kids. Donny had a huge smile on his face.

"Well Kensi I think our son has a girlfriend."

"I think so."

"Donny just loved spending the day with her. He can't say Clara so it kind of came out as Cara."

So far Donny could say Mama, Dada, Gama and now Cara. He also could say no. It was his favorite word.

"Deeks if your son turns out to be half the man you are I'd be thrilled if he dated my daughter."

Deeks laughed. He had a good idea that might just happen at some point down the road.

"So how's Mac doing?"

"Ready to come back to work. We moved back to the house but her mom comes over every day to help." Callen missed his wife. He had just come in that week sense Kensi and Deeks had been away. "Well sense you two are back I can go home to my wife."

Callen headed out after giving Nell the card with the photos on it to print out for him. He told her to make two enlargements of the one with the kids. She promised to have them in a day or so.

Kensi called her mom to check on Donny then got started on her paperwork. Deeks decided to work from Callen's desk today so he could stay close to his wife. Hetty didn't care as she was too busy making tea in her new tea pot.

The day couldn't go fast enough for Deeks and Kensi. They just wanted to get home to their son.

Callen walked in to his house and found his wife sitting on the couch. Clara was in a baby seat on the floor playing with a mobile that was over the seat. She cooed up at him and Callen dropped to the floor.

"How's my baby girl today?"

"She's fine. Ate an hour ago and had a dipper change twenty minutes ago."

"Kensi and Deeks are home. They love the photo of the kids so Nell is printing one for them."

"I told you they would. Donny is totally smitten with Clara."

"Well the boy has good taste."

"I ordered a pizza it should be here soon."

"Good I'm hungry."

"Did your mom come over today?"

"No I told her you'd be home before lunch and I could handle Clara myself for a few hours."

The pizza came and they ate while Clara napped. They spent the day together just the three of them. Callen sat back and watched as Mac fed Clara. It never failed to amaze him to watch his daughter at his wife's breast. To him it was the most amazing moments.


End file.
